Paparazzi
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Aku, yang dijuluki Evil Prince yang meluluhkan banyak perempuan, kini malah diluluhkan dengan senyum seorang gadis berparas malaikat. Aish... kesalahan apa yang telah kubuat? / KyuMin / YeWook / SiBum / HeBum / GS
1. Chapter 1

Sial! Ini menyedihkan. Seorang laki-laki muda yang mendapat julukan Evil Prince begini bisa luluh hanya dengan berhadapan degnan seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam dengan mata _foxy_-nya yang menghipnotis. Membuatku selalu merona malu karenanya. Ini salah! Amat salah! Seharusnya dia yang begitu. Bukan aku.

ARGH! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana para hyung mengetahuinya?

Mereka pasti tertawa habis-habisan.

.

.

Paparazzi © Kazuma B'tomat

Warning : KyuMin GS

Kazuma House Production present…

.

.

Lagi. Aku melihatnya tertawa bersama dua perempuan di sepanjang koridor kampus, memasukki kelasnya di lantai empat. Senyumnya manis, itu kesan pertama yang kudapat darinya. Setelah empat bulan lebih menjadi stalkernya, bukan hanya senyumnya saja yang memukau. Tapi semua yang ada padanya.

Namanya Lee Sungmin. Kebanyakan orang memanggilnya Sungmin atau Minnie. Dia masuk dalam jurusan design. Dia memiliki kembaran, namanya Lee Ryeowook yang tadi berjalan di sebelahnya. Dan seorang teman yang bernama Kim Kibum.

Dia bukan tipe perempuan feminim, tapi bukan juga tipe yang _tomboy_. Kebanyakan aku melihatnya memakai baju yang seakan asal saja dia ambil dan memiliki warna yang bertabrakan. Seperti hari ini. Kaos pink dan jaket kuning. Rambutnya hitam lurus sepunggung dan dibiarkan tergerai. Tidak ada _makeup_ di wajahnya, setidaknya menurut pengamatanku.

"Hoi, _Magnae_ Setan!" panggil suara yang sudah sangat kukenal. Donghae _hyung_. Tangannya dengan cepat mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku meliriknya dengan _death glare_. "Apa maumu, Ikan?" tanyaku tanpa memperdulikan sopan santun. Sebodo amat dengan sopan santun, lagian siapa suruh mengacak-acak rambut yang sudah kutata dan kuusahakan supaya tidak berubah bentuk dari pagi ini.

"Menjadi _stalker_, huh?" tanyanya tepat sasaran.

Aku bungkam, tidak menjawab. Menjawab pun hanya akan menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka–Leeteuk, Donghae, Siwon, Kangin, Hangeng, Yesung, dan Shindong–di _dorm_ Super Junior.

Oh ya, aku belum bilang, aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Anggota dari boyband Korea, Super Junior. Aku adalah _member_ termuda di sana. Aku sudah lulus kuliah. Dan bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui tentang Sungmin? Waktu itu, dia mengikuti tes masuk di sini. Dan tidak sengaja aku melihatnya. Beberapa minggu setelah itu, mulailah aku menjadi _stalker_nya.

Hari ini kami bertujuh, _minus_ Siwon _hyung_, diundang mengisi acara di kampus ini. Makanya, tidak kusia-siakan saat ini untuk melihat Sungmin.

"Ayo kembali ke sana. Kangin sudah kesal setengah mati mencarimu yang hilang tiba-tiba!" kata Donghae yang mendahuluku kembali ke tempat di mana mobil mereka diparkir. Dengan ogah-ogahan, kuikuti langkahnya.

Ketika sampai di mobil mereka, anggota Super Junior berdiri mengelilingi sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Donghae, laki-laki yang memiliki napa panggilan Ikan itu, dengan cepat berlari menuju mobil, tidak ingin ketinggalan berita. Sementara aku masih berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang melihatku tanpa penyamaran sedikitpun.

"Ini pacarku," kata Yesung memperkenalkan seorang gadis yang kurang lebih mirip dengan Sungmin, hanya saja memiliki rambut kecoklatan bergelombang sepundak yang ditutupi topi. "Namanya Ryeowook. Lalu ini Kibum, temannya." Yesung menunjuk gadis berambut hitam yang dikuncir kuda, berkaca mata, dan memiliki wajah datar. He? Bagimana bisa ada gadis dengan wajah sedatar itu? Sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya. Bahkan saat diperkenalkan oleh Yesung, dia sama sekali tidak tersenyum.

"Dan ini kakaknya Wookie, Sungmin." Yesung menunjuk gadis yang sudah tidak asing di mataku.

Entah mengapa, perutku terasa sakit berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan gadis itu. Dia masih menunjukkan cengiran lebar dan deretan gigi putihnya yang seperti kelinci. Kakiku terasa lemas seketika. Seperti malaikat.

_Angel and Evil_, huh?

Tiba-tiba manager kami datang dan menyuruh kami untuk segera masuk ke mobil karena habis ini masih ada kegiatan. Hah… benar-benar menghancurkan momen saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kami hanya bisa menurut. Tapi sempat-sempatnya saja Si Yesung _hyung_ mencium pipi kekasihnya.

Andaikan hal yang sama terjadi juga padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Si _Magnae_ Setan itu ke mana?" tanya Kangin yang tidak melihat Kyuhyun sedari pagi, bahkan saat sarapan pun tidak. Padahal jam di dinding bahkan sudah menunjukkan tengah hari.

Dari depan TV, Donghae menjawab, "Paling main PSP," lalu kembali memakai keripiknya. "Biasanya juga begitu, kan?"

Meskipun kebencian Kangin pada _magnae_nya yang kalau sudah jahil itu sampai ke ubun-ubun, tetap saja dia mengkhawatirkan laki-laki berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu. Dia coba ketuk pintunya. "Hei, Bocah!" panggilnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Donghae pun segera menaruh bungkus keripiknya, dan mendekati Kangin yang ada di depan kamar Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil Donghae sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu. Tidak ada suara sama sekali. "Apa mungkin dia mati?" tanyanya polos.

Kangin panik. "Ah! Mana mungkin!" Dia menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabaran. "_Magnae_ Setan! Kau kenapa! _Ya_! Buka pintunya!

CEKLEK…

Kyuhyun keluar dengan rambut berantakkan seperti orang baru bangun tidur. Di tangannya juga masih memegang PSP hitam kesayangannya. "Kalian apa-apaan sih? Aku baru tidur tadi pagi tahu! Enak aja dibilang mati!"

Dengan tidak manusiawi dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua _hyung_nya itu, Kyuhyun membating pintu dan kembali tidur. Sementara Kangin dan Donghae melongo, lalu memandang satu sama lain.

"Kita nggak seharusnya khawatir berlebihan pada setan itu," kata Donghae menuju tempatnya semula, kembali memakan keripiknya. "Dia begitu juga gara-gara _game_ gilanya."

Kangin merasa menyesal telah mengkhawatirkan _magnae_nya sampai berlebihan. _Manusia itu masih saja bisa mengerjai orang dengan cara sepolos itu,_ rutuknya sambil berlalu ke dapur. _Tahu begitu, kubiarkan saja dia di kamar tanpa makan seharian._

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat ini tidak layak untuk ditempati dan disebut sebagai kamar. Baju-baju kotor bekas pakai berserakan di mana-mana, begitu pula dengan sampah bekas karet penghapus, kaus kaki, dan kertas-kertas yang terlihat masih baru. Bahkan Yesung yang suka berjalan saat tidur, tidak mau masuk ke kamar _magnae_nya itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih betah tidur-tiduran di atas kasur yang acak-acakan. Tangannya tidak memegang PSP kesayanganya, dan malah memegang sebuah kertas denga foto seorang gadis di sana. Matanya tidak berkedip, dan malah menyusuri wajah sang objek foto.

"Hei, Lee Sungmin, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku," ucapnya entah pada siapa sambil menunjukkan _evil smirk_ kebanggaannya.

**To Be Continue**

**940 words**

Hahaha… ini fic pertama saya di _fandom_ ini. Maaf kalo OOC, karena saya bukan ELF, tapi nekad bikin beginian.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Monday, June 18, 2012

06.55 P.M

Published at:

Monday, June 18, 2012

07.10 P.M

**Paparazzi © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hyung_, boleh kupinjam ponselmu?" tanyaku pada Yesung _hyung_ yang barusan dipanggil oleh Jung Il Woo, manager kami, untuk melakukan pemotretan khusus dirinya sendiri di album terbaru kami. Yesung _hyung_ langsung memberikan ponselnya begitu saja padaku. Padahal biasanya, dia paling sulit untuk dipinjami barangnya.

Aku tersenyum penuh arti, lalu langsung mengobrak-abrik kontak ponsel laki-laki berjari pendek itu. Mana namamu Sungmin? Aha! Ini dia. Secepat mungkin kusalin nomornya sebelum ponsel ini kembali pada pemilik sahnya.

"Heh, _Evil Magnae_, kau tidak mengapa-apakan ponselku, kan? Nggak dibajak, kan?" tanya Yesung _hyung_ sambil merebut ponsel itu kembali. Lalu mengecek semua jejaring sosial yang masih dalam keadaan _login_. Ah… kenapa tidak sekalian saja kubajak tadi? Kan jarang-jarang boleh memegang barang Yesung _hyung_.

"Nggak. Aku kan anak baik," kataku meniru Tobi dalam anime Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran lima jari.

Yesung _hyung_ mengangguk-angguk setelah mengecek semua jejaring sosialnya masih belum tersentuh _magnae_-nya ini. Dia lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kalian semua senang sekali menepuk-nepuk kepalaku ini, hah?" tanyaku emosi. Bukan cuma Yesung _hyung_ saja, tapi Donghae _hyung_, dan semuanya sampai manager kami Si Jung Il Woo juga gemar sekali memegang-megang kepalaku. Padahal aku sendiri tidak suka dibegitukan.

"Habis rambutmu membal seperti kapas," jawab Leeteuk _hyung_ disambut tawa yang lainnya.

"Kepalaku bukan bantal!" teriakku lalu berjalan meninggalkan studio foto. Kuabaikan saja panggilan mereka dan terus berjalan tanpa tentu arah. Rasa kesalku pada mereka telah melebihi ubun-ubun yang selalu mereka sentuh ini.

Aku berjalan keluar. Ke dalam lingkungan masyarakat. Tanpa penyamaran sedikitpun. Di musim semi ini, yang kugunakan hanya kemeja hitam polos dan celana panjang, juga _sneakers_. Bisa dibilang, bajuku yang serba hitam ini seperti orang yang ingin ke pemakaman.

Beberapa wanita saling berbisik di belakangku. Aku akan menanggapinya dengan masa bodo kalau tidak mendengar teriakan itu. "_Ya_! Bukannya itu Cho Kyuhyun? _Member_ Super Junior itu?" seru seorang perempuan.

Aku menoleh ke bekalang. Segerombolan wanita saling berbisik dengan wajah sumringah. Aku hanya nyengir tertahan, lalu berlari secepat mungkin sebelum mereka menangkapku dengan tatapan penuh nafsu mereka dan kuku-kuku panjang hasil perawatan yang lancip seperti singa.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Paparazzi © Kazuma B'tomat

Warning : KyuMin GS

Kazuma House Production present…

.

.

"_Eonni_, apa kau tidak ada libur sehari saja, eh?" tanya Ryeowook padaku. "Padahal ini hari Sabtu." Dia lalu memasukkan lauk lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

Aku hanya makan sedikit dan sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat bekerja. Aku menoleh padanya. "Kalau aku tidak bekerja, bagaimana kita bisa membayar sewa rumah ini? Lagipula aku libur hari Senin, kan?"

Aku, Lee Sungmin, lebih tua lima menit dari Lee Ryeowook. Sudah tiga tahu aku, Ryeowook, dan Kibum tinggal di rumah mungil ini. Sejak itu pula, kami membanting tulang untuk menutupi biaya sewa rumah ini. Oke, sebenarnya hanya aku dan adikku yang banting tulang.

Kibum bisa saja meminta _appa_-nya yang orang China itu mengirim uang banyak, atau bahkan dia bisa tinggal di rumahnya yang mewah. Tapi gadis berwajah dingin itu malah lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama kami dan bekerja _freelance_ menjadi penerjemah komik. Entah belajar dari mana, gadis yang kukenal dari jaman SMP itu bisa menguasai empat bahasa secara fasih.

"Lebih baik kau berhenti saja dari pekerjaan itu," kata Kibum yang mulai berbicara. "Cari pekerjaan lain yang punya waktu istirahat. Badanmu lama-lama hancur juga kalau diperas untuk kerja paksa dengan _boss_-mu yang galak itu. Siapa namanya? Hee… Hee…" Kibum mengingat-ingat.

"Heechul," aku memberi tahunya. Kadang Kibum yang dingin bisa berubah cerewet kalau menyangkut tentang kesehatan kami. Aku jadi berpikir, seharusnya dia masuk jurusan kedokteran saja, atau bahasa, daripada masuk design. "Dia _ajumma_ yang baik, kok. Hanya kadang galaknya keterlaluan." Aku tertawa sendiri mengingat _boss_ku yang amat mencintai kucingnya, Heebum. "_Ne_, aku berangkat."

"Apa perlu kami antar atau jemput?" tanya Ryeowook yang mengkhawatirkan aku yang mengidap anemia.

Aku menggeleng. "_Ani_, aku bisa sendiri. _Annyeong_…."

Keluar dari rumah, aku menyusuri jalan menurun depan rumahku. Tinggal berjalan lurus, lalu berbelok sedikit, aku akan menemukan halte bus yang akan mengantarku sampai di depan café tempatku bekerja. Namanya Café Beans, dan lebih banyak didominasi oleh hal-hal berbau kopi, karena selain mencintai Heebum, _boss_ku itu juga seorang penggila kopi akut. Dia bisa minum lebih dari lima cangkir kopi setiap harinya.

"_Annyeong haseyo_!" sapaku pada teman-teman sepekerjaanku yang sudah datang dan sedang membersikan café. Mereka membalas sapaanku, ada juga yang hanya mengangguk sekilas, lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya. Aku berjalan menuju ruang khusus _staff_ dan menaruh tasku di dalam loker milikku, lalu memakai topi merah muda yang menjadi bagian dari seragam kami. Aaa… aku cinta merah muda.

Pekerjaan pertamaku hari ini adalah membuang sekantung besar sampah yang dibiarkan terongok begitu saja di sudut dapur. Tanpa rasa jijik, aku membawanya keluar melalui pintu belakang café, dan membuangnya pada tempat sampah besar yang berada di samping café yang memiliki gang kecil.

Tiba-tiba, seorang menabrakku dan membekap mulutku dari belakang. "HMPH!" Aku mencoba melihatnya, tapi tidak bisa.

Dia berdesis dengan napas yang tidak teratur. "Diamlah..." Tangannya yang lain merengkuh pinggangku.

_Tuhan, apa ini akhir hidupku?_

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama dan dirasa aman, kulepaskan gadis yang sejak tadi kubekap mulutnya. Aku masih menoleh ke belakang, melihat jalan tikus yang kujadikan tempat pelarianku dari para fansku yang menamakan diri Sparkyu. Aku menoleh menatap gadis yang kubekap itu. Aku kaget. Gadis bertopi merah muda dan rambut lurus sepunggung yang dibiarkan tergerai ini adalah Sungmin!

"Aa… itu, maaf. Bukan maksudku bertindak seperti itu," kataku sambil terus mengatur napas yang masih ngos-ngosan. Aku menunduk dengan tangan yang menopang berat badanku pada lutut.

Mata _foxy_ gadis berambut hitam di depanku ini seakan marah, meski tidak berhasil dan malah terlihat lucu. "Apa maksudmu melakukan itu? Pakai bekap-bekap orang segala, pula!"

"_Mian_… Aku dikejar gadis-gadis itu." Aku menunjuk jalan di belakangku yang sepi. Hanya ada kami berdua di gang ini.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menatap wajahku. Seketika ekspresi yang berusaha marah tadi berubah menjadi ekspresi kelinci lucu. "Memangnya kau siapa sampai-sampai mereka mengejar-ngejarmu hingga di sini?" tanyanya polos.

Aku melongo. "Ha? Kau tidak mengenalku?" Dia mengangguk masih dengan wajah _innocent_. "Aku Kyuhyun, anggota boyband Super Junior itu!" kataku membeberkan identitasku yang sebenarnya. Dan kalau Il Woo _ajumma_, managerku, tahu tentang hal ini, maka habislah aku di tangannya.

Sungmin masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Aku tidak tahu." Dia memasang pose berpikir, lalu tersenyum tiba-tiba seakan mendapat ilham. "Oh! Boyband yang satu personilnya suka pamer badan _six pack_ kalau lagi tampil itu ya?" tanyanya.

_Six pack_? Aku memutar otak.

"Maksudmu Choi Siwon?" tanyaku karena setahuku hanya Siwon _hyung_ yang suka memakai baju terbuka bila sedang _perform_.

Dia malah menggedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Aku tidak hafal nama-nama mereka," jawabnya yang lagi-lagi ingin membuatku tertawa. Padahal adiknya, Ryeowook, itu pacar Yesung _hyung_ yang adalah _member_ Super Junior juga. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak ingat?

"Ah! Sebentar!" perintahnya, lalu buru-buru masuk ke bangunan ruko di samping kiriku dengan melalui pintu hijau yang terbuka. Begitu kembali, dia membawa segelas air putih dan menyodorkannya padaku. "Ini, minumlah."

Lagi-lagi aku melongo karenanya. Bisa-bisanya dia langsung baik padaku, padahal dia bilang sendiri kalau dia tidak mengenalku, dan tadi memasang tampang sok garang. Tidak kusia-siakan hal ini dan menerimanya lalu menandaskannya dalam beberapa kali tegukkan. "Terima kasih," kataku sambil menyodorkan kembali gelas yang tadi kupakai minum.

"Sama-sama." Dia tersenyum. Oh Tuhan… lama-lama umat-Mu yang ganteng-imut-imut ini bisa benar-benar meleleh dalam arti sebenarnya kalau terus-terusan melihat wajah _innocent_ dan senyum manis dari gadis di depanku ini. "Kau mau kembali?"

Ah, hampir saja aku lupa dengan kenyataan yang satu itu. Akupun mengangguk. Tiba-tiba dia memakaikanku topi merah mudanya. Aku menunduk menatapnya yang lebih pedek dariku. Kira-kira hanya sehidungku. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" Hanya pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulutku dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang bisa kuajukan pada gadis manis ini.

"Supaya kau tidak dikejar-kejar lagi," jawabnya. Aku mengangguk kaku. Dia menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya. "Kalau begitu, aku kembali bekerja ya, Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" pamitnya lalu buru-buru masuk ke dalam. Aku masih memperhatikannya sampai dia menutup pintu hijau itu.

Aku tertawa pelan. Lalu melihat topi merah muda yang ada di atas kepalaku ini, dan kembali memakainya. Aku berjalan menuju jalan raya yang ada di ujung gang ini sambil memegangi dadaku yang berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat, bukan karena habis berlari. Tapi karena seorang Lee Sungmin.

_Hei, Lee Sungmin, jika kau kelinci, maka akulah serigalanya._

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" seru _Eonni_ yang baru sampai, membuatku kembali terbangun, padahal aku baru mau tidur. Aku bangkit dari kasurku dan menghampiri dia di ruang tamu yang berhadapan dengan dapur.

Aku melihat pada jam. Jam sebelas malam, dan dia baru pulang. Seharusnya dari dulu sudah kularang dia untuk bekerja di café itu. Boss-nya selalu menyuruhnya untuk bekerja dari pagi sampai malam kalau sedang malam minggu seperti ini. Katanya, wajah Sungmin banyak menarik pengunjung. Heh, memangnya _Eonni_-ku ini apaa?

"Lagi-lagi jam segini baru pulang," kataku sambil duduk bersila di dekat meja makan. _Eonni_ melangkah menuju kamar mandi sambil mengambil handuk. "_Eonni_ bisa rematik kalau mandi air dingin setiap malam," aku memeringatkan dia. Tapi dia malah tertawa saja.

"Kau jadi terlihat seperti Kibum, Wookie," katanya.

Aku menggelembungkan pipiku, bisa-bisanya aku disamakan denam Kibum. "Aku bukan manusia berwajah datar seperti dia, _Eonni_!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'manusia berwajah datar' itu, Wookie?" tanya sebuah suara lembut, namun dapat membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Kibum yang baru pulang. Kedua tangannya dipenuhi plastik-plastik belanjaan. Ke mana saja gadis ini?

_Eonni_ menunda niatnya untuk mandi, dan malah mendekati aku dan Kibum yang duduk di dekat meja makan. "Memangnya seharian ini kau kemana saja, Kibum?" tanya _Eonni_ sambil mengintip isi plastik-plastik itu, sama seperti yang aku lakukan sekarang. Isinya kurang lebih sama dengan belanjaan perempuan seusia kami. Hanya saja dua plastik di antaranya berisi bahan makanan dari _supermarket_.

Aku menyerngit. "Untuk apa kau membeli _roll_ rambut, alat _makeup_, dan kuteks sebanyak ini?" tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan satu persatu barang-barang kecantikan yang ada dalam sebuah tas kertas yang berukuran cukup besar.

Kibum tidak menjawab, malah menunduk. Tapi aku sempat melihat semburat kemerahan di wajah putih tanpa _makeup_nya itu. Dia meremas-remas ujung jaket putih yang masih dia pakai. "Kibum…" panggilku.

"I… itu…" Dia diam sesaat. "A-aku hanya mau seperti perempuan lainnya," katanya lirih.

Seketika suasana di sekeliling kami menjadi hening. _Eonni_ duluanlah yang membuka pembicaraan dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya. Dia menyenggol pundak Kibum. "Kau tidak sedang menyukai seseorang, kan? Kibum?" tanya _Eonni_ masih dengan cengiran jahil.

Aku terbelalak dan langsung mendekati Kibum yang sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya dariku. "Kau menyukai seseorang? Siapa? Kenapa tidak pernah bilang?" cecarku. Jarang-jarang, bahkan tidak pernah, aku mendengar kalau Kibum, manusia yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi itu menyukai seseorang.

Wajah Kibum semakin merah. "Itu… Dia…"

**To Be Continue…**

**1.730 words**

Ah… akhirnya saya bisa update tiap hari seperti fic Shadow dulu. Rasanya kaya jatuh cinta lagi sama FFn.

Terima kasih untuk syubidubidu, Hyugi Lee, nahanakyu, KyuLoveMin, lee min young. Ini udah update.

Dan, sekalipun saya bukan ELF, tapi saya ini Clouds dan Sparkyu. Kok bisa? Bisalah! Saya gitu. Hahahaha…

Finished at:

Tuesday, 19 June 2012

00.48 A.M.

Published at:

Tuesday, 19 June 2012

11.00 A.M.

Paparazzi © Kazuma House Production ® 2012


	3. Chapter 3

Hari Senin, dimana orang-orang biasanya baru memulai hari pertama kerja, Sungmin malah baru libur di hari ini. Dan ini membuat keisengannya bersama kembarannya itu meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Seusai dari kampus, mereka langsung menyeretku ke dalam toilet yang sepi.

Aku melongo ketika melihat mereka berdua mengeluarkan sebuah tas besar berwarna merah muda masing-masing satu. "Kalian mau apa?"

"Mendandanimu, Kim Kibum!" kata Ryeowook sambil membuka tas itu dan mengeluarkan barang-barang _makeup_ yang masih baru. Alat _makeup_ yang baru kubeli kemarin.

Aku berjalan mundur menuju pintu, setelah mencium adanya gelagat aneh dari kedua temanku ini. Namun sayang, Sungmin lebih cepat untuk memegang tanganku dan membawaku kembali para Ryeowook. Serasa jadi akan dieksekusi mati. Tanpa sadar, aku menelan liurku sendiri.

Dari kami bertiga, memang aku dan Sungmin yang tidak bisa makeup. Tapi setidaknya, Sungmin tahu cara menggunakan bedak dan lip gloss yang selalu membuatku menghisap ludah kalau memakainya. Sementara aku nyaris tidak pernah menggunakan makeup bila bukan acara formal bersama _Appa_. Jangan tanyakan tentang Ryeowook, karena dia yang paling bisa menggunakan segala jenis teknik _makeup_.

Aku menutupi wajahku. "Aku nggak mau, Wookie!" kataku menolak tangan Wookie yang sudah ada _cream_ entah apa itu.

Ryeowook berdecak kesal di depanku. "Lalu untuk apa kau membeli alat-alat _makeup_ itu kalau bukan untuk dipakai, Kibum?"

Aku memandang lirih ke samping. Rasanya akan aneh. Pasti aneh. Aku yang tidak pernah memakai _makeup_ ini, tiba-tiba memakai _makeup_. "Untukmu saja," kataku. Padahal aku sudah keluar uang banyak untuk itu.

Ryeowook semakin berdecak kesal. Sementara Sungmin masih membujukku. "Tidak," kata Ryeowook. "Bagaimana _dia_ mau melihatmu?"

Aku membayangkan _dia_ yang dimaksudkan oleh Ryeowook. Seorang pemain basket kampus ini. Kembali wajahku merona merah. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku begini. Bagaimana kalau aku bertemu dengannya langsung seperti ide gila Ryeowook?

"Ayolah, sekali saja. Tipis saja, kok," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Aku menghela napas pasrah. "Hanya sekali…."

Dan semuanya kuserahkan ke dalam tangan Ryeowook. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada wajahku. Aku hanya menikmati tangannya dan sapuan kuas di wajahku.

.

.

Paparazzi © Kazuma B'tomat

Warning : KyuMin GS

Kazuma House Production present…

.

.

Kangin memandangi _namdongsaeng_nya yang sedang cengar-cengir sendiri memandangi sebuah topi merah muda yang entah di dapat dari mana. Sejak kembali ke tempat pemotretan, Kyuhyun cengar-cengir. Bahkan sampai tidak menyentuh PSP hitam kesayangannya.

Kangin menyenggol Leeteuk. "Dia kenapa?" tanyanya sambil melirik Kyuhyun. Leeteuk ikut melirik _namdongsaeng_nya lalu menyerngit bingung dan menggedikkan bahu. Kangin menanyakan lagi hal yang sama pada semua penghuni mobil, sampai-sampai Kyuhyun dipandangi mereka secara bersamaan untuk waktu yang lama.

Seakan sadar, Kyuhyun mendongak. "_Wae_?"

Mereka semua mengerjapkan mata. "Kau kenapa, Setan?" tanya Donghae yang menghasilkan sebuah jitakan dari Kyuhyun. "Sakit, _babo_!"

"Aku bukan setan, Ikan!" balas Kyuhyun sengit. Ia memandangi semua orang yang memandanginya. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Kyuhyun memandangi dirinya yang sudah mengenakan kaos abu-abu bergaris putih.

Mereka semua mengangguk. "Kenapa kau cengar-cengir melihat topi itu?" tanya Il Woo.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap mereka satu persatu. "Mau tahu?" tanyanya dan disambut dengan anggukan serempak dari semua yang ada di dalam mobil. "KEPO!"

Emosi seketika meledak dalam setiap orang, terutama Kangin. Memang pantas kalau Kyuhyun mendapat julukan Evil Prince karena dia bisa membuat orang keki di segala suasana. Seperti saat ini. Kangin kembali merutuki dirinya yang mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun seperti tempo hari lalu.

Sementara Kyuhyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan setelah dapat menjahili para _hyung_nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau cantik, Kibum!" pekikku histeris melihat wajah Kibum yang terpoleskan _makeup_. Kibum memandang tak percaya dirinya sendiri pada cermin.

"I-ini aku?" tanyanya. Aku dan Ryeowook mengangguk.

Kibum benar-benar imut dan cantik. Apalagi rambut panjang yang selalu dia kuncir itu kini digerai dan hanya dikuncir setengah. Namun sayangnya, _makeup_nya ini tidak cocok dengan bajunya yang terlalu seperti laki-laki. Lihat saja, dia memakai kaos yang dilapis kemeja kotak-kotak merah, jeans belel, dan sepatu _sneakers_.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Bagaimana dia bisa melihatmu sebagai perempuan kalau kau seperti laki-laki? Ayo ganti baju!" perintah Ryeowook.

"Ganti baju?" tanyaku namun tidak dijawab. Ryeowook mengobrak-abrik tas besarnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kaos lengan panjang dan celana pensil, lalu menyerahkannya pada Kibum yang terkaget-kaget.

"Tasmu seperti kantong Doraemon, Wookie," katanya. Aku setuju. Ryeowook hanya nyengir. Lalu Kibum masuk ke dalam. Ketika dia keluar, dia kembali membuat kami takjub. Dia benar-benar bermetamorfosis menjadi Kibum yang lain.

"Foto dulu!" kataku sambil mengeluarkan ponsel. "Hal seperti ini harus diabadikan!" Kami berfoto ria sebelum akhirnya keluar dari toilet yang lama-lama terasa pengap.

Aku merasakan beberapa mahasiswa yang mencuri pandang dan bahkan ada yang terang-terangan menatap Kibum yang berjalan dengan menunduk. Mungkin mereka kaget dengan metamorfosis dari Kibum.

"Kibum, dongak dong," kataku. "Kalau kau menunduk malah aneh."

Kibum menurut, dan tepat saat itu, Henry, laki-laki yang disukai Kibum selama ini berjalan mendekati kami. Wajah Kibum merona dan dia kembali menunduk. Kulihat wajah Henry juga sedikit kemerahan. Entah itu karena melihat Kibum atau habis berlari dari lapangan basket.

"Kibum," panggilnya. "Emm… besok kau ada waktu, nggak?" tanyanya. Aku langsung nyengir, sedangkan Kibum masih cengo di tempat. Kusenggol lengan Kibum, begitu pula dengan Ryeowook.

"Me-memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kibum tergagap. Dia memegangi tanganku erat sekali. Bahkan tanganku sampai basah karena tangan Kibum yang berkeringat.

Henry menggaruk tengkunknya. "Besok aku lomba basket. Nonton, ya?" pintanya.

Kibum masih tampak kaget dan belum bisa menjawab. "Tentu saja! Akan kupastikan dia menontonmu besok!" ucapku menggantikan Kibum.

Henry mengangguk-angguk, "Baiklah. _Annyeong_." Dia kembali pergi lagi secepat kilat.

Aku dan Ryeowook langsung menggoda Kibum yang merona hebat. Ryeowook mengulang kata-kata Henry tadi. Benar-benar kisah cinta yang manis. Kadang akupun iri dengan pada _yeodongsaeng_ku ini. Mereka mencintai laki-laki yang mencintai mereka juga. Sedangkan aku, cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ah sudahlah, itu masa lalu.

Ryeowook mengajak kami pergi ke mall. Katanya pacarnya sedang tampil di sana. Kalau menurutku, pacar Ryeowook itu aneh. Dia bisa cengar-cengir sendiri, dan dalam satu keadaan bisa mengeluarkan aura gelap dan dingin seperti setan. Aku juga tidak tahu, bagaimana caranya Ryeowook bisa kenal dengan laki-laki yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu. Terlalu abstrak.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti dugaanku, mall sangat ramai. Tentu saja karena Super Junior sedang tampil. Dan kalau bukan karena rengekan Ryeowook, aku akan lebih memilih untuk mendekam di rumah bersama buku-bukuku dan memikirkan tentang Henry tadi. Seperti mimpi saja Henry tiba-tiba datang dan memintaku untuk menonton pertandingan basketnya. Padahal, tanpa dia mintapun, aku akan menontonya.

Henry adalah laki-laki yang kusukai sejak masa OSPEK. Dia tinggi, dan sangat jago bermain basket. Dia cukup populer di kampus. Dia juga mendapat beasiswa kuliah dari satu perusahaan karena kehebatannya bermain basket. Tak pernah sekalipun aku mendengar Henry dekat dengan seorang perempuan, sampai tadi dia menemuiku dan berkata hal yang masih terasa janggal di telingaku.

Ryeowook menyedot _milk shake_ coklatnya sambil terus menyeretku dan Sungmin menuju panggung yang dipenuhi oleh gadis-gadis muda seusia kami. Harus kuakui, boyband Super Junior itu sedang naik daun dan terkenal. Beruntungnya Wookie menjadi kekasih dari salah satu personilnya.

"Ayo!" kata Ryeowook sambil berjalan menuju backstage dan bukannya depan panggung. Apa yang mau ditonton dari sini?"

"Kau mau menemui pacarmu itu, Wookie?" tanyaku. Ryeowook mengangguk. "Kalau gitu kau tinggalkan saja aku dan Sungmin di café tadi!" kataku setengah kesal.

"Aku malu kalau hanya berduaan saja dengan Yesung. Makanya kuajak kalian," katanya.

Bertepatan saat itu, Super Junior baru menyelesaikan lagunya dan turun dari panggung. Managernya yang waktu itu kulihat, memperbolehkan kami untuk masuk ke tempat Super Junior berada. Banyak artis yang sering kulihat di TV, kini lalu lalang bersamaku. Tapi aku tidak akan bertingkah norak seperti kebanyakan orang yang langsung minta foto. Bodo amat dengan mereka. Aku tidak mengenal mereka, kok.

Ryeowook langsung berlari begitu melihat kekasihnya. Aku memaku di tempat sambil memegangi tangan Sungmin erat-erat. Lidahku keluh saat melihat orang itu. Orang yang selama ini selalu kuhindari dan tidak ingin kutemui.

"Kau kenapa, Kibum?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah sedikit panik melihat banyak peluh di wajahku. Aku menggeleng. "Kalau kau sakit, lebih baik kita langsung pulang."

"_Ani_… aku baik-baik saja," jawabku tidak ingin membuatnya panik.

Tahu-tahu, salah satu member SuJu yang bertopi merah muda mendekati kami berdua. Hei, sepertinya aku pernah melihat topi itu. Bukankah itu topi seragam milik Sungmin?

.

.

.

.

.

Ini seperti mukjizat, dapat bertemu dengannya lagi. Kupikir, aku tidak akan bertemu lagi. Dia bersama temannya yang berwajah datar itu. Aku yang mengenakan topi merah mudanya ini, langsung mendekati mereka. Tidak ada senyum di wajahnya. Adanya ekspresi panik.

Aku langsung memakaikan topi itu di kepalanya. Dia kaget. "Itu topimu. Terimakasih yang waktu itu," kataku.

Senyum manis langsung mengembang di wajahnya. "Ah, iya. Sama-sama."

Aih… semakin imut saja dia. "Ada apa ke mari?" tanyaku. Karena dia sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang akan mengejar-ngejar seorang artis seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh Sparkyu.

"Aa… aku diajak Ryeowook," katanya sambil menunjuk Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sedang bermesraan di belakangku. Semakin membuatku iri saja.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan gadis berwajah datar yang ada di sebelahnya. Wajahnya pucat, seperti melihat setan saja. Umm… oke, aku memang dipanggil Setan oleh para hyungku. Tapi aku bukan setan dalam arti sebenarnya. Aku manusia, dan kakiku masih menapak pada tanah.

"Sungmin, ayo pergi," katanya sambil berbalik.

Sungmin kaget. "Kenapa, Kibum?" tanyanya. Gadis berwajah datar itu tidak menjawab dan semakin menyeret Sungmin menjauh. "Maaf, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. _Annyeong_," katanya lalu mengikuti gadis yang bernama Kibum itu.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahuku. Aku menoleh, mendapati Siwon hyung sedang berdiri sambil menatap dua gadis yang tadi berdiri di depanku. "Mereka siapa?" tanyanya.

"Oh, yang tadi pakai topi merah muda namanya Sungmin. Dan temannya, Kibum." Entah aku salah melihat atau tidak, namun wajah Siwon _hyung_ menegang. Dia pun terpaku menatap pintu keluar yang dilalui oleh dua gadis itu. "Kau kenapa, Hyung?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

Seakan sadar dari lamunannya, Siwon _hyung_ menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya lalu berbalik memasuki _dressing room_ untuk Super Junior.

Ada apa ini? Apa Siwon _hyung_ memiliki hubungan dengan gadis berwajah datar itu? Atau malah dengan Sungmin? Aku harus tahu!

**To Be Continue…**

**1.611 words**

Khusus hari ini, saya update dua kali. Berhubung hari ini adalah dua tahunnya Kazuma B'tomat menjadi warga FFn. Ahahaha… gak nyangka bisa selama itu.

Terima kasih pada MinnieGalz dan yang sudah membaca.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Tuesday, June 19, 2012

01.33 P.M

Published at:

Tuesday, June 19, 2012

04.57 P.M

**Paparazzi © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


	4. Chapter 4

Kyuhyun baru bangun saat jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan dia seperti waktu itu. Hari ini juga, semua _member_ SuJu sedang menikmati hari bebas mereka. Tidak ada jadwal _show_ di manapun. Manager mereka juga tidak menjadwalkan mereka untuk latihan. Jadilah mereka berdelapan menikmati waktu seharian dengan berleha-leha.

Setelah gosok gigi dan cuci muka, Kyuhyun mendekati _hyung_nya yang sedang membersihkan aquarium kura-kuranya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung. Yesung terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah berjongkok di depannya sambil mengangkat Ddangkoma, salah satu kura-kura milik Yesung.

"_Hyung_," panggilnya.

Tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya, Yesung memberikan respon. "Hmm… ada apa?"

"Bagaimana caramu mendekati Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan memainkan Ddangkoma yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. Kadang dia berpikir, apa hewan itu masih hidup atau sudah mati karena jarang sekali terlihat bergerak.

Yesung langsung mendongak begitu mendengar nama kekasihnya di sebut-sebut oleh _namdongsaeng_nya. "_Wae_?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah datar.

"Aku mau tahu," jawab Kyuhyun. "Lagipula, sepertinya selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan perempuan. Sampai tiba-tiba kau mengenalkannya pada kami sebagai pacarmu."

Yesung tampak berpikir sebentar. Lalu senyum tanpa dosa menghiasi wajahnya. "Apa kau sedang mendekati seorang gadis, eh? Evil Magnae?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun gelagapan. "_A-anieoyo_! Cepat beri tahu saja! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" kata Kyuhyun sok sibuk. Bukannya menjawab, Yesung malah pergi ke kamarnya dan kembali ke hadapan Kyuhyun dengan membawa buku bersampul putih yang langsung diberikan pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Cara pertama : Buatlah keadaan seolah kalian bertemu secara tidak sengaja, dan ajaklah dia mengobrol lebih dekat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Paparazzi © Kazuma B'tomat

Warning : KyuMin GS

Kazuma House Production present…

.

.

Kyuhyun PoV

Kupacu mobil putih yang beberapa bulan lalu baru kubeli menuju sebuah café yang berada di dekat stasiun. Namanya Café Beans, tempat Sungmin bekerja. Setelah sampai dan memarkirkan mobilku di dekat café itu, bukannya turun aku malah masih duduk balik kemudi. Mengintai layaknya FBI di film-film.

Kulirik buku bersampul putih yang tadi diberikan Yesung _Hyung_. Seribu Satu Cara Mendapatkan Pacar. Dari judulnya saja sudah terdengar konyol. Bisa-bisanya Yesung hyung membeli buku seperti itu. Dan idiotnya, aku mempraktekan apa yang ada di dalam buku itu.

Aku memang dipanggil Evil Prince yang membuat para _yeoja_ meleleh. Tapi dalam kenyataannya, pengalamanku berpacaran adalah nol besar. Memalukan, eh? Ya, ya, ya… kuakui hal itu. Dan Sungmin adalah _yeoja_ beruntung yang pertama kali mendapatkan hatiku. _How lucky you are._

Setelah memakai topi yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahku, aku keluar dan masuk ke dalam café itu. Bau kopi pekat yang pertama kali tercium. Aku duduk di paling pojok dari café ini, sambil melihat situasi, kalau-kalau ada Sparkyu atau ELF yang melihatku.

"Selamat sore! Mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan yang menghampiriku. Langsung saja aku mendongak, mendapati Sungmin sedang berdiri dengan senyum yang memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Matanya terbelalak kaget. "Kau?" pekiknya.

Buru-buru kuberikan tanda padanya dengan menaruh telunjuk di bibirku agar dia tidak berteriak dan membeberkan siapa aku sebenarnya. Hei! Nggak lucu kalau nanti aku pulang ke _dorm_ dengan keadaan badan yang seperti zebra. Sungmin yang sepertinya mengerti, menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau ice cappuccino," kataku.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil menekan-nekan PDA-nya. "Pakai gula atau tidak?"

"Iya," jawabku. Dia segera pergi ke dapur, sementara aku duduk menunggu di sini sambil mengawasi keadaan.

Keadaan di sini sama sekali tidak membuatku nyaman. Kebanyakan pengunjungnya adalah perempuan, dan itu dia yang menjadi pusat permasalahan! Hei, hei! Jangan berpikiran aku ini homo. Aku masih normal. Buktinya, aku menyukai Lee Sungmin sampai-sampai rela melakukan hal ini.

Kuturunkan lebih dalam topiku yang membuatku terlihat seperti teroris. Terserah apa yang dibilang orang pada penampilanku, asalkan aku aman.

"Ini pesanannya!" seru suara yang kini mudah sekali kuingat. Tentu saja suara Sungmin. Dia meletakkan gelas plastik itu di meja yang berada di hadapanku. Kemudian dia duduk di hadapanku. "Sudah tidak takut berkeliaran?"

"Berkeliaran?" tanyaku dengan kata yang kuanggap kurang manusiawi. "Kau mengatakannya seolah aku bukan manusia." Kuminum ice cappuccino yang kupesan dan membuatku mendelik. "_Ya_! Pahit sekali!" seruku. Padahal minuman berwarna coklat muda itu belum sama sekali masuk ke kerongkonganku.

Sungmin buru-buru kembali ke dapur dan membawa sebuah botol berisi gula cair. "Sini, biar kutambahkan," katanya. Setelah ditambahkan gula, rasa cappuccino itu setidaknya tidak sepahit tadi.

"Kau tidak masalah keluar seperti waktu itu?" tanya Sungmin. Apa dia mengkhawatirkan keadaanku?

Aku mengeluarkan _evil smirk_ yang biasanya membuat para gadis memerah. Tapi tidak seperti gadis di depanku ini. Wajah putihnya bahkan tidak menunjukkan adanya rona kemerahan. "Tidak apa-apa, selama mereka tidak tahu."

Dia mengangguk-angguk, hendak berdiri. Langsung saja kutahan tangannya. "Eh?" dia kaget, "ada apa?"

"Temani aku mengobrol sebentar," kataku menunjukkan senyum termanisku. "Tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyaku dijawab dengan anggukkan dan senyuman. Sungmin kembali duduk, dan aku mulai berceloteh banyak tentang segala hal.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum PoV

"_Ne_, Kibum, aku tidak bisa menemanimu nonton pertandingan basket!" kata Ryeowook padaku, "aku harus bekerja. Tidak mungkin aku bolos hari ini. Sudah menjelang ulangan umum!"

"Sekali saja!" Aku terus merajuk sambil menarik tangannya menuju lapangan basket _indoor_, tempat pertandingan dilaksanakan. "Lagipula kau mulai bekerja jam empat. Dan ini masih setengah empat. Lima belas menit saja."

Hanya Ryeowook yang bisa kuminta menemani. Sungmin sudah pergi ke tempat kerjanya beberapa menit lalu, meninggalkan aku dan Wookie sendirian. Dan sekarang, yeoja berambut bergelombang ini juga akan meninggalkanku dengan keadaan wajah berlapis makeup dari pagi tadi. Aish… aku malu bila bertemu Henry dengan keadaan seperti ini nanti.

"Wookie…" kataku sambil memeluk lengannya.

"Bummie…" balasnya. Percuma berimut-imut ria dengan Ryeowook karena kami berdua tidak akan mempan dengan keimutan seperti itu. Lain lagi masalahnya kalau Sungmin yang sudah mengeluarkan wajah _aegyeo_-nya yang kelewat batas. Tidak akan ada yang tega untuk menolaknya.

"Kibum… kau tahu, kan, aku harus pulang dulu dan mengambil buku, baru pergi bekerja. Dari sini ke rumah juga lima belas menit." Aku menghela napas. "Masa kau tega melihat temanmu ini dipecat dari pekerjaannya karena telat?" Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya.

Lebay…. Kalau dia telat juga tidak akan bermasalah dengan pekerjaannya. Padahal pekerjaannya yang paling enak. Hanya mengajar privat anak kelas tiga SD. Oke, yang paling enak itu aku, karena aku baru akan bekerja bila ada panggilan dari perusahaan penerbitan yang membutuhkan jasaku.

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, aku melepaskan pelukanku dari tangannya. Lama-lama kasihan juga. "Ya sudah sana!" kataku sambil memajukkan sedikit bibirku.

Giliran Ryeowook yang memelukku. "Makasih, Kibum… Jangan lupa kasih tahu perkembangannya, ya, kalau diajak jalan!" Ryeowook mencubit kedua pipiku lalu langsung kabur keluar. Wajahku terasa panas. Apa sih yang dipikirkan Ryeowook! Tidak mungkin Henry mengajakku jalan. Dalam mimpi mungkin saja.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju gedung lapangan _indoor_ dan memilih kursi tribun baling atas. Pertandingan berjalan sengit. Ingin rasanya aku meneriakkan nama Henry sekarang juga. Tapi tentu saja hal itu memalukan. Maka aku memilih diam, sementara yang lain berteriak-teriak.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin PoV

Entah sudah berapa menit kuhabiskan dengan mengobrol bersama _namja_ yang baru kukenal beberapa hari lalu. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, anggota termuda boyband Super Junior. Kuakui wajahnya sangat tampan, ditambah lagi dengan senyum tipisnya itu. Bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai orang yang baru kukenal. Aku hanya mengaguminya.

Dia sibuk bercerita bagaimana para personel SuJu. Mulai dari _leader_ mereka, Leeteuk yang baik seperti malaikat. Siwon yang selalu menceramahinya bila berbuat usil dengan para _hyung_nya. Sampai manager mereka yang katanya suka gonta-ganti teman kencan, tapi tidak pernah mengangap mereka sebagai pacarnya.

"Dari tadi aku terus yang bercerita. Kau bagaimana?" tanyanya. Lagi-lagi dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Aku?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk diri sendiri. Dia mengangguk. "Aku masih kuliah dijurusan design komunikasi visual. Aku punya adik kembar. Dan… um… aku bingung mau bilang apa lagi," jawabku kikuk. "Kau saja yang bertanya! Kau mau tahu apa?"

Dia tampak berpikir. "Kenapa kau masuk jurusan design komunikasi visual?" tanyanya.

"Karena aku suka," jawabku.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bekerja di tempat seperti ini?" Dia bersandar pada sandaran kursi. "Kau bisa saja kalau mau menjadi model majalah. Pernah mencobanya?"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Bukan dia yang pertama kali mengatakan hal itu. Ryeowook juga pernah mengatakannya. "_Ani_, aku belum pernah mencobanya. Menjadi model itu terlihat menyenangkan, tapi kenyataannya tidak semenyenangkan itu." Dia tampak menaikkan alisnya. "Kalau jadi model, bukan tidak mungkin kalau aku dilarang makan coklat dan segala hal yang berbau manis yang sangat kusuka untuk menjaga berat badan agar tetap stabil."

Dia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "_Mwo_? Kau suka makan coklat?" Aku mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak kelihatkan gemuk?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawabku seadanya. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu, mendapati café yang kini bertambah ramai. "Sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa menemanimu mengobrol, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Aku permisi," pamitku baik-baik dan berlalu setelah dia mengangguk.

Saat kembali ke dapur, Sunny dan Yoona memberondongku dengan pertanyaan. "Dia siapamu, Minnie?" tanya Yoona.

Aku menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Dia temanku," jawabku. Tidak mungkin aku membeberkan siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Aku kasihan kalau harus melihat laki-laki itu kembali berlarian menghindari kejaran gadis-gadis.

Sunny melirik sinis. "Tingkahnya mencurigakan. Apa-apaan itu menggunakan topi sampai menutupi wajahnya seperti itu."

"Itu… kebiasaannya," kataku berbohong sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"_Ya_! Ngapain kalian ngerumpi di sana?" lengkingan cempreng dari Heecul _Ajumma_ menganggetkan kami. "Aku membayar kalian bukan untuk mengobrol saja."

Takut-takut, kami bertiga membalik badan mengadap Heecul _Ajumma_. Bulu kudukku sudah berdiri semua. "_N-ne_, _Ajumma_," jawab kami. Heechul _Ajumma_ masih berdiri dengan menggendong Heebum. Aku segera menuju wastafel dan mencuci gelas-gelas yang ada di sana.

Harus kuakui dari hari ke hari, _boss_ku itu semakin menyeramkan saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum PoV

Saking ramainya orang-orang yang menonton, aku sampai keluar yang paling terakhir karena duduk di paling belakang. Saat gedung sudah kosong, aku baru bisa keluar. Ah, bodohnya aku duduk di sana. Harusnya aku duduk di dekat pintu saja.

"Kibum-_ssi_!" panggil suara yang sudah sangat kukenal. Telapak tanganku basah. Lamat-lamat aku berbalik, mendapati Henry sudah berdiri dengan wajah berkeringat dan ransel di punggungnya. "Boleh aku mengantarmu pulang?" tanyanya.

Ya Tuhan. Ada badai apa sampai-sampai hal yang dikhayalkan Ryeowook tadi menjadi kenyataan. Dengan malu-malu aku mengangguk.

"_Kajja_," katanya lalu berjalan bersisihan denganku.

Selama perjalanan menuju halte depan kampus, tidak ada percakapan yang terbuka. Baik aku dan Henry sama-sama bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kenyataan ini masih sulit diterima akal sehatku. Dan aku yang hanya setelinganya, membuat banyak pasang mata memandang ke kami dengan berbagaimacam jenis tatapan.

"Kau tinggal di mana?" tanyanya.

"Dekat Seoul Hospital," jawabku sambil meremas ujung jaket yang kukenakan. "Kau sendiri?"

Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang kuyakin tidak gatal. "Dekat stasiun."

Langsung kuhentikan langkahku. "Kalau begitu, tidak usah mengantarku. Tujuan kita berlawanan arah."

Aku tidak berani memandang langsung ke matanya. Berada dalam jarak sedekat ini pun sudah membuat jantungku seakan terkena sengatan listrik. Padahal, leherku sudah sangat pegal menunduk terus dari tadi menonton pertandingan basket.

"Tidak apa-apa." Lalu kami kembali terdiam sampai dia buka mulut. "Kau dekat sekali dengan dua temanmu itu," katanya. Lagi-lagi dia yang memulai permbicaraan.

Aku mengangguk. "_Ne_, namanya Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Kami sudah berteman sejak SMP."

"Sudah lama, ya." Aku mengangguk. Tahu-tahu, tangan Henry ada di pundakku. "Jangan menunduk terus. Lehermu tidak pegal, apa?"

Aku menghadap ke depan. "_Ne_."

Kami berdiri di halte yang lumayan ramai sore ini, menunggu bus yang mengantar ke rumahku. "Aaa… kau, menjadi atlet itu enak, tidak?" tanyaku bingung sendiri. Malu-malu, aku meliriknya yang menyulingkan senyum.

"Menurutku, sih, enak." Tiba-tiba dia menoleh padaku. "Selama kau menyukai dan merasa nyaman dengan apa yang kau lakukan, menjadi apapun akan terasa menyenangkan." Senyum lebar kembali menghiasi wajahnya, membuat matanya menyipit. Tanpa sadar, aku menyulingkan senyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung PoV

Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti dengan Si Bocah Setan Cho Kyuhyun itu. Sejak pulang entah dari mana, dia membuntutiku ke manapun aku pergi. Dan hasilnya, darahku naik sampai kepala, begitu juga emosi terpendamku padanya selama ini. Padahal tadi pagi dia terlihat begitu manis–ya, kuakui itu.

"_Ya_! Ngapain kau mengikutiku terus? Hari ini bukan April Mop!" teriakku saat hendak mengambil minum. Donghae yang tadi sedang menonton, kini menghampiriku dan Si Magnae Setan ini.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku hanya mau bertanya, _hyung_!" katanya dengan wajah memelas yang minta ditimpuk Ddangkoma.

Aku berdecak kesal. "Dari tadi kau mengatakan hal itu, tapi sama sekali tidak bertanya!" teriakku lagi. Maunya apa sih bocah ini? Bikin keki saja.

Bukannya dia menjawa, dia malah menunjuk Donghae. "Masih ada Si Ikan di sini."

Aku menghela napas. Sabar Yesung… sabar…. _Namdongsaeng_-mu ini hanya ingin mengerjaimu seperti biasa. "Cepat bisikkan!"

Dia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telingaku dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuatku kaget. "_Mwo_? Buat apa kau menanyakan tentang Ryeowook?" Dia menepuk dahi. Donghae menatap kami bergantian.

"_HYUNG_! KENAPA DISEBUTKAN?" teriaknya.

Aku langsung menjitak kepala bocah yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dariku ini. "Kau yang aneh. Kenapa bisa-bisanya menanyakan banyak hal aneh hari ini. Mulai dari caraku mendekati Wookie, dan sekarang kau bertanya di mana rumah Wookie! Bagaimana aku tidak panas mendengarnya!"

"AKU TIDAK BERMINAT PADA PACARMU, _HYUNG_! AKU BERMINAT PADA KAKAKNYA!" teriak Kyuhyun yang emosi. Terlihat dari dadanya yang naik turun. Harusnya aku yang emosi.

Sebentar!

Seketika hening menyergap kami.

"E- itu. Bukan itu!" jawab Kyuhyun tergagap.

Aku dan Donghae tersenyum penuh arti. Sepetinya kami sepikiran. Langsung saja tangan kami terjulur untuk merangkul dan mengacak-acak rambut berwarna karamel yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan Si Setan itu.

"Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah besar!" kata Donghae.

"_Ya_! Jauhkan tangan laknat kalian dari rambutku!" teriaknya yang tidak kami gubris sampai Leeteuk, leader yang berhati malaikat, keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri kami.

Dia tampak tidak mengerti. "Kalian kenapa teriak-teriak?"

"KYUHYUN MENYUKAI LEE SUNGMIN!" teriakku dan Donghae serempak. Senyum lebar terpancar di wajah Leeteuk, disusul dengan _member_ lain yang menghentikan aktivitas mereka setelah mendengarkan teriakkan kami.

Mulai hari ini, tidak ada yang namanya Evil Prince Cho Kyuhyun. Karena kau akan merasakan hari-hari seperti di neraka!

**To Be Continue…**

**2.204 words**

Yeah… Chapter ini panjang. Kalau jujur, waktu saya ngebuat chapter satu, saya beneran nggak tahu, lho, cerita ini mau dibawa ke mana. Tapi saya janji akan mengusahakan untuk _update_ tiap hari.

Apa sceen KyuMin-nya cukup memuaskan? Kali ini sceen Henry X Kibum dulu, nanti (entah kapan, tapi pasti) ada sceen SiBum.

Ada yang minta sceen Donghae dan Eunhyuk? Kalo ada, nanti saya bikin.

Terima kasih untuk: Hyugi Lee, Cho97, Narunaru bofi, Vivinetaria, MinnieGalz, Asahi, nahanakyu, KyuLoveMin. Dan semua yang sudah membaca.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Wednesday, 20 June 2012

08.00 P.M.

Published at:

Wednesday, 20 June 2012

10.05 P.M.

**Paparazzi © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


	5. Chapter 5

'BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!'

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun diketuk dengan semena-mena oleh entah-siapa-itu yang ada di luar. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah bangun, duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memeluk guling dan membaca buku yang kemarin diberikan Yesung. Biarpun dia bilang konyol, kenyataannya dia tetap mengikuti apa yang tertulis di dalamnya.

"Hoi, Evil Magnae!" panggil suara nge-bass dari luar. "Buka pintunya!"

Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk tetap di posisinya, meski suara sang manager sudah sangat marah. "Nggak mau!" teriaknya.

Setelah insiden keceplosan seminggu yang lalu, dengan seenak jidat para _hyung_-nya, terutama Kangin, Hangeng, dan Donghae yang paling getol membuatnya menjadi babu. Yeah, babu. Pembantu. Kalau bukan karena ancaman tentang perasaannya pada Sungmin, sudah dapat dipastikan dia tidak mau mengerjakan hal itu.

Biar begitu, mungkin hanya Leeteuk yang masih memiliki hati nurani pada _namdongsaeng_-nya itu dan menyuruh Kangin, Hangeng, atau Donghae yang mengerjakan kewajiban mereka. Dia juga tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun menyentuh wajan, begitu pula dengan _member_ lain. Mereka masih sayang perut.

"Enak saja aku dijadikan pembantu, padahal di rumahku sendiri ada banyak pembantu," rutuk Kyuhyun sambil memonyongkan bibirnya beberapa mili.

"Kalau kau tidak segera keluar dan mandi, akan kutelfon Sungmin sekarang juga!" teriak Il Woo yang langsung membuat otak Kyuhyun bekerja saat mendengar nama Sungmin disebutkan. "Akan kukatakan kalau kau menyukainya, dan kau tidak mau mandi!"

"Iya! Iya!" balas Kyuhyun. "Bisanya ngadu!" cibir Kyuhyun lalu bangkit dari tempatnya dan keluar tanpa membereskan kamarnya yang seperti tempat pembuangan sampah.

.

.

.

.

.

Cara Kedua : Cari tahu segala hal tentang dia. Kalau bisa, bertemanlah dalam jejaring sosial

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Paparazzi © Kazuma B'tomat

Warning : KyuMin / YeWook / SiBum / HeBum (GS)

Kazuma House Production present…

.

.

Kyuhyun PoV

Aish… bagaimana mau mendekati Sungmin kalau punya waktu untuk main PSP saja nyaris tidak ada. Seminggu ini adalah seminggu paling berat dalam hidupku. Bukan hanya karena promo album terbaru kami, tapi karena aku juga dijadikan pembantu. Harusnya julukan Evil yang mereka berikan padaku lebih cocok kalau diberikan pada _hyungdeul_-ku.

Malam ini, aku sekamar hotel dengan Yesung _hyung_. Seperti biasa pula, dia mengacuhkanku dan malah memilih untuk bermesraan dengan pacarnya lewat balok kecil berwarna hitam yang sejak tadi melekat di telinganya.

"Pulsanya mahal!" sindirku sambil membuka laptop. Sepertinya manusia berkepala besar itu tidak mendengarku.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar kami terbuka, dan Si Siluman Ikan itu masuk. Aku berdecak kesal. "Mau apa?"

Dia malah tertawa-tawa dan seenaknya duduk di ranjangku. Dia menyodorkan ponselnya di depan wajahku. Langsung kuambil, dan berhasil membuat mataku terbelalak. "Dapat darimana?" Twitter Sungmin. Sudah lama aku mencarinya. Kenapa malah Siluman Ikan ini yang mendapatkannya duluan?

Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. "Bukannya berterima kasih…" desahnya. "Mudah saja, tinggal buka akun Yesung _hyung_, cari dalam daftar _following_-nya."

Kenapa hal itu tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku?

Aku hanya tersenyum masam. "Hmm… _gomawo_."

"Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan untuk mendekatinya?"

"Hmm?" dengungku dengan mata masih fokus pada layar laptop yang menunjukkan halaman twitter, dan segera mencari akun Sungmin, lalu mem-_follow_-nya. "Hanya mengajaknya mengobrol. Kenapa?"

"Tidak bertanya padaku? Aku bisa saja memberikanmu petuah-petuah jitu untuk mendekatinya."

Aku menaikkan alis. "Buat apa mendapat petuah orang yang bahkan pacaran saja belum pernah." Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan apa-kau-bercanda. Seketika aku menghembuskan napas berat. Percuma menanyakan hal itu pada Ikan ini. "Lebih baik minta petuah dari Il Woo _hyung_."

Senyumku melebar, setelah melihat _followers_-ku bertambah dengan nama Sungmin di sana hanya setelah beberapa menit aku mem-_follow_-nya. Aku mematikan laptopku dan mendorong Donghae _hyung_ agar berdiri dari kasurku. "Sudah sana kembali ke alammu! Aku mau tidur."

"Iya… iya…" cibirnya lalu keluar.

Kulirik Yesung _hyung_ yang masih setia dengan ponselnya. "Kau juga, _hyung_! Suaramu berisik sekali!" Dan lagi-lagi, aku diabaikan.

Ini akan menjadi mimpi indah sepanjang masa.

.

.

.

.

.

Il Woo PoV

Menjadi manager sebuah boyband dengan anggotanya yang punya karakter berbeda itu sangat merepotkan. Yesung dengan kebiasaannya memegang daerah di atas bibir _member_ lain. Kyuhyun, _member_ paling muda dan selalu menjahili _hyungdeul_-nya. Dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau tidak bekerja, bagaimana aku mendapat uang?

Saat baru saja akan membuka kamar Yesung dan Kyuhyun, teriakkan Bocah Setan itu sudah terdengar. _Ya_! Apa lagi yang dilakukannya kali ini?

Buru-buru aku masuk. "Ada apa?"

Aku mendapati Kyuhyung, Si Bocah Setan itu, berdiri dengan mulut terngaga. Dia masih menggunakan piyama biru gelapnya. "Sungmin… Dia meng-_unfollow_-ku," katanya sambil terus menatap layar ponselnya nanar. "Bagaimana ini, _Hyung_? Kenapa bisa begini?"

Aku menggeleng tidak percaya. "Aih… Cuma gara-gara itu kau berteriak? Kupikir kau melihat setan atau binatang buas!" kataku emosi sambil menjitak kepalanya.

Dia mengaduh-aduh pelan, memegangi kepalanya. "Kau tidak pernah merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta setengah mati, _Hyung_! Kau kan playboy!"

"Kau masih bocah dua puluh tiga tahun. Tahu apa tentang rasanya cinta mati?" Dia terlalu berlebihan. Sejak seminggu lalu, atau lebih, aku menjadi bulan-bulanannya yang dia katai _playboy_. Dan itu menggelikan. "Aku bukan _playboy_! Aku masih _single_!"

Dia melirikku. "Apanya yang _single_? Hampir setiap malam minggu aku melihatmu jalan dengan _yeoja_ yang berbeda! Tak akan kubiarkan kau mendekati Sungminku!" katanya posesif.

Bocah ini semakin membuatku ingin menjitaknya. Apa-apaan tatapannya itu, seakan aku adalah penjahat. Terus yang tadi itu, dia mengatakan 'Sungminku'? Padahal belum resmi menjadi pacarnya saja sudah berani-beraninya menyebut Sungmin sebagai miliknya.

"Cepat mandi!" perintaku.

Dia malah kembali tidur di kasurnya dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuh. "Nggak mau!"

"_Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun!" teriakku. Habis sudah kesabaranku. "Kalau kau telat aku juga yang kena masalah!" kataku. Setelah ini, Super Junior memang harus _off air_ di daerah dekat sini. Sialnya, lima belas menit lagi kami harus sampai di sana, tapi Setan yang satu ini malah kembali tidur.

"Itu sih deritamu, _hyung_!"

Aku mengambil botol aqua yang sejak tadi kupegang. Langsung kusiram dia.

"_YA_! KENAPA MALAH MENYIRAMKU?"

"Itu deritamu!" balasku. "Cepat mandi. Bangunkan juga Yesung. Kutunggu di depan van. Hari ini kita ada _off air_, lalu kita pulang. Dan kau bisa mengejar Sungminmu tercinta!"

BLAM! Kubanting pintu kamar bernomor 187 ini. Melangkah menuju restoran untuk menyantap sarapan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghembuskan napas berat-berat saat tiga gadis di hadapannya ini memberondong dirinya dengan pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting. Meski di wajahnya masih terlukis senyum manis seperti biasa, tapi hatinya sudah benar-benar gondok mendengar mereka menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun berulang kali. Sepertinya dia akan menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya dengan tiga gadis ini.

Seingatnya, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan pertemuannya dengan artis papan atas itu pada orang lain. Jadi, bagaimana bisa tiga manusia di hadapannya ini mengganggu makan siangnya seperti sekarang?

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Kyuhyun _oppa_?" tanya Victoria, _yeoja_ cantik bertubuh ramping dan rambut pirang itu bertanya tentang objek yang sama sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menghembuskan napas, berusaha sabar. "_Ani_, aku tidak pernah dekat dengan Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Lagipula, dari mana ada berita aneh macam itu?"

Victoria menunjukkan foto pada ponsel keluaran terbaru miliknya. "_Ne_, ini kau di tempat kerjamu, kan?" Sungmin mengangguk. "Dan laki-laki bertopi itu adalah Kyuhyun _oppa_, kan?" tanya gadis itu gencar.

"Itu bukan Kyuhyun-_ssi_," kata Sungmin kekeh dengan jawbannya sejak awal.

"_YA_! Ngapain kalian di sana?" Suara Ryeowook menyela di antara mereka. Bibirnya menyerucut dengan mata memandang Victoria tidak suka karena mendesak _eonni_-nya. Di belakangnya, Kibum berdiri dengan wajah datar. "Pergi sana! Kami mau duduk."

Dengan mendecih singkat, Victoria dan dua temannya pergi dari meja Sungmin. Saat melewati Ryeowook, tatapan mereka bertemu. Dua-duanya sama-sama memandangi satu sama lain dengan sinis. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Victoria dan Ryeowook menjadi musuh abadi sejak SMA. Sialnya, mereka juga satu kampus saat kuliah. Untungnya, mereka bukan satu jurusan.

Ryeowook menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di kursi dengan kasar. "Mau apa Nenek Lampir itu datang?" tanyanya sambil membuka tempat makannya dan memakan sandwich yang dia buat dari rumah. "Tumben sekali."

"Tidak, dia hanya bertanya tentang Kyuhyun-_ssi_," jawab Sungmin jujur sambil memakan sandwich yang dibawa Ryeowook.

Adiknya memandang Sungmin penuh selidik. "Kenapa mereka menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun _oppa_ padamu?" Ryeowook kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kibum yang sepertinya baru sadar dari lamunannya memandangi Sungmin. "Kyuhyun itu yang memberikanmu topi _pink_ itu, kan?" tanyanya.

"_Ya! Eonni_! Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku apa-apa? Dan kenapa malah Kibum yang tahu duluan?" rengek Ryeowook tanpa melihat situasi dan kondisi kantin yang hampir seluru pengunjungnya mengarahkan kedua pasang mata mereka pada gadis berambut pendek itu. Tentu saja karena volume suara Ryeowook yang terlampau besar. "Ceritakan padaku!"

"A-aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Kami saja baru kenal saat dia kabur dari kejaran _fans_-nya," kata Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan.

Tatapan Ryeowook beralih pada Kibum yang hanya menggedikkan bahunya. Lalu tatapannya kembali pada Sungmin. "Awas kalau _Eonni_ ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan Kyuhyun _oppa_. Aku harus dapat pajak jadian paling besar."

Kedua tangan Sungmin terangkat untuk mencubit kedua pipi tirus milik kembarannya itu. "Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi, Wookie!"

Ryeowook masih mengerang minta dilepaskan, tanpa mereka sadari raut wajah Kibum sedikit berubah. Posisi duduknya menjadi tegang. Perasaannya berubah tidak enak. Pikirannya melayang, sampai-sampai tidak mendengar suara ponselnya sendiri.

"Kibum?" panggil Sungmin.

"Eh, iya?" tanya Kibum balik.

"Ponselmu bunyi." Sungmin menunjuk ponsel putih Kibum.

Buru-buru Kibum menjawab panggilan tersebut. Setelah menjawab dengan sepenggal kata, Kibum bangkit berdiri dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas selempangnya. "Aku pergi dulu. Sepertinya baru akan pulang sore nanti."

Belum sempat Sungmin kembali bertanya, gadis berwajah datar itu sudah kabur meninggalkan mereka. Tinggal Kibum dan Sungmin yang saling berpandangan.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook, dan mendapat gelengan kepala dari kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siwon, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Leeteuk pada _namdongsaeng_-nya yang memakai jaket, topi, dan sepatunya. "Kita baru pulang, dan kau sudah mau pergi lagi?"

Baru setengah jam lalu Super Junior kembali ke dorm mereka setelah mengadakan _off air_ di salah satu kota sambil promosi album terbaru mereka. Rasa lelah terpancar dari wajah tiap personelnya. Kyuhyun kembali bermain PSP–nya, melampiaskan kegalauannya akan masalah Sungmin yang meng-_unfollow_ twitternya. Yesung bermain dengan Ddangkoma. Shindong makan. Donghae menonton TV. Sementara Hangeng dan Kangin tidur di kamar masing-masing.

"Aku tidak akan lama, _hyung_," jawab Siwon dan langsung keluar tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Leeteuk.

Dia berjalan menuju halte bus yang tidak jauh dari gedung SM Entertaiment yang bersebelahan dengan _dorm_ mereka. Sejauh ini, belum ada yang menyadari bahwa manja bertubuh tegap ini adalah Choi Siwon.

Memang, dari delapan personil Super Junior, yang paling pintar dalam hal nyamar-menyamar adalah Siwon. Sejak awal bergabung dalam SuJu, Siwon baru sekali ketahuan berjalan di tengah masyarakat umum. Karena keteledorannya dan dia yang tidak sadar betapa populernya dia saat itu, dia pulang ke _dorm_ dengan keadaan sangat kacau.

Dia turun di halte dekat sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi–entah apa namanya–lalu menyulingkan senyum tipis saat melihat gadis dengan rambut dikuncir _pony tail_ dan tas selempang coklat berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu lagi, dia berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan menarik tangannya tanpa bicara.

"_YA_! Siapa kau?" teriak gadis itu sambil mencoba melepaskan cekalan tangan Siwon. "Tolong!" teriak gadis itu, namun sayang, tidak ada yang bergerak menolongnya. Mereka hanya diam memandanginya.

Siwon menghentikan sebuah taksi yang kebetulan sedang lewat di jalan, dan menyuruh gadis itu masuk baru setelahnya dia yang masuk. "Jalan, _Ajusshi_!" perintahnya.

"_Ya_! Berhenti!" perintahnya, membuat taksi kuning itu berhenti lagi. Sang supir memandangi mereka dari kaca spion.

"Jalan saja," perintah Siwon lagi.

Gadis itu masih berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Siwon yang membuat pergelangan tangannya sakit. "Siapa kau? Mau apa kau membawaku?"

Siwon melepaskan topi yang dari tadi menutupi wajahnya. "Kita perlu bicara, Kim Kibum!"

Tanpa sadar, Kibum menahan napasnya kaget.

**To Be Continue…**

**1.805 words**

Saya tahu saya payah dalam hal sudut pandang orang pertama. Hasilnya yang punya Kyuhyun dan Il Woo ya gitu deh… Saya juga merasa chap ini aneh. _Gomenasai_… Terus, apa fic ini membosankan?

Dan karena dalam satu detik di dunia, ada miliyaran kejadian (#reader: gak usah berbelit-belit!), jadi saya tarik kata-kata saya yang mengkhususkan fic ini untuk KyuMin. Akan ada empat pairing dengan masalahnya sendiri-sendiri. Kali ini masalahnya SiBum dulu, terus baru deh couple lain.

Terima kasih untuk: Lya Clouds, jinggaaaa, nahanakyu, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Hyugi Lee, Kikihanni, SpakrSomnia, Asahi, Syubidubidu. Dan semua yang telah membaca.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Thursday, 21 June 2012

06.32 P.M.

Published at:

Thursday, June 21, 2012

06.55 P.M.

**Paparazzi © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Hyung_, aku pergi," kata Kyuhyun yang langsung keluar dari _dorm_ mereka tanpa menunggu jawaban dari _hyungdeul_-nya. Menyisahkan bunyi debuman pintu.

Leeteuk, Kangin, Hangeng, Yesung, Shindong, dan Donghae yang masih duduk melingkari meja makan saling pandang. _Magnae_ mereka memang akhir-akhir ini sering kabur pagi-pagi. Tentu saja untuk menemui Sungmin. Apalagi kalau bukan itu?

Sebuah ide melintas cepat di otak Shindong. "Ikuti, yuk," kata Shindong yang buru-buru menghabiskan sarapannya dan memakai sepatu. Hal itu diikuti oleh _member-member_ lain. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk melihat bagaimana perjuangan _magnae_ mereka menggapai cintanya.

"Siwon, kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Hangeng pada laki-laki yang masih tidur di kamar sebelahnya.

"Tidak. Kalian pergi saja," jawa Siwon, kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam bantal. Hangeng tidak banyak tanya. Dia berlalu setelah menutup pintu kamar Siwon.

Tangan Siwon meraih ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Lama dia memandangi _wallpaper_ ponselnya yang adalah wajah seorang _yeoja_ manis berkacamata yang tengah tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, lengkungan bibir Siwon sedikit naik. Matanya berubah sendu, mengingat percakapannya kemarin dengan Kibum.

_Kibum, sampai kapan kau menghindar dariku?_

.

.

Cara Ketiga : Buat dia sadar dengan kehadiranmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Paparazzi © Kazuma B'tomat

Warning : KyuMin GS

Kazuma House Production present…

.

.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Kangin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan sebuah gang dengan topi dan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Keenam anggota Super Junior itu meminjam mobil milik manager mereka yang besar untuk menampung mereka semua. Setelah diikuti, mereka malah mendapati Kyuhyun diam saja, tidak melakukan apapun. Mereka memarkirkan mobil hitam itu berseberangan dengan Kyuhyun. Bocah yang sedang diawasi juga sepertinya tidak menyadari keenam _hyung_-nya.

"Itu… itu Sungmin, kan?" tanya Shindong sambil menunjuk _yeoja_ berambut hitam yang keluar dari gang itu. Mereka menatap keluar melalui kaca mobil, seakan sedang menonton TV.

_Yeoja_ itu tampak kaget saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendekatinya. Kyuhyun membuka maskernya dengan cepat, lalu memakainya lagi. Setelah tahu bahwa orang di depannya bukanlah penculik, _yeoja_ itu mengikuti Kyuhyun sampai berhenti di depan mobil yang sudah tidak asing bagi para _hyungdeul_-nya Kyuhyun.

Terjadi sedikit perdebatan ketika Kyuhyun membukakan pintu bagi Sungmin. Kalau saja mereka bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, sayangnya jarak menjadi penghalang.

Donghae dan Leeteuk membuka kaca mobil di sisi mereka. "CHO KYUHYUN! FIGHTING!" terika keenam _member_ yang langsung menjadi sorotan publik saat itu juga.

Kyuhyun merutuki tingkah sembrono mereka dan segera menyuruh Sungmin segera masuk. Secepat kilat, Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju universitas yang menjadi tujuan utama Sungmin.

"KYAAA! ITU SUPER JUNIOR!" pekik orang-orang yang mayoritas perempuan.

Leeteuk buru-buru menutup kaca mobilnya dan melaju di jalanan dengan kecepatan fantastis. Dia tidak langsung kembali ke _dorm_, dan malah berkeliling sampai para ELF berhenti mengejar mobil mereka. Dalam sekejap mata, pagi hari yang cerah berubah menjadi pagi penuh teriakkan dan kekacauan lalulintas karena para ELF turun ke jalan mengejar sebuah mobil yang mengangkut idola mereka.

"_PABO_!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-_ssi_, maaf aku menurunkanmu di sini," kata Kyuhyun meminta maaf pada _yeoja_ manis yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka berhenti di belakang gedung universitas tempat Sungmin belajar setelah melewati banyak jalan tikus. Jalan ini sangat sepi, bahkan tidak ada yang melewati. Hanya mereka berdua.

"_Gomawo_, sudah mengantarku sampai sini," kata Sungmin masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menadahkan tangannya. "Pinjam ponselmu." Sungmin menyerahkan ponsel merah mudanya pada Kyuhyun yang segera mengetikkan nomor ponselnya. "Kalau ada apa-apa, kau tinggal menelfonku."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak. Hati-hati di jalan," katanya sebelum keluar dari mobil.

"_YES_!" seru Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sudah keluar dan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu kecil. Akhirnya dia berhasil mengantarkan Sungmin. Namun, mengingat tingkah bodoh _hyungdeul_-nya membuat waktu bersama Sungmin menjadi lebih singkat.

_Yaaa… sekalipun tadi harus ada perdebatan dengan pertanyaan khas perempuan, 'Kenapa kau mau mengantarku?' dan 'Bagaimana dengan Kibum dan Ryeowook?' setidaknya ini adalah kemajuan pesat!_ Batin Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dia mendengus kesal saat melihat nama manager-nya yang ia dapati. "Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

"YA! _KALIAN DI MANA?_!" Refleks Kyuhyun menjauhkan benda elektronik itu dari telinganya sebelum ia mengalami kerusakan dini.

"Aku sendiri, lagi di jalan. Sedangkan yang lain, aku tidak tahu."

"_Jam setengah sembilan kalian ada latihan koreo! Cepat kembali!_"

"Iya… iya…" Kyuhyun langsung memutus panggilan dengan segenap hati dan jiwa.

Setelah menghela napas dan menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tadi sempat berdegup teramat kencang karena seorang Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyun siap kembali melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Angin malam berhembus kencang, membuat Kibum merapatkan jaketnya. Dia berdiri, menghadap kolam ikan yang berada di tengah-tengah taman. Di sampingnya, Siwon berdiri, menatap objek yang sama. Lampu taman yang minim, membuat keadaan menjadi remang._

_Sejak Siwon "menculiknya", belum ada yang membuka percakapan. Bahkan Siwon yang dia bilang mau bicara, kini masih diam. Tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini sejak beberapa menit lalu, Kibum membuka suara._

"_Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Yeoja itu menaikkan kaca matanya. Siwon masih diam. "Kenapa diam? Bukannya tadi kau–"_

"_Kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon menyela kalimat Kibum._

_Kibum menatap namja tinggi di sampingnya, sementara Siwon masih melihat ikan yang berenang di kolam. "Maksudmu?"_

"_Sejak awal musim gugur waktu kelas dua, kau terus-terusan menghindar dariku, tidak membalas e-mail dan menjawab telfonku, sampai-sampai pindah sekolah tanpa memberi tahu. Kenapa?"_

_Seketika, memori-memori lama yang setengah mati berusaha Kibum kubur dalam-dalam, teringat lagi. Seperti putaran film lama yang sudah berwarna buram. Namun, tidak satupun detail yang terlewatkan oleh Kibum. Semuanya terasa nyata. Dia seakan terlempar ke masa lalu._

_Ketika itu, Kibum masih duduk di bangku kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama. Dia masih berada di China. Karena pertama kali sekolah di asrama, dia tersesaat saat akan menuju aula ruang makan. Tanpa sengaja dia bertemu Siwon yang sering lupa makan di perpustakaan. Dan Siwon adalah laki-laki yang selalu dia temui ketika jam makan malam di asrama mereka. _

_Awal yang merupakan ketidaksengajaan, berubah menjadi kebiasaan yang terpupuk selama setahun lebih. Di mana ada Siwon, di sana ada Kibum. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka seperti pasangan kekasih, meskipun Siwon sudah masuk SMA. Kibum sadar, perasaannya pada Siwon sudah berubah. Bukan sekedar adik pada kakak, tapi seorang perempuan pada laki-laki._

_Sampai suatu hari, Kibum mendengar percakapan Siwon bersama teman-temannya yang hendak menjadikan Kibum sebagai bahan taruhan. Memang, Siwon menolak hal itu mentah-mentah. Tapi kalimat selanjutnya yang dikeluarkan salah satu teman Siwon membuatnya tertohok._

"_Ya, ya, ya… aku tahu, kau menganggapnya sebagai adik. Tapi, kau kan sudah punya Hyorin. Dia pacarmu, kenapa kau malah selalu nempel anak SMP itu?"_

_Mendengar hal itu, Kibum langsung menelfon Zhou Mi, papanya, minta dijemput pulang. Berhubung hari itu adalah hari Jumat, dan mereka diijinkan pulang dengan syarat, hari Minggu malam sudah harus kembali ke asrama._

_Zhou Mi bingung dengan putri tunggalnya yang mengurung diri selama dua hari sejak pulang dari asrama. Bahkan Kibum meminta untuk pindah ke Korea, tempat kakek dan nenek dari mamanya tinggal. Tidak tega melihat keadaan Kibum, akhirnya dua minggu kemudian, dia mengirim Kibum ke Korea hingga hari ini Kibum kembali bertemu _face to face_ dengan Siwon._

_Kibum hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Bahkan sampai Siwon mengguncang pundaknya. "Jawab, Kim Kibum!"_

"_Karena aku menyukaimu!" Titik-titik air mata mulai jatuh dari mata Kibum, menuruni pipi putihnya. Siwon tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Pegangannya pada pundak ringkih Kibum melemah, dan akhirnya tangannya menggantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya. _

"_Ya, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu." Kibum menyeka air matanya, dengan hidung yang menjadi sakit, dia melanjutkan, "Awalnya, aku mengagumimu hanya sebagai senior. Seiring waktu berjalan, aku sadar perasaanku padamu berubah." Ia menatap mata Siwon yang juga menatapnya. "Dan aku mengetahui kau telah mempunyai kekasih. Itu menyakitkan setelah semua perhatiannya kau beri ternyata hanya sebatas kakak-adik."_

"_Kibum…"_

"_Aku tahu, itu kekanakan. Dan seharusnya aku tidak marah padamu. Itu bukan salahmu." Kibum menatap ke arah lain. Mengamati rerumputan di bawahnya._

_Rasa canggung menyergap di antara mereka. Kibum menyeka air matanya, lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar taman. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Siwon tidak mengejar, hanya memandang punggung kecil yang semakin lama menghilang di belokkan sana._

"Mianhake_…"_

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum membuka matanya setelah semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur. Pertemuannya lagi dengan Siwon membuat kepalanya pening. Dia lihat sekeliling, Sungmin dan Ryeowook sudah tidak ada. Dia hanya tertawa sendiri pada dirinya. _Tentu saja tidak ada, ini sudah hampir jam tiga sore,_ kata Kibum sambil menyadari seberapa lama dia tertidur.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia membolos kuliah. Dan dia membolos untuk suatu alasan yang tidak jelas. Kibum masih di atas kasur. Menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Berharap kemarin hanyalah khayalan semata, dan juga mimpi buruk. Namun, sekeras apapun dia memaksa dirinya untuk menganggap hal itu hanya mimpi, kenyataannya, hal itu nyata.

"Kibum! Kami pulang," teriak dua suara tinggi yang sudah sangat dikenal Kibum.

Gadis itu mengambil kacamata yang ia letakkan di samping kasurnya, lalu mulai merapikan kasurnya. Ketika keluar dari kamar, bukan hanya Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang dia dapati. Tapi Yesung dan Kyuhyun juga ada di sana.

"Yesung-_ssi_ dan Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" tanya Kibum pada ketiga manusia yang ada di ruang tamu. "Mau apa ke mari?"

Sungmin yang baru kembali dari dapur sambil membawa empat kaleng minuman ringan menjawab, "Tadi mereka mengantar kami."

Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepala. Dia berjalan mengambil handuk, dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Badannya sudah lengket setelah hampir seharian hanya bergelung dalam selimut.

"Jadi, kalian mau minta tolong apa?" tanya Sungmin setelah menaruh empat kaleng minuman ringan itu di meja. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ryeowook.

"Begini, hari Sabtu minggu depan kan ulang tahun Donghae, kami berniat mengerjainya dan kami butuh bantuan kali bertiga–dengan Kibum juga," kata Yesung, "sebenarnya bukan ide kami, sih. Ini idenya setan yang satu ini." Yesung menunjuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Biasa… salah tingkah di depan Sungmin yang kini berusaha menutupi senyumnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kami bisa membantu apa?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menjelaskan rencana yang telah dia susun secara matang. Dan rencana ini melibatkan banyak orang, termasuk tiga _yeoja_ yang tinggal satu rumah ini, juga manager mereka.

"Aku sepertinya tidak bisa membantu," kata Sungmin. "Maaf…"

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa. "Kenapa?"

"Hari Sabtu aku kerja. Lagipula, aku tidak yakin kalau bisa mendapat ijin dari _boss_-ku," jelas Sungmin.

Setelah meminum salah satu minuman kaleng yang tersedia, Kyuhyun berkata, "Biar aku saja yang bicara pada _boss_-mu itu."

Kibum yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memandangi keempat orang yang sedang mengobrol dari dapur. Dia minum, lalu kembali ke kamarnya, tanpa berniat untuk ikut bergabung dengan keempat manusia itu, sampai akhirnya dipanggil Sungmin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kibum, seraya duduk.

"Kami mau mengerjai Donghae, jadi kami minta bantuan kalian bertiga," kata Kyuhyun dengan semangat.

Kibum diam. Otaknya berputar cepat, memikirkan banyak kemungkinan. _Donghae itu salah satu personel SuJu. Kalau aku ikut membantu mereka, secara otomatis, aku harus bertemu dengan _dia_ lagi._ "Tidak," jawab Kibum datar.

"_Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Baru pertama kali dia melihat ada perempuan yang menolak dimintai tolong oleh mereka. Apalagi gadis yang ada di depannya ini menolak mereka dengan wajah datar.

Kibum bangkit berdiri. "Jangan pernah libatkan aku dengan segala rencana yang boyband-mu buat." Saat masuk ke kamar, dengan sengaja dia membuat pintu tertutup dengan suara debuman keras.

Kyuhyun masih memandangi pintu coklat yang tadi dibanting. "Dia kenapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti tadi pagi, Kyuhyun kembali mengantar Sungmin ke café tempatnya bekerja. Sementara Yesung dan Ryeowook masih bermesraan di rumah. Kyuhyun ikut turun dengan topi dan memakai hoodie jaketnya. Dia berjalan masuk ke café yang masih sepi mengikuti Sungmin.

"Sungmin, dia siapa? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya," kata Yoona sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih dalam penyamarannya.

"Dia temanku," jawa Sungmin. Beruntung, Yoona hanya menganggukkan kepala dan mengantar pesanan salah satu pelanggan.

Mereka berjalan menuju lantai dua ruko ini dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu bercat coklat. Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, Sungmin mengetuk pintu. "Permisi, Heechul _ajumma_. Ini Sungmin, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Masuk!" Setelah mendengar perintah _boss_-nya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masuk, mendapati Heechul dengan mengelus kucing dalam pangkuannya. "Ada apa?" tatapannya langsung mengarah pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat mencurigakan.

Sungmin malah memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada. "Begini, Heechul _ajumma_. Sabtu minggu depan, boleh aku ijin tidak masuk?"

"Untuk?"

"Ada temanku ulang tahun. Dan kami ingin membuat pesta kejutan," jawab Sungmin jujur.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Heechul. Dimulailah perdebatan alot antara Heechul dan Sungmin.

Merasa keadaan sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk Sungmin membolos kerja, Kyuhyun membuka topi dan hoodie-nya hingga Heechul kaget, begitu pula Sungmin. Tentu saja kaget dalam konteks yang berbeda. Entah rencana apa yang ada di otak Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak tahu.

"Kau… kau bukannya Cho Kyuhyun. _Member_ Super Junior itu, kan?" tanya Heechul sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau yang ada di depannya ini nyata. "Ada hubungan apa kalian berdua?"

"_Ne_, aku memang Cho Kyuhyun," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan senyum _evil_-nya. "Kami hanya teman. Dan kalau boleh, aku mau melibatkan temanku ini dalam ulang tahun temanku. Sayangnya, Anda tidak mengijinkannya." Kyuhyun memasang wajah sememelas mungkin.

Sepertinya Heechul masih tetap pada pendiriannya meskipun dia terpesona pada wajah pemuda di depannya ini. "Tidak bisa."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas berat. Percuma berlama-lama berdiskusi, tarik-ulur, dengan _ajumma_ di depannya ini. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat sebuah kontrak?"

**To Be Continue…**

**2.144 words**

Masalahnya SiBum ketahuan, kan?

Maaf kalo fic ini semakin nggak jelas dan lebay. Yang di italic itu flashback, ya.

KyuMin sudah ada kemajuan, kan? Lalu, saya belom bisa ngasih tahu, kenapa Sungmin nge-_unfollow_ Si Evil. Dan nggak mungkin saya bikin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang pacaran. Kan lagi masa penjajakan #eaa. Terus, yang dimaksud Sungmin cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu, kan biasa, remaja cewek itu pasti pernah naksir cowok. Dan di masa sekolahnya dulu, orang yang pernah disukai Sungmin tuh nggak suka sama dia.

Kalo masalah Eunhyuk, saya nggak bakal munculin di cerita ini kayanya #buagh, paling saya bikin _side story_.

Kata 'homo' di chap 4 itu maksudnya; kan di café itu pengunjungnya mayoritas perempuan, bukan berarti si Evil gak suka sama perempuan. Gimana ya jelasinnya? Ya begitulah.

Terima kasih untuk: Lucyant 6855, MinnieGalz, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, putzky putri, Purpleita, aoora, Asahi, lee min young, mykyu, Syubidubidu, Hyungi Lee, nahanakyu. Dan semua yang sudah membaca, fave, dan alert.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finised at:

Friday, June 22, 2012

03.49 P.M

Published at:

Friday, June 22, 2012

04.10 P.M.

**Paparazzi © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


	7. Chapter 7

CKLEK

"Donghae, bangung!" perintah Il Woo pada sesosok _namja_ yang masih berbalut kaos putih dan selimut. _Namja_ itu hanya menggerakkan mulutnya seaakan dia sedang memakan sesuatu.

Il Woo berjalan mendekati Donghae dan menarik paksa bantal yang menjadi penyangga kepala _namja_ itu. Merasakan hentakkan yang tak lazim pada kepalanya, Donghae mengerjapkan matanya. Membiasakan diri pada cahaya yang berlomba-lomba memasuki pupil matanya.

Kamarnya masih sama, lampu kamarnya masih menyala–tentu saja karena tidak tidak pernah mematikan lampu saat tidur. Yang membuatnya berbeda hanya sesosok laki-laki bertubuh tegap yang memegangi bantalnya.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Donghae lalu melirik jam. Ini masih jam setengah enam pagi! Tentu saja dia masih mengantuk. Dia baru tidur jam dua pagi ini setelah kemarin malam Super Junior menjadi pengisi acara di salah satu acara penganugerahan musik.

"Cepat bangun! Kau punya pekerjaan pagi ini!"

Bukannya menjawab, Donghae kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya. "Hm… lima menit lagi…."

Il Woo menggeleng. Kalau bukannya karena _Magnae_ Setan itu, dia juga masih akan bergelung dalam selimut seperti yang dilakukan Donghae. "_Ya_! Kau ada pemotretan dengan salah satu agensi travel. Mereka mau mengambil pemandangan pagi hari!"

"_Mwo_? Sejak kapan?" tanya Donghae setengah sadar. Dia terduduk sambil mengucek-ngucek mata dan mengumpulkan nyawa.

"SEKARANG!"

.

.

Cara Ketiga : Buat dia sadar dengan kehadiranmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Paparazzi © Kazuma B'tomat

Warning : KyuMin / YeWook / SiBum / HeBum (GS)

Kazuma House Production present…

.

.

Ketujuh personil SuJu dengan penyamaran mereka menyambangi kediaman Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Kibum setelah sepagian ini sampai sore berlatih koreo. Tidak berapa lama setelah mengetuk pintu, Ryeowook keluar dan mempersilahkan ketujuh laki-laki itu masuk, dan segera menutup pintu.

Hanya Kibum yang masih setia duduk di meja makan sambil menyantap ramyun instannya sambil membaca buku, sementara dua temannya telah bergabung dengan _namja-namja_ itu. Alasannya hanya satu. Tentu saja Siwon. Sedari tadi dia tidak berusaha untuk berbasa-basi dengan mereka. Tetap datar, dingin, dan cuek.

"Barang apa saja yang harus di bawa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Um… sepertinya kalian tidak harus membawa apa-apa. Tinggal menyembunyikan barang-barang yang berbau Super Junior," jelas Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya, kami benar-benar membutuhkan temanmu yang datar itu dalam hal ini." Kyuhyun melirik Kibum yang tengah memandangnya.

"Apa?" tanya Kibum. "Aku tidak akan ikut."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya. _Tuhan… kenapa aku harus bertemu dan berurusan dengan manusia sedingin es di kutub, sih?_ Mau memancingnya dengan cara apa? Tidak mungkin dia memohon pada Kibum dengan cara yang sama dengan yang ia ajukan pada Heechul.

Siwon diam sejak awal. Hanya memandangi sosok _yeoja_ yang menjadi objek Kyuhyun. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Mungkin kalau keadaannya seperti dulu, dia bisa saja memohon pada Kibum. Nyatanya, _yeoja_ itu kini menghindarinya.

Sungmin bergerak mendekati Kibum, dan memeluknya tiba-tiba dari belakang. Semburat kemerahan memenuhi wajah personil Super Junior tidak terkecuali Ryeowook dan Yesung. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba diberikan tontonan _shojo-ai_ seperti itu?

"Kibumie…" panggil Sungmin dengan wajah _aegyo_-nya. Bukan hanya Kibum yang merona, tapi juga Kyuhyun.

"_Y-YA_!" teriak Kibum. "Lepaskan pelukanmu."

Bukannya melepaskan, Sungmin malah semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. "Sekali ini saja… Kibum, tolong kami…."

"_N-ne_. Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu!" kata Kibum terbata-bata. Hanya dengan melirik dari ekor matanya saja telah membuat Kibum meluluh seperti ini. Sepetinya kekuatan terpendam Sungmin itu benar-benar dahsyat.

"Terima kasih, Kibum…" Sungmin kemudian memandang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum teramat manis. "Masalah selesaikan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ingin sekali rasanya dia bertukar tempat dengan Kibum sekarang juga. "Y-ya sudah, ayo ke _dorm_."

.

.

.

.

.

Dan bukan hanya kamar Kyuhyun saja yang berantakan. Tapi _dorm_ mereka juga berantakkan. Kebiasaan anak cowok, maunya cepat dan seenaknya. Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Kibum yang baru perama kali memasuki _dorm_ yang kelewat luas itu hanya mematung di tempat.

"Berantakan, ya?" tanya Leeteuk sebagai _leader_. Dia hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

"Pura-puranya, kalian yang menempati tempat ini nanti," kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan rencana awalnya. "Nah… berhubung Donghae sedang kerja selama seharian tanpa kami, jadi kita bisa kerja sekarang. Dia pulang kira-kira jam tujuh."

"Kita mulai dari mana?" pertanyaan Ryeowook menyadarkan mereka semua. Seketika, semuanya menjadi hening.

"Ambili semua barang!" kata Shindong.

Mereka langsung bekerja. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun dan Yesung mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang sedang menyapu. Dengan sengaja, dia menginjakkan kaki pada kotoran hasil sapuan Sungmin. Tujuannya hanya satu, menarik perhatian Sungmin. Polosnya, dengan sabar Sungmin kembali menyapu walau berkali-kali dijahili oleh Si Setan itu.

"_Hyung_, kenapa dia nggak marah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk memperhatikan Sungmin yang kini membereskan tumpukan majalah.

Kangin tertawa selebar-lebarnya bersama Shindong dan Leeteuk. "Sabar, ya. Hidup itu penuh cobaan. Dan sekarang adalah karmamu."

Kyuhyun melirik ketiga _hyung_nya dengan sinis. "Bukannya kasih solusi, malah diledekin. _Hyung_ macam apa kau?" cibirnya sambil memikirkan cara lain agar _yeoja_ berwajah imut-imut itu menyadari dirinya. Percuma kalau hampir setiap pagi dia mengantar _yeoja_ itu, tapi sang objek malah tidak menganggapnya ada.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bangkit memakai topinya dan menarik tangan Sungmin. "_Mwo_?"

"Sudah ikut aku saja!" kata Kyuhyun. "_Hyung_, aku pergi dulu!"

Setelah pintu di tutup, Kangin menyeletuk. "Bisa saja cara Si Anak Setan itu."

Ryeowook yang sedang memasukkan piring dan gelas ke dalam lemari, menatap Yesung di sampingnya yang cengar-cengir luar biasa aneh. "Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Dia mendekati _Eonni_ melulu," tanyanya bingung.

Yesung menatap kekasihnya itu dengan mata sipit dan cengiran lebar. "Nanti kau juga akan tahu, _Chagiya_," kata Yesung semakin membuat Ryeowook bingung karena tumben sekali manusia berkepala besar itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _chagi_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang fokus menatap jalan.

"Mau membeli perlengkapan untuk mengerjai Donghae. Kemarin kami belum sempat beli," jelas Kyuhyun.

Berkat ide dari otak _Gamer_ _Evil_ ini, Sungmin kembali terjebak satu mobil dengan idola kaum hawa yang masuk dalam jajaran dua puluh artis terpopuler se-Korea Selatan. Entah ini bisa dibilang beruntung atau tidak, tapi Sungmin harus berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun karena telah membuatnya bebas dari pekerjaannya sehari ini, meski harus dibayar dengan harga yang mahal

"Kau kenapa membuat perjanjian yang aneh seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin mengingat kejadian minggu lalu. "Mengingat kau yang adalah orang sibuk, rasanya terdengar konyol."

_Traffic light_ menunjukkan warna merah, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya, sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah berkulit putih dan mata _foxy_ milik gadis di sampingnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan _evil_ _smirk_nya berniat menggoda Sungmin. Namun sepertinya gadis di sampingnya ini benar-benar tidak peka sama sekali. Dia tidak tersenyum ataupun merona, tetap bertahan pada ekspresi bingungnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk memelai rambut lurus Sungmin. "Tidak usah dipikirkan begitu keras."

Kyuhyun mengarahkan mobilnya pada _supermarket_. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, mereka turun dan mulai berbelanja. Mereka persis seperti pengantin baru. Kyuhyun mendorong troli, sementara Sungmin yang memilih.

"Kita beli telur dan tepung sebanyak ini buat apa?" tanya Sungmin setelah membaca daftar belanjaan mereka.

"Untuk mengerjai Donghae _Hyung_. Jadi saat dia turun ke tempat parkir, kami akan memecahkan telur di kepalanya," kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk sambil memilih telur yang sudah di masukkan ke dalam pak-pak plastik.

Mereka berkeliling menuju jejeran minuman. Saat Sungmin mengambil kaleng-kaleng minuman soda, Kyuhyun menghilang. Ketika laki-laki tampan itu kembali, dia membawa lima botol bir yang lebih terlihat seperti botol kecap bagi Sungmin.

"Kau mau mabok?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk botol-botol yang dimasukkan ke dalam troli.

"Lima botol sekecil ini, diminum untuk delapan orang, ya tidak akan sampai teler," kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa-tawa. "Itu juga belum dihitung kalau kau, Kibum, atau Ryeowook yang ikut minum."

Sungmin diam saja sambil mengingat-ingat saat terakhir kali dia mencoba meminum salah satu jenis minuman beralkohol. Meskipun dibilang manis, tetap saja yang terecap di lidahnya adalah rasa pahit yang membuat dia tidak mau minum lagi.

"Aku pernah coba salah satu minuman sejenis itu yang warnanya _pink_," kata Sungmin tiba-tiba saat mereka berkeliling mencari snack. "Baunya sangat wangi dan manis. Memang waktu menyentuh ujung lidah rasanya manis, tapi semakin ke belakang, rasanya malah pahit sekali."

Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat. "Di botolnya ada gambar mawar?"

Sungmin menggedikkan bahu. "Entahlah, aku tidak ingat. Itu sudah lama sekali." Yeoja imut itu kini memandangi Kyuhyun. "Memangnya kau tahu namanya apa?"

"Lupa," Kyuhyun nyengir kuda, "tapi aku pernah meminumnya sekali."

Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Kau sudah membeli kue ulang tahunnya?"

"Sudah, kok." Kyuhyun melihat jam pada ponselnya. "Ayo, sudah jam setengah enam. Habis ini kita ambil kue, terus pulang. Takutnya jalanan macet, apalagi ini malam minggu."

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae merasa seakan tidak diberi waktu istirahat sedikitpun oleh managernya ini. Dia hanya tidur tiga setengah jam dan disuruh mandi jam setengah enam pagi, lalu demi profesionalitas, dia harus terus terlihat tidak mengantuk di depan banyak orang. Orang-orang yang me_makeup_nya sebisa mungkin menutupi mata panda Donghae dengan bedak.

Dan kini, setelah seharian disuruh kerja seperti kuda, dia berada di dalam mobil di tengah kemacetan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Donghae mensyukuri adanya kemacetan di jalan. Dengan begitu, dia bisa tidur sebelum akhirnya kembali di suruh memasak oleh _hyungdeul_nya. _Ah sial, hari ini giliranku memasak._

Serius, Donghae benar-benar ini dengan member SuJu lainnya yang hari ini sama sekali tidak memiliki jadwal. Mereka hanya latihan koreo, sementara dirinya harus mengikuti sesi pemotretan dan pembuatan video klip bersama SNSD seharian ini.

"Habis ini tidak ada jadwal lagi, kan?" tanya Donghae ketakutan.

Il Woo melihat agendanya. "Tidak ada." Entah sadar atau tidak, Donghae menghembuskan napas lega seakan dia bebas dari penjara.

Donghae mulai menutup mata, menikmati tidurnya yang tadi pagi tertunda. Saking capeknya, dia bahkan tidak merasa kalau sudah tidur hampir satu jam, dan kini mobil yang ia naiki sudah berhenti di depan gedung apartemen di mana _dorm_ SuJu ada di lantai 11.

Entah bagaimana, gadung itu terasa sepi. Kini saja, dia hanya berdiri sendiri di dalam lift. Padahal biasanya, pada malam minggu begini, lift bolak-balik dengan cepat dan selalu terisi penuh. Kakinya menyusuri lorong lantai sebelas yang sama sepinya dengan keadaaan di dalam lift.

Sampai di depan pintu bernomor 212, dia langsung membukanya tanpa membunyikan bel lagi.

CKLEK

Ia mematung dengan sejuta tanda tanya di benaknya. Ini beneran _dorm_ Super Junior, kan? Kenapa ada dua _yeoja_ yang memandanginya begitu… intens? Donghae mengerjap matanya cepat, lalu beralih pada nomor yang terpasang di pintu. Tidak ada yang berubah, masih nomor 212.

"Siapa kau?" tanya perempuan berwajah datar dari meja makan. Rasanya dia pernah bertemu gadis ini.

"Ah, Donghae _Oppa_?" tanya suara yang dia kenal sebagai suara kekasih Yesung. "Sedang apa _Oppa_ berdiri di sini?" tanya Ryeowook. Sepertinya ia baru saja sepesai mandi, terbukti dari handuk yang melilit rambutnya.

"Kalian ngapain di sini?" tanya Donghae masih bingung. "Ini kan _dorm_ SuJu."

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya. "Ha? Bukannya sejak hari ini _dorm_ SuJu resmi pindah? Makanya hari ini kami pindah ke sini," jelas Ryeowook dengan wajah sangat _innocent_.

"_MWO_?" Donghae langsung menekan sederet nomor di ponselnya. Sedangkan dua gadis di apartemen ini memperhatikannya. Tak berapa lama, panggilannya diangkat. "_YA_! KALIAN PINDAH?"

"_Tenang dulu, Ikan_," kata Leeteuk yang mengangkat telefon. "_Kau di atas, ya? Sekarang cepat kau turun ke parkiran_."

Panggilan terputus begitu saja. Donghae menapat Ryeowook dan Kibum bergantian. "Permisi."

Secepat kilat, dia turun ke parkiran di bawah. Namun, dia tidak menemukan satupun personil Super Junior. "Mereka mau mengerjaiku, ya?"

Tiba-tiba, air disemprotkan ke tubuh Donghae dari belakang. Saat dia berbalik, dia menemukan tersangka utamanya, Shindong. Belum sempat ia mengumpat kesal pada Shindong, sebuah telur mentah melayang ke kepalanya. Kali ini yang menjadi tersangka utama adalah Kangin. Bukan hanya itu, tiba-tiba tepung menghujani kepalanya.

"_YA_! KALIAN MENGERJAIKU, YA?" teriak Donghae sambil tertawa-tawa. Ia segera berlari menjauh saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah berlari bersama Leeteuk, Yesung, Kangin, dan Siwon mengejar dirinya dengan telur sebagai pelurunya.

"Hahahahaha… Donghae _Hyung_, tampangmu benar-benar seperti monster!" teriak Kyuhyun yang kini balik berlari menjauhi Donghae yang mengejar dia dan Leeteuk.

"BOCAH SETAN! KE MARI KAU! AKU TAHU INI PASTI IDEMU!" teriak Donghae dengan tebakan yang jitu.

Bukan Bocah Setan Cho Kyuhyun yang ia dapat, tapi Leeteuk yang langsung ia peluk. Berbagi rasa lengket karena tepung, air, dan telur. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti kue sekarang.

"_YA_! LEE DONGHAE! MENJAUH DARIKU! KAU BAU!" teriak Leeteuk.

"Sekarang badanmu juga ikut bau, _Hyung_," kata Donghae sambil terus terawa-tawa.

Sungmin muncul dengan kue coklat di tangannya, membuat Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dari Leeteuk. Begitu juga para personil SuJu yang lain, ikut melingkari Donghae dan Sungmin. Hangeng sibuk memotret Donghae yang wajahnya sudah benar-benar abstrak.

"_Make a wish_!" perintah Sungmin.

"Semoga Super Junior makin maju. Dan _Evil_ Kyu berhenti mengerjaiku. Amin!" Donghae langsung meniup lilin.

"_Hyung_, kenapa permintaanmu seperti itu? Padahal mengerjaimu adalah kesenanganku," jawab Kyuhyun dengan muka yang dipasang sepolos-polosnya meski sama sekali tidak menutupi aura _evil_ yang terpancar dari matanya.

"Sialan kau, Cho Kyuhyun!" Terjadi lagi adegan kejar-kejaran khas Tom and Jerry antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yesung _Hyung_, aku benar-benar salut pada akting pacarmu. Dia membodohiku dengan wajah polosnya!" kata Donghae yang kini sudah bersih. Butuh waktu hampir satu jam untuk membuat rambutnya benar-benar bersih dari sisa gumpalan tepung yang sudah tercampur dengan telur.

Yesung tertawa mendengarnya sambil merangkul Ryeowook di sampingya. "Wajahmu lucu sekali waktu kubilang _dorm_ SuJu pindah, _Oppa_," jelas Ryeowook.

Mereka duduk melingkar di depan ruang TV _dorm_ yang kelewat besar ini sambil memakan kue tart dan meminum bir yang dibeli Kyuhyun tadi. Wajah Kangin sudah sangat merah, tapi dia tetap saja menuang isi sebotol bir ke gelasnya–entah sudah gelas yang keberapa.

"Kyuhyun, kau harusnya beli lebih banyak lagi!" kata Kangin sambil meminum cairan berwarna kekuningan itu.

"_Chagiya_, berhenti minum!" perintah Ryeowook pada Yesung. Nasib Yesung tidak ada bedanya dengan Kangin, wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebut. Padahal ini baru gelas keduanya.

"Kau mau coba, Wookie?" tanya Yesung sambil menyodorkan gelasnya pada Ryeowook yang menolak.

Dengan gilanya yang kelewat batas, Kangin mengisi gelas Yesung lagi sampai penuh. "Minum lagi, Yesung!"

"_YA_! _Oppa_! Yesung _Oppa_ sudah mabok!" kata Ryeowook sambil merebut gelas itu dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Dengan senang hati dia menerimanya. Setelah meminum setengah dari isi gelasnya, otak _evil_nya mulai berjalan lagi.

"_Ne_, Sungmin, kau mau?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sebelum Sungmin menjawab, Ryeowook dululah yang menjawab. "_YA_! _EVIL MAGNAE_! JANGAN RACUNI _EONNI_-KU DENGAN OTAK BEJADMU!"

"Ryeowook, sejak kapan kau mulai memanggilku dengan sebutan yang sama dengan yang diberikan _hyungdeul_?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat perubahan pada kekasih salah satu _hyung_-nya itu.

"Sejak sekarang!" Ryeowook menarik Sungmin mendekat padanya. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Si _Evil_ itu!"

Kyuhyun kembali menarik Sungmin mendekat dengannya dengan cara merangkulnya. "Jangan dengarkan ajaran sesat adikmu, Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"_Ya, ya, Evil Magnae_. Jangan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" celetuk Donghae. Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sungmin dengan wajah memerah. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin yang wajahnya tetap putih dan terkesan bertanya-tanya arti dari kalimat Donghae.

"Kibum ke mana?" tanya Sungmin berbisik pada Ryeowook.

"Katanya dia mau pulang duluan." Ryeowook memelototkan matanya saat Kangin bersujud di samping Yesung sambil menyuruh _namja_ berkepala besar itu langsung minum bir dari botol. "_Oppa_! Berhenti mencekoki Yesung _Oppa_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum duduk di kursi halte sendirian. Dia malas berlama-lama satu ruangan dengan Siwon, maka dari itu, setelah Donghae meniup lilin, Kibum langsung bilang ingin pulang pada Ryeowook. Awalnya Ryeowook ingin mengantar Kibum. Tapi _yeoja_ berwajah datar itu memaksa Ryeowook untuk menjaga Sungmin.

Entah mengapa, belakangan ini dia merasakan ada hal yang aneh antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Bukannya dia mencurigai Sungmin. Tapi dia hanya khawatir dengan kedekatan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang terkesan berlebihan dalam konteks teman.

"Kibum?" Suara bass yang sangat dikenal Kibum memanggilnya. "Kau dari mana jam segini masih menunggu bus?"

Wajah Kibum memanas. Jantungnya bergetar hebat. Henry berdiri dan beranjak duduk di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu menggunakan celana basket dan jaket biru yang diretsleting sampai leher. Tangannya memegangi tali tas selempang yang menggantung di pundaknya.

Setelah berhasil menguasai getaran jatungnya, Kibum menjawab. "Dari rumah teman. Kau sendiri? Habis latihan?" tanya Kibum.

Henry mengangguk. Ketika bus yang mereka tunggu datang, mereka masuk dan duduk bersebelahan di deretan paling belakang. Kibum yang duduk pas bersebelahan dengan jendela, memandangi jalanan malam yang diterangi oleh lampu jalan setiap lima meter. Musing gugur kali ini benar-benar suram dan dingin, sedingin udara malam ini. Pertemuannya lagi dengan Siwon benar-benar membuat hidupnya berantakkan. Dia lebih banyak terlihat melamun. Dan dia sering lupa makan, sampai-sampai terkena maag yang membuat Ryeowook mengatur makannya dalam semingguan ini.

"Kibum?" panggil Henry dan tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari gadis di sampingnya. Baru setelah dia menepuk pundak Kibum, gadis itu baru menoleh. "Setelah ini pemberhentian di halte dekat rumahmu."

Kibum buru-buru merapikan duduknya menjadi lebih tegak. "Oh, ya. Terima kasih."

Saat Kibum turun, Henry mengikutinya. "_Wae_?" tanya Kibum. "Bukannya rumahmu berlawanan dari sini?"

"Tidak baik seorang perempuan pualng malam sendirian," kata Henry dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Wajah Kibum kembali memanas. Dia tertunduk sambil tersenyum samar. Saat mendongak, dia mendapati wajah Henry yang dihiasi senyuman tengah menatap lurus ke depan. Entah bagaimana, berada di dekat Henry membuat dirinya terasa nyaman lewat perhatian-perhatian klasik khas drama. Rasanya seakan bumi berhenti berputar, begitu pula waktu.

_Apakah aku egois kalau aku ingin berada dalam keadaan ini selamanya?_

**To Be Continue**…

**2.734 words**

Hiaaaaa… ketahuan banget author pernah minum minuman pink itu. Tapi saya bukan peminum. Cuma nyobain waktu Imlek.

Siwon itu punya rasa nggak sama Kibum? Jawabannya nggak. Kan temennya bilang, kalo Siwon itu cuma nganggap Kibum sebagai adik.

Lalu, apa bagian KyuMin-nya udah banyak? Dan Sungmin bakal ngeh sama perasaannya Kyuhyun itu masih nanti banget. Maaf, fic ini malah jadi panjang.

Terima kasih untuk Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Cho97, kikihanni, KyuLoveMin, Han Sung Young, asahi, nahanakyu, Hyugi Lee, Syubidubidu, MinnieGalz. Dan yang sudah membaca, fave, dan alert.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Saturday, June 23, 2012

09.16 P.M.

Published at:

Saturday, June 23, 2012

09.50 P.M.

**Paparazzi © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


	8. Chapter 8

GaemGyu: Kalau hari ini kalian pergi ke Café Beans dekat Seoul Hospital, kalian akan menemukan sesosok pelayan tampan yang akan melayani kalian!

.

Sunny mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha mempercayai apa yang ia lihat lewat ponselnya pagi ini. Dia masih duduk di salah satu kursi dalam bus menuju tempat kerjanya di Café Beans. Dan kali ini, idolanya berkata bahwa dia akan berada di Café Beans yang berarti dia akan melihat Cho Kyuhyun secara _live_.

Gadis berambut coklat yang dikuncir dua itu segera turun begitu bus berhenti di halte dekat tempat kerjanya. Di luar tempat kerjanya yang masih belum buka, terdapat antrian di sepanjang trotoar jalan. _Yeoja-yeoja_ itu membawa poster dan kamera di tangan mereka. Mau tidak mau, Sunny harus masuk melalui pintu samping tempat kerjanya.

Dia langsung menarik Yoona yang kebetulan sedang lewat di depannya dengan raut wajah terburu-buru dan bahagia.

"Kyuhyun Super Junior itu beneran bekerja di sini?" tanya Sunny _to the point_. Yoona menangguk. "KYAA!"

.

.

Cara Ketiga : Buat dia sadar dengan kehadiranmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Paparazzi © Kazuma B'tomat

Warning : KyuMin / YeWook / SiBum / HeBum (GS)

Kazuma House Production present…

.

.

_"Bagaimana kalau kita buat sebuah kontrak?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Heechul yang langsung menegakkan tubuhnya._

Ajumma_ berwajah awet muda itu menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri. "Memangnya kau mau membuat kontrak seperti apa, Bocah Cho?" tanya Heechul._

_Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membuat perjanjian dengan seorang Kim Heechul sama saja dengan membuat kontrak dengan seorang lintah darat. Heechul _Ajumma_ akan mencari sesuatu yang timbal baliknya akan dua kali–atau bahkan lebih–dari yang dia korbankan._

_Tangan Sungmin memegangi pergelangan lengan Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Tapi sepertinya _namja_ bertubuh tegap itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Mata _namja_ berambut karamel itu tetap memandang lurus pada Heechul._

"_Kalau kau mengijinkan, satu hari saja Sungmin libur," Kyuhyun menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku akan bekerja satu hari untukmu."_

_Bagai petir di siang bolong, hal itu menyambar otak Heechul, begitupula Sungmin. _Yeoja_ manis itu semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tangan Kyuhyun._

"_Kyu…" bisiknya yang tidak terdengar Kyuhyun._

_Heechul tersenyum penuh kemenangnan. Mengingat banyaknya _fans_ Kyuhyun di luar sana, pasti café-nya akan mendapat untung berlipat kali ganda dari biasanya. Itung-itung juga promosi gratis bermodal tampang dan akun twitter Cho Kyuhyun._

"_Baik, aku ijinkan Sungmin libur sehari." Senyum kemenangan masih tersuling di bibir Heechul. "Jangan lupa tuliskan juga di akun twitter-mu kalau kau bekerja di sini seharian."_

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun di dalam sebuah kamar. Matanya mengerjap, sementara dia duduk sambil mengumpulkan nyawa. Kamar bercat biru muda itu jelas ini bukan kamarnya. Kamar ini agak berantakkan meskipun kemarin _member_ Super Junior gotong royong membereskan tempat ini.

Dia masih diam, mengingat semuanya. _Terakhir kali… sepertinya aku ketiduran di depan TV setelah meminum… bir dari Kyuhyun?_ Sungmin mengingat-ingat sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Di sana, Leeteuk dan Hangeng berdiri berdampingan. "Kau sudah bangung, Sungmin?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ini… di mana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kamar Kyuhyun," kata Hangeng. Sungmin melongo kaget. Seperti mengerti, Hangeng melanjutkan. "Tenang saja, kemarin malam Kyuhyun tepar di ruang TV bersama Kangin dan Yesung."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Sepuluh," jawab Leeteuk. "Kenapa?"

"AKU TELAT!" Sungmin bangkit, membereskan ranjang yang semalam ia tiduri. Lalu bergegas mencuci muka di kamar mandi.

Ryeowook yang baru selesai mencuci alat-alat makan yang digunakan _member_ Super Junior, memandangi kakaknya yang sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya. Dia melepas celemek yang masih menggantung di lehernya, mendekati Sungmin dengan rambutnya yang hanya disisir dengan jari.

"_Eonni_, mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Sungmin memakai jaketnya dan meraih tasnya. "Aku harus kerja hari ini. Aku pergi!"

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang dilakukan Sunny tadi pagi, Sungmin harus masuk ke dalam tempat kerjanya melalui pintu samping. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar membawa dampak yang begitu dahsyat bagi café ini. Kebanyakan _yeoja-yeoja_ yang sengaja datang itu meminta foto bersama Kyuhyun dulu, baru setelahnya memesan.

"Sungmin! Aku dapat foto dengan Kyuhyun!" pekik Sunny saat Sungmin baru keluar dari ruang _staff_. Sunny adalah seorang Sparkyu dan ELF. Hampir di setiap keadaan, _yeoja_ yang punya tingkat ke-imut-an akut seperti Sungmin itu menyanyikan lagu Super Junior. "Sebelum café di buka, aku memintanya berfoto bersama. Dan lihat! Lima album Super Junior milikku dia tanda tangani semua! Untungnya aku selalu menyimpan album-album ini di loker."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi cerita Sunny yang penuh semangat. Dia bingung sendiri ingin menanggapi Sunny seperti apa.

"Itu… itu! Kyuhyun masuk!" kata Sunny saat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam dapur.

_Namja_ tinggi dengan rambut ikal sewarna karamel itu berjalan lurus, lalu melemparkan senyum pada Sungmin dan Sunny. Dia bertingkah seolah tidak mengenal Sungmin, padahal dalam hati, dia ingin sekali menyuruh Sungmin pulang lagi ke rumahnya karena kemarin teler, tidak kuat minum.

_Ya… mungkin lebih baik kami berpura-pura tidak saling kenal dan akhirnya malah membuat masalah baru_, batin Sungmin. "Sunny, biar aku mencuci gelas-gelas itu," kata Sungmin pada Sunny yang dari tadi memegangi gelas-gelas kotor.

"Tidak usah! Biar aku yang bekerja di belakang. Kau dan Kyuhyun bekerja di _counter_," Sunny menolak. "Aku bisa gila berada di dekat- KYA!"

Sunny nyaris saja melempar gelas-gelas kaca itu saat mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri di sampingnya. "_Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru datang dengan wajah sepolos anak kecil. Dia memandang dua _yeoja_ imut itu bergantian. "Ada yang salah?"

"_A-ani_!" Sunny segera melesat ke belakang, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berduaan. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Ayo bekerja," kata Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Kau datang seperti hantu. Tiba-tiba saja berdiri di sebelah Sunny," kata Sungmin. "Pantas saja _hyungdeul_-mu mengejekmu Setan."

Kyuhyun nyengir mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Tentu saja, alasan sebenarnya bukan itu. Tapi ia biarkan saja Sungmin menganggapnya seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Chagiya_, ayo kencan," ajak Yesung pada kekasihnya yang baru saja ia antar pulang.

Sama halnya dengan Sungmin, Ryeowook juga bermalam di _dorm_ SuJu. Hanya saja, dia bermalam bukan karena mabuk. Hampir semua personil SuJu mabuk malam itu, kecuali Donghae. Tidak mungkin juga dia pulang ke rumahnya tengah malam, karena tidak ada bus yang masih beroperasi. Minta diantar oleh Donghae? Sama saja mengantar nyawa pada dewa kematian. Donghae payah dalam urusan menyetir. Tiga kali dia membawa mobil, tiga kali juga mobil itu kembali dalam keadaan babak belur.

"Aku masih mau hidup, _Chagi_…" jawab Ryeoowook yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap dan rambut basah. Dia duduk di hadapan Yesung.

Rumah sepi. Sungmin pergi bekerja, sementara Kibum menjemput _appa_-nya di bandara. Katanya, untuk sementara waktu, dia akan tinggal di rumah _appa_-nya yang jauh dari sini, juga jauh dari kampus. Mungkin seminggu, karena tahun-tahun sebelumnya juga begitu.

"Kencan denganku tidak akan membuatmu mati. _Please_…" kata Yesung sambil memeluk Ryeowook. "Lagi pula aku bisa memakai ini." Yesung menunjukkan sebuah topi berkaca mata. "Ada kacamatanya juga."

"Memangnya kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melepaskan lengan Yesung yang melingkari dirinya.

"COEX Aquarium!" kata Yesung semangat. "Ayolah, _Chagi_… Terakhir kali kita kencan juga sebelum Super Show. Itu sudah lama sekali!"

Iya juga. Terakhir kali mereka kencan sudah lama sekali. Sekitar satu setengah tahun silam. Tidak percaya? Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Yesung terlalu sibuk dengan jadwal latihan yang padat dan _show_ di mana-mana. Belum lagi dengan acara gila yang Super Junior ikuti, Exploration of Human Body. Ryeowook selalu tertawa setiap kali melihat Yesung bertingkah bodoh dalam acara itu.

"Jadi? Kencan, ya?" tanya Yesung penuh harap.

Melihat Yesung sebegitu antusiasnya membuat Ryeowook tidak tega. Ryeowook menarik napas, dan mengangguk. Yesung langsung berteriak "_YES_!" tanpa memperdulikan Ryeowook yang menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang kadang seperti anak kecil.

Ryeowook mengganti bajunya dengan kaos lengan panjang warna merah muda dan celana jeans. Lalu dibalut mantel merah kesukaannya, hadiah dari Yesung saat ulang tahunnya.

"_Kajja_!"

Yesung menggandengan tangan Ryeowook lembut. Mereka berjalan menuju halte bus dekat rumah Ryeowook. Mereka sengaja menggunakan bus umum supaya para Clouds tidak menyadari Yesung yang tengah berkencan.

Hei! Clouds bisa ngamuk kalau tahu idola mereka berkencan!

.

.

.

.

.

COEX Aquarium, sebuah tempat wisata yang dibuka pada tahun 2000, berdiri di Distrik Gangnam, Seoul. Tempat yang mengusung teman Wonderland ini memiliki lebih dari 40.000 hewan dari 650 spesies yang ditampilkan. Hanya perlu membayar 17.500 won untuk orang dewasa, sudah dapat menikmati tempat yang memiliki enam area dengan berbagai tema. Dan di akhir minggu seperti ini, tempat ini sangat ramai.

"_Oppa_! Ayo ke Amazonian World!" kata Ryeowook yang kini menjadi lebih antusias dibandingkan Yesung tadi. Dia menarik tangan Yesung menuju tempat yang penuh dengan aquarium berisi ikan-ikan bergigi tajam.

Ryeowook mendekatkan dirinya ke salah satu dinding kaca aquarium yang tingginya dua kali tinggi dirinya. Dia menatap seekor ikan yang sedang berenang. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya di kaca, membuat ikan itu berenang mendekat.

"_Oppa_, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba kau masuk ke dalam aquarium ini?" tanya Ryeowook polos sambil menempelkan telunjuknya pada dinding kaca aquarium.

Dengan gemas, Yesung mengacak-acak rambut kecoklatan kekasihnya. "Kau mau membunuhku, _Chagi_?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook memeluk Yesung. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya bercanda." Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menarik tangan Yesung. "Ayo ke bagian Undersea Tunnel!"

Mereka memasuki bagian dari tempat wisata itu. Di mana, para pengunjung memasuki lorong yang atap dan dindingnya adalah kaca. Serasa berjalan di dasar laut. Ryeowook tidak henti-hentinya tertawa saat melihat ikan dengan bentuk aneh. Salah satunya ikan yang seperti memiliki hidung.

Hampir di setiap tempat, Ryeowook berhenti dan meminta Yesung untuk memfoto dirinya. Kebetulan, dia membawa kamera digital yang terselip dalam tasnya. Yesung hanya mengangguk dan memfoto Ryeowook.

Andaikan dia memiliki banyak waktu luang di setiap akhir minggu, dia ingin sekali untuk selalu pergi berkencan dengan kekasihnya ini seperti pasangan-pasangan lain. Tapi melihat Ryeowook tertawa seperti ini saja, sudah membuat hatinya bahagia.

"_Oppa_, kapan Ddangkoma akan tumbuh sebesar ini?" tanya Ryeowook saat melihat kura-kura yang sejenis dengan Ddangkoma dalam ukuran yang jauh lebih besar.

Yesung mendekat ke samping Ryeowook. "Umur kura-kura itu sudah lima puluh tahun lebih!" kata Yesung sambil menunjuk papan informasi yang ada di dekat mereka. "Sementara Ddangkoma baru berumur dua tahun sejak kubeli. Jelas beda, Wookie!"

"Aku mau melihat Ddangkoma sampai sebesar itu," kata Ryeowook sambil nyengir.

"Dan kita sudah menjadi kakek-nenek saat itu tiba," jawab Yesung. Tiba-tiba, Yesung meraih kedua tangan Ryeowook. "Ingat tidak, ini seribu hari kita jadian?" Ryeowook hanya mengangguk saat Yesung membawanya dalam dekapan hangat. "Kita akan tetap seperti ini, kan? Selamanya?"

Ryeowook kembali mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung kembali ke tempat di mana Ryeowook duduk dengan topi berbentuk mulut ikan di kepalanya, hasil membeli souvenir tadi. Dia memberikan Ryeowook gula-gula kapas berwarna merah muda yang tadi dipesan kekasihnya itu.

"Mau?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan gula-gula kapas itu ke wajah Yesung. Laki-laki berkepala besar itu langsung menggigit gula-gula kapas tersebut.

Setelah kurang lebih enam jam berputar-putar dalam COEX Aquarium, Ryeowook dan Yesung duduk di salah satu kursi panjang taman kota. Pergi ke tempat itu benar-benar menguras energinya karena terlalu banyak tertawa dan berjalan.

"_Oppa_," panggil Ryeowook sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Yesung. "Lain kali kita ke Lotte World, ya?"

Yesung mengelus pundak kekasihnya sambil bergumam, "Hmm… Lain kali, aku akan membawamu ke semua tempat yang kau mau," janjinya. Dia tersenyum sendiri membayangkan hari ini. Kemudian dia berdiri dengan jari-jari mereka yang saling bertautan. "Ayo pulang. Hampir jam tujuh. Aku juga sudah lapar ingin makan masakanmu!"

Ryeowook memukul lengan Yesung main-main sambil berjalan beriringan menuju halte terdekat.

BLITZ.

**To Be Continue…**

**1.827 words**

Chapter ini lebih menyorot YeWook daripada KyuMin. Dan kenapa tipsnya tetap sama dari chapter 6? Karena Kyuhyun sama sekali belum mendapat perhatian dari Sungmin.

Makasih untuk yang udah ingetin saya tentang typo, review, fave, dan alert. Juga pada: iruma-chan, nahanakyu, KyuLoveMin, Lee EunGun, Syubidubidu, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Han Sung Young, Hyugi Lee, KyuMin aegyoEvil.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Sunday, 24 June 2012

11.34 P.M.

Published at:

Monday, 25 June 2012

00.05 A.M.

**Paparazzi © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


	9. Chapter 9

Kibum duduk di depan meja rias di kamar pribadinya. Luas kamar yang ada di rumah _appa_-nya ini bahkan setengah dari rumah yang disewa Kibum bersama Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Warna hijau lembut dan cream lebih mendominasi ruangan yang bergaya minimalis ini.

Ia menghela napas. Sudah lima hari dia tinggal di rumah besar ini. Selama lima hari juga dia memikirkan hubungannya yang kacau dengan Siwon. _Apa pilihanku menjauhinya benar? Untuk apa aku menjauh darinya? Apa aku masih mengharapkannya?_ Pertanyaan sejenis itu terus menghantuinya.

"Kibum, kau sudah selesai?" suara berat Zhou Min, Appa Kibum, terdengar dari luar.

Kibum sadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, iya, _Appa_. Sebentar lagi."

Dia meraih _compact powder_, dan membedaki seluruh wajahnya. Lalu dia memakai lip gloss berwarna _peach_ di bibirnya. Ada untungnya juga dia belajar _makeup_ dari Ryeowook. Dia memakai gaun selutut, dan _high heels_ setinggi tujuh senti untuk mengimbangi tinggi _appa_-nya. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai. Dia hanya membawa ponselnya saja.

Zhou Mi tertegun sesaat ketika melihat penampilan Kibum malam ini. Cantik. "Kau… seperti _eomma_-mu."

Hening melingkupi mereka. _Eomma_ Kibum sudah meninggal saat gadis itu berusia sepuluh tahun. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menitikkan air mata ketika melihat jasad ibunya yang terbujur kaku. Wajahnya datar saja. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di pikiran dan hati gadis itu, bahkan sampai hari ini, Zhou Mi seakan tidak mengenal putrinya sendiri sejak hari itu.

"Ayo. Keluarga Choi sudah menunggu kita," ajak Zhou Mi. Kibum hanya mengangguk saja mengikuti _appa_-nya menuju mobil sedan hitam mengkilat yang sudah siap di depan rumah.

.

.

Cara Ketiga : Buat dia sadar dengan kehadiranmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Paparazzi © Kazuma B'tomat

Warning : KyuMin / YeWook / SiBum / HeBum (GS)

Kazuma House Production present…

.

.

Ryeowook benar-benar tidak menyukai hari-harinya kini. Entah sejak kapan, banyak orang yang ia temui–entah kenal atau tidak–memandanginya sinis dan tidak suka. Bahkan di dalam bus, dengan sengaja, seorang gadis SMA menyerobot satu-satunya kursi kosong dalam bus pagi itu. Ryeowook hanya mampu menghela napas dan berdiri sampai bus ini berhenti di depan kampusnya.

Sungmin tidak pergi bersamanya. Ya, tentu saja, Sungmin dijemput Kyuhyun setiap pagi! Dan itu yang membuat Ryeowook iri setengah mati. _Bahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang belum menjadi sepasang kekasih pun terlihat manis seperti itu._

"_Ouch_!" seru Ryeowook saat merasakan sesuatu mengenai kepalanya. Dia berbalik, mendapati seorang gadis culun dengan sweater memandangnya marah. Tangan gadis itu memegang bola kertas di tangan kanannya. "_Ya_! Apa masalahmu sampai melempariku?"

"Jangan rebut Yesung _Oppa_ dariku!" seru perempuan itu.

"_Mwo_?" Ryeowook kaget. Di belakang gadis itu, berdiri juga sederetan gadis-gadis yang memandangnya kurang lebih sama dengan cara pandang gadis yang melemparinya kertas. "Apa maksudmu? Merebut Yesung?"

"YA! KAU GADIS MENYEBALKAN YANG MENDEKATI YESUNG _OPPA_ KAMI!" teriak gadis-gadis itu langsung mengejar Ryeowook. Mereka semakin gencar melempari Ryeowook dengan gumpalan kertas. Meskipun sudah ada lima _security_ kampus yang mencoba mencegat kerumunan gadis-gadis kelebihan energi itu, gadis-gadis itu terus menerobos. Bahkan mereka rela naik dengan tangga darurat demi mengejar Ryeowook yang naik dengan lift.

Ryeowook berlarian masuk menuju kampusnya. Dia tidak langsung masuk ke kelasnya, dan malah pergi ke bagian kelas design visual, tempat Sungmin belajar. Sungmin kaget saat kembarannya memeluknya tiba-tiba dengan napas tidak beraturan.

"Kau kenapa, Wookie?" tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan jatuh terduduk di kursi samping Sungmin. "Aku dilempari kertas oleh perempuan-perempuan gila yang bilang kalau aku merebut Yesung _Oppa_ dari mereka." Ryeowook menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam tas. "… Kenapa bisa begini?"

Sungmin menyodorkan ponsel merah mudanya pada Ryeowook. Gadis berambut coklat itu meraih ponsel Sungmin, dan matanya terbelalak saat membaca berita yang tertera, begitu juga saat melihat fotonya bersama Yesung di kursi taman.

Buru-buru dia mengirim Yesung sebuah sms. Oppa_, jangan sampai kau mengakuinya._

.

.

KIM JONG WOON, ALIAS YESUNG SUPER JUNIOR TERTANGKAP BASAH SEDANG BERSAMA SEORANG PEREMPUAN?

Salah satu vokalis utama Super Junior, Yesung, tertangkap sedang bersama gadis yang tidak dikenal siapa namanya berduaan di taman hari Minggu lalu.

Keduanya tampak begitu dekat selayaknya sepasang kekasih.

Apa ini kekasih Yesung setelah sekian lama mengaku kalau tidak memiliki pasangan?

Sejauh ini, belum ada konfirmasi dari pihak yang bersangkutan.

Jadi, siapakah perempuan beruntung itu?

*_picture_*

.

.

"_Yeah_… Super Junior!" seru IU yang menjadi salah satu pembawa acara musik pagi ini. Super Junior baru saja tampil, membawakan lagu Mr. Simple yang menduduki _chart_ nomor 1 selama seminggu ini. "_Annyeong haseyo_…"

Kedelapan personil Super Junior itu berdiri berjajar menyamping. Acara yang diadakan _outdoor_ itu memiliki banyak penonton yang semakin ramai ketika Super Junior tampil. Mereka meneriakkan nama-nama personil idola mereka. Dan suara paling kencang ada pada nama Leeteuk, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun.

Yesung merasa tidak tenang sejak pagi tadi. Tentu saja karena berita tentang dirinya dan Ryeowook yang tersebar di dunia maya. Saat dia sampai di tempat ini, banyak kamera wartawan yang mengikuti mereka dan bertanya. Namun, tak satupun pertanyaan dari mereka yang dijawab Yesung.

"_Ne_, sudah lama kalian tidak tampil di sini," kata WooYoung sebagai salah satu presenter bersama IU. "Saya mau bertanya tentang hal yang paling ditunggu pemirsa sekalian."

"Ou…" _Member_ Super Junior saling pandang.

"Yesung! Apa kau benar-benar sudah memiliki kekasih?" Pertanyaan WooYoung berhasil membuat keadaan semakin menjadi riuh.

Yesung melemparkan senyum yang entah apa maknanya. "Kenapa acara ini berubah jadi acara gosip? Bukannya ini acara musik?"

Gelak tawa terdengar. "Sudah jawab saja, Yesung. Apa berita yang beredar di internet itu benar?"

Yesung tetap tersenyum. "Tidak, itu tidak benar." Dia memandang WooYoung dan IU. "Katanya itu hari Minggu, kan? Seingatku hari Minggu kemarin aku mencoba adu panco dengan Kangin," jawab Yesung sambil menunjuk Kang In yang cengar-cengir mengikuti alur Yesung.

"Siapa yang menang?" tanya IU ingin tahu.

"Kangin!" Yesung tertawa. "Dia punya tenaga monster yang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya." Bukan hanya personil SuJu dan kedua presenter itu yang tertawa, para penonton juga ikut tertawa. "Sekalipun aku belum pernah menang darinya."

"Harusnya kau besarkan tanganmu dulu, _Hyung_," sindir Kangin. "Tangannya benar-benar seperti tangan anak kecil."

WooYoung tampak tidak percaya. "Apa iya, Yesung?" Dia menjabarkan tangannya, Yesung pun menempelkan telapak tangannya pada telapak tangan Wooyoung. "Hahaha… Tangannya beneran kecil." Jari-jari Yesung tidak bisa menyamakan jari-jari WooYoung.

"Tanganmu yang kebesaran," balas Yesung sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum duduk bersebelahan dengan Zhou Mi. Mereka berempat, dengan Ayah Siwon dan Siwon, makan malam bersama di salah satu hotel berbintang enam milik keluar Choi atas undangan Tuan Choi yang adalah rekan bisnis sekaligus teman semasa SMA ayah Kibum.

Terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini sama sekali tidak enak. Dia harus duduk satu meja, berhadapan dengan Siwon, sementara dua laki-laki yang usianya sudah masuk kepala lima itu mengacuhkan mereka, dan saling mengobrol tentang masa lalu mereka. Kibum mencoba mengabaikan Siwon dengan makan menu utama yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kibum, Siwon," panggil Tuan Choi. "Apa kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"_Ne_," Kibum menjawab duluan sambil menyilangkan sendok dan garpu yang ia gunakan untuk makan. "Dia seniorku dulu."

Siwon menatap perempuan di hadapannya itu tanpa berkedip. Bukan hanya penampilan gadis itu yang hari ini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari hari-hari biasanya. Tapi juga kejujuran gadis itu di hadapan Ayahnya. Dia pikir, Kibum akan berbohong, apalah itu, dan mengabaikan Siwon seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Ho… rupanya kalian sudah saling kenal…" Tuan Choi menganggukkan kepala. "Kalian berdua berjalan-jalanlah ke luar. Aku dan ayahmu ingin membicarakan sesuatu," usir Tuan Choi secara halus. "Lagi pula, kulihat kalian sudah selesai makan. Pasti bosan mendengarkan percakapan kami."

Kedua remaja dewasa itu mengangguk sambil bangkit berdiri. Siwon berjalan di sisi Kibum dengan memberi jarak sekitar tiga pulu centi dari gadis itu. Keadaan ini semakin membuat keduanya canggung.

Angin malam musim gugur membelai lembut rambut mereka berdua yang tengah berdiri di depan kolam renang hotel itu. Malam ini, tidak ada yang berenang di sana. Permukaan air kolam yang tenang membuat biasan cahaya lampu tidak bergerak-gerak.

Siwon melepaskan jasnya dan menyampirkannya pada pundak Kibum yang memakai _dress_ tanpa lengan. Kibum tidak menolak. Matanya masih memandang pada kolam.

"Kau benar-benar menjauhiku, ya?" tanya Siwon. "Apa kau membenciku?"

"_Ani_. Aku tidak membencimu sama sekali." Kibum menatap pohon yang letaknya tak jauh dari mereka. "Aku hanya malu bila mengingat hal itu saat bertemu denganmu." Kibum berbalik memandang Siwon, dan menundukkan badannya beberapa derajat. "_Mian_…"

Siwom menaruh telapak tangannya di kepala Kibum, membuat gadis itu menegakkan kembali badannya. Kini dia berani menatap langsung pada mata Siwon yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Serasa terlempar ke masa-masa SMP dulu. Saat itu, Siwon senang sekali mengacak-acak rambut Kibum.

"Tidak perlu begitu." Siwon menarik tangannya kembali. "Mungkin aku juga yang salah karena telah memberimu… harapan," katanya semakin melemah ke akhir kalimat.

"_Oppa_!" pangil Kibum. "Boleh aku terus memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"_Ne_, tentu saja." Siwon kembali mengelus rambut Kibum lebih lembut.

Kibum langsung memeluk _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu dengan erat. "Kau kakakku yang terbaik, _Oppa_!"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Chagi_, ini bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook dengan panik. Sudah hampir seminggu sejak Yesung mengatakan bahwa _namja_ berkepala besar itu tidak punya pacar. Tapi, para Clouds masih saja "menjaga" rumah Ryeowook secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Kibum yang baru pulang setelah seminggu di rumah appa-nya benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah Clouds yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan. "Itu privasi orang! Lagipula, mereka nggak berhak ikut-ikut dalam kehidupan idolanya! KEPO!" omel Kibum.

Kibum daritadi memandangi wajah panik Ryeowook yang tidak kunjung berubah. Entah apa yang dikatakan namja berkepala besar itu, tapi Kibum yakin bukan ide yang baik. Gerah melihat tingkah Ryeowook, Kibum merebut ponsel Ryeowook.

"_Ya_! Kalau kau tidak bisa menghentikan fans gilamu, akan kubawa Ryeowook pergi!" Dengan segenap emosi, Kibum memutus panggilan telefon, dan mengeluarkan baterai ponsel Ryeowook seenak jidatnya. "Ayo pergi, aku sudah mengemasi barang-barangmu dan Sungmin." Kibum menyerahkan sebuah tas besar pada Ryeowook.

"_Mwo_? Mau ke mana?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengikuti Kibum yang menyeret koper kecilnya dan tas pink milik Sungmin. Di luar rumah, sebuah mobil sedan hitam telah menunggu mereka bersama seorang supir.

"Ke rumahku."

**To Be Continue…**

**1.555 words**

Terima kasih untuk: Syubidubidu, KyuLoveMin, nahanakyu, Hyugi Lee, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, minnieGalz, choi young gun. Makasih juga yang fave dan alert.

NB: Sebutan untuk fans-nya Kibum apa, ya?

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Monday, June 25, 2012

05.15 P.M.

Published at:

Monday, June 25, 2012

05.30 P.M.

**Paparazzi © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


	10. Side Story: Donghae X Eunhyuk

"Ne_, Donghae! _Hwaiting_! Ingat saja gerakan yang sudah kau pelajari!"_

"Ya_! Lagi-lagi kau melewatkan kelas malam dan membolos untuk latihan sendirian."_

"_Sini, tempelkan esnya di wajahmu. Lagi-lagi kau cari masalah dengan mereka."_

"… Nado saranghae_…"_

"_Donghae…"_

.

.

.

Paparazzi © Kazuma B'tomat

Donghae X Eunhyuk (GS)

Kazuma House Production present…

.

.

.

.

.

_Pagi hari di musim semi adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan. Bisa bebas melakukan apa saja, tanpa peduli harus memakai mantel setebal-tebalnya seperti musim dingin, ataupun berpanas-panasan sehingga harus berkali-kali ganti baju yang berkeringat seperti musim panas. Udara yang sejuk dan banyaknya pohon Sakura bermekaran, membuat hari semakin indah. Setidaknya, itu adalah isi pikiran seorang Lee Donghae._

_Laki-laki berusia enam belas tahun itu duduk di atas sepedanya di dekat taman. Kegiatan seperti ini adalah kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan saat musim semi dan gugur. Menunggu seorang gadis berambut pendek yang setiap pagi memintanya untuk pergi bersama._

_Tahu-tahu, sepasang lengan melingkari lehernya. "Jalan!" perintah _yeoja_ yang naik ke bagian belakang sepeda Donghae._

"Ya_! Kau mengagetkanku! Seperti hantu saja, tahu-tahu berada di belakang. Sudah begitu, seenaknya saja pula menyuruhku seperti supir," cibir Donghae sambil perlahan mengayuh sepedanya._

"Mian_…" kata gadis itu. "Hari ini kau mau latihan lagi?" Gadis itu mengarahkan wajahnya ke samping wajah Donghae._

_Donghae melirik wajah gadis yang selalu dipenuhi senyum itu dari ekor matanya. "Iyalah. Audisi masuk SM tinggal beberapa bulan lagi."_

_Gadis itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya._

_Lee Hyuk Jae, atau yang biasa dipanggil Donghae dengan sebutan Eunhyuk, adalah teman sepermainan Donghae sejak SD. Biarpun dibilang berjenis kelamin perempuan, Eunhyuk punya tingkah tidak seperti perempuan tulen. Gadis itu gemar sekali bermain Starcraft bersama teman-teman laki-lakinya. Gadis itu juga nekad untuk bergadang sampai jam lima pagi hanya untuk menonton pertandingan piala dunia. Satu-satunya hal yang menunjukkan dia adalah permpuan adalah, dia yang selalu memakai jepit rambut warna-warni untuk menyangga poninya, juga kegemarannya pada tari. Dia bergabung dengan klub balet di sekolahnya._

_Eunhyuk turun dari sepeda Donghae sambil menepuk pundak laki-laki yang sudah mengantarnya itu keras-keras dengan sengaja. Gadis itu langsung kabur ke dalam saat mendengar bel sudah berdentang. "_Gomawo_, Lee Donghae!" serunya tanpa menghentikan larinya._

_Dengan sedikit menggerutu, Donghae memarkirkan sepedanya, dan bergegas mengikuti jejak Eunhyuk yang masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Beruntung, guru yang mengajar jam pertama hari itu belum hadir. Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di kursi paling belakang, bersebelahan dengan Eunhyuk yang tengah mengunyah permen karet._

_Donghae mamandangi perempuan yang mendapat julukan "Monyet" oleh teman-teman dekatnya yang rata-rata laki-laki. "Perempuan macam apa yang dengan arogannya mengelurkan kemeja, memakan permen karet di kelas, dan duduk dengan cara seperti itu?"_

_Eunhyuk menoleh menatap Donghae. "Kenapa? Ada masalah?" Eunhyuk membuat balon dari permen karetnya. Donghae menggelengkan kepala. Eunhyuk kemudian menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_. Musik mulai mengalun dari _earphone_ tersebut, membuat Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya sesuai irama lagu. Kadang-kadang, dia membuat gerakkan _wave_ dengan lengannya._

_Satu hal yang membuat Donghae iri setengah mati dengan gadis itu, kelenturan tubuhnya yang kelewat batas. Eunhyuk bisa melakukan semua gerakkan _dance_ yang bahkan menurutnya sulit. _Belajar balet dari kecil, sih, jelas saja badannya lentur.

"_Hyuk Jae!" bisik Donghae sambil melemparkan bagian kecil dari karet penghapus. "Pulang sekolah, ajari aku gerakan _wave_!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Eunhyuk duduk sambil menopang kepalanya bosan setengah mati pada Donghae. Sudah sejak sejam lalu, ia mengajari Donghae gerakkan _wave_ dengan lengan, tapi laki-laki yang disebut-sebut mendapat gelar sebagai laki-laki tertampan di sekolah itu sama sekali tidak menguasainya._

_Eunhyuk sudah berganti baju. Kini dia memakai kaos putih berhoddie bergambar pisang, buah kesukaannya, dengan celana training berwarna abu-abu Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai kayu ruang _dance_ yang hanya dipakai mereka berdua. Bila dilihat dari atas, tubuhnya akan seperti huruf X._

_Donghae duduk di sisi Eunhyuk yang masih tiduran. Berada dalam posisi begini sama sekali tidak membuat Eunhyuk malu. Sepuluh tahun lebih bersama, telah membunuh rasa malu Eunhyuk dengan _namja_ beken di sampingnya ini._

"_Bagaimana kau belajar gerakkan itu?" tanya Donghae._

"_Aku hanya melihatnya di TV, lalu aku mengikutinya. Selesai," jelas Eunhyuk ogah-ogahan. "Gerakkan itu mudah. Aku saja hanya sekali mencoba langsung bisa!"_

_Donghae mendengus kasar. Dia mengangkat lengan Eunhyuk. "Lenganmu lentur!"_

"_Masuk saja klub balet," balas Eunhyuk. "Di tiap pertemuan, kau harus melenturkan badanmu. Harus bisa split, dan berusaha berdiri dengan ujung jempol kakimu!"_

"_Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Donghae. "Aku bukan perempuan. Lagipula, dengan mengikuti klub balet membuatku terasa 'melambai'," kata Donghae sambil membentuk tanda kutip dengan kedua jarinya. "Pelatihmu yang laki-laki juga melambai. Aku tidak yakin dia memiliki istri. Yeah… mungkin istri _namja_."_

_Eunhyuk tertawa sekeras-kerasnya hingga bergema di ruang tertutup itu. "Hahahaha… kalau istrinya _namja_, bagaimana dia punya anak?"_

_Donghae menjitak kepala teman perempuannya itu. "Jaman sudah berkembang. Ke mana saja kau selama ini?" Donghae memandang Eunhyuk yang masih memegangi dahinya. "Bisa saja anak itu adalah anak angkatnya. Atau dia berbohong. Itu mungkin saja, kan?"_

_Donghae ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Eunhyuk. "Kau sudah dengan gosipnya?"_

"_Gosip yang mana?" gadis itu melirik Donghae._

"_Mereka bilang, kita berdua pacaran."_

_Tawa menggelegar kembali terdengar dari mulut Eunhyuk. Bahkan kali ini Eunhyuk memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan. "Aku… dengan Ikan ini? Pacaran? Hahahaha…"_

"Ya_!" Donghae menghardik Eunhyuk. "Berhenti tertawa."_

_Seberusaha apapun Eunhyuk menahan tawa, mulutnya tidak kunjung berhenti mengeluarkan suara-suara itu. "Hah… oke… Tapi itu lucu." Eunhyuk duduk bersila sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Membayangkannya saja membuatku tertawa sampai sakit perut seperti tadi."_

_Donghae ikut duduk bersila di depan Eunhyuk. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk sampai kira-kira jarak mereka hanya sekepalan tangan. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?"_

_Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya. "Mencoba apa?"_

_Deru napas Donghae serasa membelai kulit wajah Eunhyuk. Tanpa sadar, wajah gadis itu memerah samar. "Pacaran," jawab Donghae dengan senyum polos khas _playboy_ menghiasi wajahnya._

_Eunhyuk kembali tertawa. "_PABOYA_! Bagaimana ide gila itu melintas dalam otakmu yang sempit?" Tangan Eunhyuk bergerak untuk menjitak dahi Donghae. Sayangnya, tangan Donghae lebih gesit untuk menangkap tangan _yeoja_ itu._

"Wae_? Kita sama-sama tidak punya pasangan. Lagipula, apa kau tidak ingin tahu bangaimana rasanya pacaran? Kita sudah enam belas tahun, Lee Hyuk Jae."_

_Meskipun wajahnya kembali memanas, Eunhyuk tetap tersenyum, sambil menjawab dengan nada menantang. "Siapa takut?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_29 Maret._

_Donghae cengar-cengir sendirian di kamarnya mengingat tanggal bersejarah itu. 29 Maret. Dia berbaring memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang putih polos. Sudah sebulan sejak dia dan Eunhyuk resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan tidak ada yang tahu mengenai hal itu, kecuali Yunho yang selalu menjadi setan di tengah-tengah mereka. Entah bagaimana, dia yang dulu selalu merasa datar-datar saja dengan gadis itu, kini menjadi sering deg-degan kalau berada di dekatnya._

_Hal yang sama terjadi pada Eunhyuk. Gadis itu sering bergadang karena memikirkan Donghae, kekasih sebulannya. Hari ini tepat mereka sebulan, tapi tidak ada perayaan yang mereka rayakan. Tidak seperti pasangan lain. Mereka yang sejak awal memang sudah terus-terusan bersama, bingung ingin melakukan apa. _Pulang dan pergi bersama, apa itu cukup?_ Batin Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya._

_Bip… bip… _

_Ponsel Eunhyuk berbunyi. Dengan hati berbunga-bunga, dia membuka ponsel flip-nya dan mendapati nama Donghae tertera di layar._

_Kau mau tidak, kencan hari Sabtu besok?_

_From: Donghae (29/04/XX)_

_Eunhyuk membalas cepat, menyetujui ide Donghae. Dia masih akan melanjutkan khayalannya yang melang-lang buana ke sana ke mari kalau saja teriakan sang _eomma_ tidak menyuruhnya untuk segera mematikan lampu dan tidur._

_Mengganggu saja._

_Lampu kamar memang dia matikan, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Dia memandangi tempelan bintang yang bersinar dalam gelap. Dia ingat, tempelan-tempelan itu ia tempel bersama Donghae saat umur mereka masih lima belas tahun, ketika kelulusan SMP._

_Orang tuanya tidak marah saat Donghae masuk ke dalam kamar putri mereka karena orang tua Eunhyuk telah kenal dengan Donghae sejak laki-laki itu masih bocah SD. Setiap hari Donghae pasti datang untuk bermain playstation dengan Eunhyuk di kamar _yeoja_ itu. Dan kebiasaan itu sedikit berkurang karena Donghae yang ingin fokus diterima masuk dalam SMEnt, sebuah agensi yang akan menerbitkan artis-artis berbakat._

_Donghae telah mencoba ikut audisi empat kali. Dan dia selalu ditolak dengan komentar yang sama. "Gerakkanmu terlalu kaku." Pulang dari gagal audisi, hanya Eunhyuk yang bisa menenangkan Donghae dengan mengajak laki-laki itu makan es krim almond porsi triple kesukaannya. _

Donghae-ah, besok apa yang akan kita lakukan?

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Hyuk Jae, Donghae menunggumu di bawah!" teriak _Eomma_ para putrinya yang masih belum memberikan jawaban. "Tunggu sebentar, ya," katanya pada Donghae yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Donghae hanya menangguk. Dia sendiri juga deg-degan, akan seperti apa penampilan kekasihnya nanti. Dia kembali mengamati penampilan dirinya. Hari ini, dia hanya menggunakan kaos dan jaket abu-abu, serta celana panjang dan sepatu kets. Tidak berlebihan, kan?_

"_Ayo pergi," kata Eunhyuk yang sudah berdiri di depan Donghae._

_Sesaat, Donghae terpana melihat penampilan kekasihnya ini. Eunhyuk mengenakan _hot pants_ kuning dan kaos _over size_ yang memperlihatkan tanktop kuningnya. Rambut Eunhyuk sama seperti biasa, dipenuhi jepit-jepit kecil berbagai warna._

"_Kenapa? Aneh, ya?" tanya Eunhyuk saat Donghae menatapnya sedemikian lekat. "Akan kuganti, kalau begitu."_

_Donghae menahan lengan Eunhyuk yang akan berlalu. "Tidak, hanya… kau terlihat beda dari biasanya. _Kajja_."_

_Di depan rumah, tidak ada sepeda yang biasanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae naiki setiap pagi dan sore. Adanya malah motor keren berwarna hitam yang pernah Eunhyuk lihat di internet._

"_Sepedamu bermetamorfosis?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil tertawa dan menerima helm yang diberikan Donghae._

"_Sudah cepat naik! Jangan banyak tanya!" perintah Donghae. Tapi bukannya menjalankan kuda besinya, Donghae malah melepaskan jaket abu-abunya. "Nih, pakai. Jangan sampai hari Senin nanti kau sakit gara-gara kencan kita."_

_Gadis itu menerima jaket Donghae dengan wajah memerah hebat saat Donghae menyebutkan kata "kencan". Rasanya masih ganjil._

_Perlahan tapi pasti, motor itu melaju di jalanan yang penuh dengan kendaraan lain. Lengan Eunhyuk melingkari pinggang Donghae. Dia tertawa kecil, menyadari kebiasaannya untuk memegang pundak Donghae kini berubah menjadi memeluk pinggang laki-laki itu._

"_Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Donghae saat mereka berhenti pada lampu lalulintas yang menunjukkan warna merah._

"_Terserah kamu. Emang maunya ke mana?"_

_Eunhyuk maupun Donghae sadar, cara bicara mereka juga berubah. Tidak ada kata-kata kasar di antara keduanya. Donghae tidak lagi melempari Eunhyuk dengan karet penghapus yang dia potong kecil-kecil saat gadis itu tertidur di kelas. Cinta mengubah segalanya, eh._

"_Ke N Seoul Tower bagaimana?" Walaupun tidak melihat, Donghae merasakan anggukkan di punggungnya. Dia mengarahkan motornya menuju N Seoul Tower._

_Seperti _yeoja_ kebanyakan, secowok-cowoknya seorang Lee Hyuk Jae, dia tetaplah perempuan yang suka melihat sesuatu yang imut-imut dan mudah percaya takhayul dan ramalan di majalah-majalah. Eunhyuk merengek pada Donghae agar laki-laki itu mau memakai _couple ring_ yang tadi dibelinya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan kekasihnya itu._

"Oppa_! Ayo pakai!" Beginilah rengekan Eunhyuk. Dia akan memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan _Oppa_. Dan biasanya, Donghae langsung luluh. Namun tidak dengan kali ini._

"_Aku tidak suka pakai aksesoris, Lee Hyuk Jae, _Chagi_!" balas Donghae dengan gombalan di akhir kalimat. "Lagian untuk apa, sih?"_

_Eunhyuk melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Donghae dan berjalan menjauh. "Ya sudah, kita putus saja. Lagipula kita hanya coba-coba saja, kan? Tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Akan kubuang cincin ini ke danau." Donghae berlari menghalangi jalan Eunhyuk. "Kau mau apa? Kita sudah putus, kan?"_

"_Kata siapa?" Donghae meraih cincin yang ukurannya lebih besar dan memakainya pada jari manisnya. Dia menunjukkan hal itu pada Eunhyuk. "Sudah kupakai, kan? Sekarang giliranmu." Donghae baru saja akan memakaikan cincin yang ukurannya lebih kecil pada jari Eunhyuk._

"_Tunggu, _Oppa_!" Eunhyuk merebut cincin itu, dan malah memakaikannya pada kelingking Donghae. "Aih… ternyata pas!"_

"Mwo_?" Donghae mengerjapkan kelopak matanya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau pas?" Dia melepaskan cincin itu dan memakaikannya pada jari manis kekasihnya._

"_Katanya, kalau cincin perempuan muat di kelingking laki-laki, artinya mereka jodoh…" jelas Eunhyuk semangat._

"_Ho… jadi kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Donghae seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk._

"M-mwo_? Kapan aku bilang aku mau menikah denganmu, _Oppa_?" tanya Eunhyuk polos. "Rasanya kau tidak pernah bilang."_

_Donghae meletakkan tangannya di kepala Eunhyuk. "Tadi yang kau bilang berarti jodoh, dan cincinmu muat di kelingkinku, bukannya secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan kalau aku mau menikah denganku?" Wajah Eunhyuk memerah. Donghae tertawa sejadi-jadinya. "_Ya, Chagi_. Wajahmu lucu, seperti apel." Dia merangkul kekasihnya. "_Ne_, tidak apa-apa kok kalau kau mengatakannya sekarang. Karena suatu hari nanti, aku yang akan mengatakannya padamu, dan mengganti cincin ini dengan cincin platina."_

"_Kau melamarku, Lee Donghae?"_

"_Kenapa tidak?"_

Yeoja_ itu memukul dada kekasihnya main-main dengan tas kecil yang tersampir di bahunya. "_Ya_! Kita masih SMA!"_

"_Aku kan tidak bilang sekarang," kata Donghae sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya. Sambil mengeluarkan seringai khasnya, Donghae melanjutkan. "Kalau kau mau sekarang juga tidak apa-apa, _Chagi_."_

_Donghae kembali menerima gebukan yang lebih keras dari tas Eunhyuk. "_YA! YADONG PABOYA!_"_

_Laki-laki itu masih tertawa. "Biar kau bilang _yadong_, tapi kau tetap sayang padaku, kan?" goda Donghae lagi membuat wajah Eunhyuk memerah. "Ayo, beli gembok yang sama."_

_Ada satu tradisi bagi pasangamuda-mudi yang pergi ke N Seoul Tower. Di mana mereka yang memiliki pasangan akan membeli gembok yang sama, lalu menulis harapan mereka pada gembok tersebut dan mengaitkannya di pagar N Seoul Tower dan membuang kuncinya ke danau, meski pemerintah sudah memberi larangan untuk melempar kunci gembok itu._

"_Kau menulis harapan apa?" tanya Eunhyuk._

"_Rahasia. Kau sendiri?"_

"_Rahasia," balas gadis itu. "Kalau kau memberi tahuku, akan kuberi tahu juga."_

_Donghae membuang kedua kunci gembok mereka ke danau. "Nanti, saat kita tepat seribu hari, kita akan lihat sama-sama, ya?" Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepala. "Kita bisa selama itu, kan?"_

_Eunhyuk tertawa lebar. "Bisa, lah! Kita kan sudah sepuluh tahun lebih bersama, dan aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, eh."_

_Tangan Donghae terangkat untuk mengelus rambut kekasihnya. Senyum lembut tersuling di bibirnya. Ya_, kita akan begini selamanya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu. Tidak akan.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Chagi_! Aku diterima masuk SM!" seru Donghae saat keluar dari gedung audisi SMent untuk menemui kekasihnya. Dia langsung memeluk kekasihnya erat. "Aku lulus. Aku lulus."_

_Eunhyuk mengelus punggung kekasihnya lembut. "_Ne_, sudah kubilang, kan. Kau itu bisa melakukannya."_

_Mungkin satu hari di musim gugur saat itu adalah hari yang paling mengharukan untuk Donghae yang akhirnya lulus audisi SM. Satu hari yang mewujudkan impiannya, menurut Donghae. _Namja_ itu pernah mengajak Eunhyuk untuk ikut audisi, tapi gadis itu menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin menjadi artis._

_Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk makan es krim di tempat mereka biasa makan. "Aku yang traktir!" kata Donghae. Tidak ada yang beda dari biasanya karena Donghae memang selalu mentraktir Eunhyuk sejak mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih._

"_Tidak usah," jawab Eunhyuk lembut._

"_Kenapa?" Donghae memandangi kekasihnya. Ada yang aneh. Padahal sebelum mereka jadian, Eunhyuk selalu meminta Donghae mentraktirnya. Tapi setelah mereka jadian, hari ini gadis itu malah tidak mau ditraktir Donghae._

"_Tidak apa-apa. Melihatmu lulus audisi dan tertawa seperti ini saja sudah membuatku senang." Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas berat. "Karena setelah ini, kita pasti jarang bertemu. Kau akan tinggal di asrama. Lebih banyak latihan. Dan mendapat guru-guru khusus dari SM."_

_Donghae menghentikan acara makan es krimnya. "_Chagi_, kau tetap guruku yang terbaik. Kau juga kekasihku yang paling kusayang."_

"_Memangnya kau punya berapa kekasih, Lee Donghae?"_

"_Dua," jawab Donghae jahil. "Lee Hyuk Jae dan Eunhyuk."_

_Eunhyuk langsung tertawa sejadi-jadinya, membuat pengunjung lain mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu. "Itu satu orang!" Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Cepat makan, dan antarkan aku pulang. Aku belum belajar untuk ujian matematika!"_

_Donghae segera melahap es krim almond-nya secepat yang ia bisa. "Ayo!" Dia menganggandeng tangan Eunhyuk. Keluar dari sana._

_Selama perjalanan pulang, Eunhyuk memeluk pinggang Donghae erat, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan laki-laki itu. _Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi perasaanku sangat tidak enak sekarang. Seakan ada sesuatu yang secara paksa hilang dari diriku. Kuharap itu bukan Donghae. Tuhan, jangan biarkan hal-hal tidak baik menimpa kami berdua. Jangan….

_Eunhyuk turun dari motor dan mengembalikan helm yang sering ia pakai pada Donghae. "_Chagi_, lepaskan helmmu." Tanpa banyak bertanya, Donghae melepaskan helmnya. Dan secepat cahaya, Eunhyuk menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Donghae untuk beberapa saat._

_Ketika gadis itu melepaskan bibirnya, Donghae masih membatu kaget. "Kenapa?"_

_Gadis itu menunduk. "Aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku."_

_Donghae menakupkan keedua tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Eunhyuk, mendekatkan wajah mereka, dan mulai melumat bibir Eunhyuk lembut. Gadis itu menutup matanya, membiarkan kekasihnya menguasai bibirnya saat ini._

_Setelah semenit berlalu, Donghae menjauhkan wajah mereka. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Selamanya aku akan di sisimu." Dia mengecup dahi Eunhyuk singkat. "_Ne_, masuklah ke dalam."_

_Eunhyuk mengangguk patuh. Motor Donghae melaju menuju rumahnya yang berbeda tiga blok dari rumah Eunhyuk. Biarpun Donghae telah berkata bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkan Eunhyuk, rasanya masih ada yang mengganjal di hati _yeoja_ berusia enam belas tahun itu._

_Tidak mengatakan "Aku pulang" saat masuk rumah sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Eunhyuk. Dan kebiasaan itu yang membuat _Eomma_-nya suka marah padanya. Begitu juga hari ini, Eunhyuk membuka pintu tanpa berkata sepatah katapun._

_Dia mematung di mulut pintu. Matanya memandang jasad sang _appa_ yang terbujur kaku di kursi dengan darah keluar dari dadanya yang ditikam pisau. Eunhyuk membelalak kaget. Dadanya terasa sesak, tapi dia tidak juga dapat bernapas. Apalagi di dekat tangga sana, sang _eomma_ sedang…._

_Eunhyuk berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju taman di mana biasanya Donghae menunggunya saat pagi hari. Dia duduk di balik salah satu pohon. Tidak memusingkan suara sirine mobil polisi yang melintas di belakangnya. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Membayangkan _eomma_-nya sedang diperkosa seorang _namja_ tak dikenal dan dada _appa_-nya yang mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti, membuat dadanya sakit setengah mati._

"_Donghae… Donghae…"_

.

.

.

.

.

04 April

"_Hyung_, bangun!" perintah Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping kasur Donghae. _Namja_ itu memandangi _namdongsaeng_nya yang juga menatapnya. "_Hyung_…."

"Ya… kau keluar duluan," jawab Donghae yang masih berbaring. Kyuhyun mematuh dengan meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di kamarnya.

_Namja_ kelahiran 15 Oktober itu menggapai ponsel _touch screen_ yang sejak semalam tergeletak di meja samping kasurnya. Hari ini tanggal 04 April, hari ulang tahun Eunhyuk, kekasihnya. Entah masih bisa dibilang kekasih atau tidak, ia tidak tahu.

Kalau hari ini adalah delapan tahun silam, dia akan menelfon Eunhyuk saat tengah malam. Menjadi orang pertama mengucapkannya selama ulang tahun, lalu bernyanyi lewat telefon yang selalu menghubungkan mereka saat malam hari.

Sayangnya, hal itu adalah depan tahun lalu. Tidak mungkin memutar balik waktu. Hal yang paling mustahil di dunia. Andaikan bisa, _namja_ itu akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapat kesempatan berharga tersebut. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan kekasihnya saat dia dinyatakan lulus audisi SM. Dia akan membawa _yeoja_ itu pergi dari rumahnya.

_Eunhyuk… Apa kau tidak ingin mengenalku?_

"Donghae!" panggil Leeteuk yang berdiri sambil menyandar pada kusen pintu. "Cepat mandi. Kita ada _show_," perintah sang _leader_ Super Junior.

Donghae mengangguk singkat, lalu merapikan selimut yang dia pakai. Dipandangi sekeliling kamarnya. Berantakan. Kalau Eunhyuk melihatnya, mungking gadis itu akan mengomel, dan menyuruh Donghae untuk merapikan kamarnya–sekaipun gadis itu jorok, tapi dia selalu menjaga kebersihan tempatnya–seperti dulu.

Ya, dulu.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. _Percuma aku membanyangkannya, kalau pada kenyataannya, dia jadi seperti sekarang karena aku meninggalkannya._

Laki-laki itu berjalan keluar menuju kamar mandi sambil melirik member lain yang sedang berkumpul mengelilingi meja makan. Beberapa tahun bersama mereka, tidak membuat ketujuh laki-laki itu menyadari apa yang dirasakan Donghae. Laki-laki yang disebut Ikan itu terlalu pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari dalam mobil, Donghae memandang bangunan bertingkat dua yang menjadi tempat pemberhentian mobil yang ia tumpangi. Yunho duduk di balik kemudi, menunggu Donghae yang masih termenung. Ia tahu apa yang teman semasa SMA-nya ini rasakan, karena dia adalah saksi hidup percintaan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Sampai kapan kau akan merasa bersalah padanya?" Yunho mengacak-acak rambutnya. Setiap tanggal 29 Maret dan 04 April dia harus rela menjadi supir pribadi Donghae yang mengantar _namja_ itu ke rumah sakit jiwa yang berada di pinggiran Kota Seoul ini. Dia sendiri tidak keberatan, karena Donghae dan Eunhyuk adalah temannya. "Bukan kau yang salah."

Donghae merenung. Memandangi boneka berungan putih yang ada di tangannya. "Kalau waktu itu aku tidak meninggalkannya sendirian, dia tidak akan jadi seperti ini."

"Kau tahu, kau banyak berubah sejak dia jadi seperti ini. Kau bohong padanya yang lainnya kalau kau tidak bisa menyetir." Yunho menarik napas. "Oke, kau memang tidak bisa bawa mobil. Tapi kau bisa bawa motor dan selalu balapan denganku waktu SMA." Yunho memandang cincin yang melingkari jari manis Donghae. "Kau masih menggunakannya?"

Donghae tersenyum. "Hanya cincin ini yang membuatku merasa dia masih berada bersamaku."

Yunho tertegun melihat temannya. Meski sudah delapan tahun, laki-laki yang kini melangkah menuju pintu masuk rumah sakit itu tidak mencoba untuk berpaling pada wanita lain. _Kau begitu mencintainya, ya, Donghae?_

Donghae berjalan menuju ruangan yang sudah ia hafal. Sejak kejadiaan naas itu, Eunhyuk dipindahkan ke rumah sakit jiwa karena trauma mendalam, bukan berarti kerabatnya tiak ingin menampungnya. Eunhyuk menjadi ketakutan setiap kali bertemu dengan laki-laki. Makanya, kamar Eunhyuk sekarang dipindahkan ke ruangan paling pojok yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman.

Dari jendela yang dilapisi kaca nako, Donghae mengintip. Eunhyuk dengan rambutnya yang pendek, menatap datar pada televisi yang mati. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, tapi dia hanya duduk di atas ranjang sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

Setitik air mata turun ke pipi Donghae. Gadis itu masih memakai cincin yang mereka beli saat kencan pertama, dan mengelusnya. Apa gadis itu masih ingat padanya atau tidak, dia tidak tahu. Gadis itu juga tidak tahu kalau selama delapan tahun ini ada laki-laki yang selalu menemuinya, minimal dua kali dalam setahun.

Laki-laki itu kaget saat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba memanggil namanya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari posisinya, tetap memandang TV dengan tatapan kosong. Dalam hati, Donghae meringis sakit melihat kekasihnya seperti itu. _Akan kulakukan apapun agar kau kembali seperti dulu, Lee Hyuk Jae._

Tanpa sadar, Donghae menekan perut bonekanya, sehingga lagu _Happy Birthday_ terdengar. Keduanya sama-sama kaget. Donghae melihat Eunhyuk yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget dan takut sekaligus. Gadis itu merangkak menuju tombol bel untuk memanggil suster.

Dengan tergopo-gopo, dua perempuan berbaju putih masuk ke kamar Eunhyuk untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Gadis itu menangis dalam pelukan salah seorang suster. Sementara suster yang satu lagi pergi keluar.

"Boleh titip boneka ini untuk Lee Hyuk Jae?" tanya Donghae pada suster itu. Suster itu mengangguk dan memberikan boneka itu.

Setelah melihat Eunhyuk yang masih menangis dalam pelukan seorang suster, Donghae berjalan menjauh. _Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuknya…_

.

.

.

.

.

"Lihat ini, kau dapat boneka!" seru seorang suster pada Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan boneka putih yang dia terima dari seorang laki-laki. "_Ne_, kau lihatkan." Suster itu tersenyum membujuk. Dia meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan memindahkan boneka itu ke tangan Eunhyuk.

"_Oppa_…" bisik Eunhyuk sambil menekan perut boneka. Dia menangis saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya. "_Oppa_!" Eunhyuk berontak dari pelukan kedua suster itu dan berlari keluar kamarnya. Di ujung lorong, dia melihat lelaki berjaket kulit coklat yang berjalan menjauh dari kamarnya. "_Oppa_…"

"Tadi dia memanggil '_oppa'_?" tanya salah seorang suster. "Apa traumanya sudah sembuh?" Mereka saling berpandangan.

Setelah menyuntikkan obat tidur pada Eunhyuk, kedua suster itu menggotong Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi. Wajah Eunhyuk terlihat damai dalam tidurnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi Lee Donghae, personil Super Junior itu," kata suster yang menerima boneka dari Donghae ketika mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang administrasi. "Ada hubungan apa mereka berdua?"

"_Ya_, jangan mulai menggosip!" sindir atasan mereka, membuat keduanya terdiam.

Side Story : END

**To Be Continue…**

**3.757 words**

Thanks for: laura mochi, ELLE HANA, wonniebummie, choi young gun, Kim Ayuni Lee, Anonymouss, EvilmagnaeMin, umi elf teukie, heeyeon, MinnieGalz, Hyugi Lee, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Cho97, Shin ah gi, KyuLoveMin, Syubidubidu, nahanakyu. Dan semua yang telah membaca, fave, alert.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Wednesday, 27 June 2012

11.01 P.M.

Published at:

Wednesday, 27 June 2012

11.55 P.M.

**Paparazzi © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


	11. Chapter 10

Kyuhyun melempar PSP yang sudah dua tahun menemani hari-harinya ke meja. Dia kesal, sejak tadi dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengalahkan Lee. Padahal biasanya, dia bisa mengalahkan salah satu karakter _Tekken_ itu dengan mudah.

"Bosan?" tanya Leeteuk yang duduk di hadapannya sambil minum minuman kaleng.

_Si Magnae_ menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Dia memandang Leeteuk lurus. "_Hyung_, kau pernah pacaran, tidak?"

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" tanya Leeteuk balik. "Sudah frustasi dengan Sungmin?" Leader SuJu itu cengar-cengir melihatnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Ya… aku benar-benar dibuat gila karenanya." Laki-laki berambut karamel itu menyandarkan badannya. "Entah dia terlalu polos, tidak peka, atau sengaja, aku tidak tahu." Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang _dorm_ mereka. "Sungmin…"

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Donghae yang baru kembali entah dari mana. Dia melepaskan jaket kulit coklatnya dan menggantungnya pada gantungan di balik pintu.

"Menggalaukan diri," jawab Leeteuk sambil tertawa pelan. "Darimana?"

Donghae menggeleng. Laki-laki itu berjalan lurus menuju kamarnya. Pertanyaan Yesung pun tidak dijawab namja terpendek di Super Junior itu.

"Dia kenapa?" Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Leeteuk. "Setelah _show_, dia kabur dengan Yunho. Pulang-pulang seperti itu." Leeteuk hanya menggedikkan bahu. "Eh, _Evil Magnae_. Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun yang tadi menutup mata, kini melirik Yesung. "Galau." Dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "_Hyung_, cara dari bukumu tidak mempan." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan buku bersampul putih yang tadi ada di sakunya, dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Yesung. "Kukembalikan saja."

Yesung meraih bukunya. "Tidak mempan, ya? Padahal aku saja hanya menggunakan sampai cara ketiga."

.

.

Notes: Bila cara ketiga tidak berhasil, gunakan plan A.

.

.

.

Plan A: Jauhi dia untuk sementara waktu. Lihat reaksinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Paparazzi © Kazuma B'tomat

Warning : KyuMin / YeWook / SiBum / HeBum (GS)

Kazuma House Production present…

.

.

Sudah hampir enam bulan sejak insiden Ryeowook dilempari bola kertas oleh Clouds. Musim sudah dua kali berganti. Sekarang sudah musim semi di bulan April. Ryeowook dan Yesung sudah merayakan _anniversary_ mereka yang gagal karena personil SuJu yang jahil.

Karena sudah masuk semester terakhir, Sungmin berhenti dari pekerjaannya yang menguras banyak waktu dan tenaga. Kini mereka tinggal di rumah besar milik Kibum karena paksaan Zhou Mi yang tidak ingin anak sematawayangnya lepas dari pengawasannya. Di rumah itu, bukan hanya Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Kibum saja yang tinggal. Tapi juga ada kakek Kibum yang suka sekali bercocok tanam.

Ketiga _yeoja_ itu tidur di kamar Kibum karena Kibum tidak mau tidur sendiri. "Lagipula kamar ini luas," kata Kibum saat hari pertama mereka pindah.

Di kamar yang bernuansa hijau putih itu, Kibum membaca buku, Sungmin mengutak-atik _netbook_-nya, sementara Ryeowook me-roll poni ratanya agar terlihat bagus esok hari. Hanya kekasih Yesung itu yang belum melakukan apa-apa persiapan untuk skripsi.

"_Eonni_, kau sadar tidak dengan tingkah Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook membuat kedua _yeoja_ lain mengalihkan fokus mereka pada Ryeowook.

Sungmin merenung sebentar. "Sadar, kok," jawab Sungmin. "Dia… seperti _Daddy Longlegs_."

Kibum menutup bukunya, lalu mendekat pada Sungmin yang sedang diinterogasi adiknya. "Kau terlihat tidak memberinya respon. Terkesan cuek, malah."

_Yeoja_ imut itu diam memandangi kedua temannya dengan mata _foxy_ yang membulat. "Memangnya aku harus memberi respon seperti apa?" Wajahnya terlihat sangat polos, tidak seperti perempuan seumurannya yang sudah mengerti apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Ryeowook menepuk dahinya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kakaknya akan sepolos ini. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau rasakan kalau ada di dekat Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin mempautkan bibir dan matanya menatap langit-langit kamar. "Kalau di dekat Kyuhyun…" Sungmin mengingat-ingat. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Ada rasa senang, nyaman, aman. Tapi ada juga rasa takut kalau ada orang yang melihat kami bersama."

Kibum berpandangan dengan Ryeowook. "Artinya kau suka dengannya."

"Sebatas kagum, sih, iya," balas Sungmin cepat dan masih memasang wajah polos. "Jelas dia tampan dan baik."

"Bukan hal itu yang kumaksud." Ryeowook memeluk lututnya. "Kau menyukainya dalam artian mencintainya."

Wajah _yeoja_ yang kelewat polos itu memerah. "Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang yang baru kukenal kurang lebih enam bulan. Itu tidak masuk akal. Aku juga belum terlalu kenal siapa Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya."

"Kenapa enam tidak mungkin? Cinta pandangan pertama saja mungkin, kok," balas Ryeowook. "Lagipula…" gadis itu nyengir. "Wajahmu memerah. _Eonni_ suka, ya, sama Kyuhyun? Akan kubantu," kata Ryeowook khas SPG yang ada di mall-mall. "Iya, kan, Kibum?"

Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah temannya yang malu-malu seperti ini. Jarang-jarang melihat Sungmin malu-malu karena seorang laki-laki. Dan kali ini, laki-laki beruntung itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib temannya yang kelewat polos ini kalau menjalin hubungan dengan _Magnae_ Setan seperti Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Wooki-_ah_!" rengek Sungmin. Kadang kalau melihat kedua anak kembar itu, rasanya Ryeowook lebih pantas menjadi kakak daripada Sungmin. "Aku mau tidur. Jangan mencoba menggodaku lagi!"

Sungmin dengan piyama _pink_ kesukaannya, segera berbaring di kasur dan menutupi badannya hingga hanya kepala yang tersisa. Lalu memejamkan mata. Tidak berapa lama setelahnya, Ryeowook mencoba menjahili kakaknya lagi. Namun tidak ada respon.

"Cepat sekali tidurnya," kata Ryeowook sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Besok sepuluh Februari, kan?" tanya Kibum dijawab dengan anggukkan Ryeowook. "Bukannya ulang tahun Kyuhyun."

Sebuah ide terlintas cepat dalam otak Ryeowook. Dia mengambil ponsel merah muda Sungmin yang kebetulan tidak memakai _security code_. "Coba kita lihat, bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun kalau menerima sms dari Sungmin."

"Kau mau membajak ponsel Sungmin?" tanya Kibum. Ryeowook menjawab dengan menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir, seakan menyuruh Kibum diam. "Kau jadi terlihat sama dengan Kyuhyun yang waktu itu mau mengerjai Donghae."

"Berbuat usil itu menyenangkan, tahu." Ryeowook mengirim pesan selamat ulang tahun pada Kyuhyun. Kebetulan sekali, sekarang sudah tengah malam.

Kibum mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sungmin. "Terserah kau sajalah. Kalau dia marah, jangan sambungkan ke aku."

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAA!"

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Donghae dan Leeteuk berbarengan. Kedua orang itu buru-buru ke kamar Kyuhyun saat _magnae_ mereka berteriak keras sekali. Bukan hanya mereka berdua yang datang, tapi lima _member_ yang lain juga ikut menyambangi kamar Kyuhyun dengan wajah mengantuk.

Kyuhyun masih terpaku pada layar ponselnya dengan senyum bahagia terpancar di wajahnya. "Sungmin mengucapkan selamat ualng tahun padaku. Dia yang pertama!" seru Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil yang baru dapat permen.

Kangin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu saja, tidak usah teriak, Setan!" Kangin marah dan kembali ke kamarnya. "Jangan teriak lagi. Ini tengah malam."

Kyuhyun masih meringis kesakitan dan memegangi dahinya. "Yesung _hyung_, bagaimana ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang masih berdiri di kusen pintu. "Awalnya aku sudah ingin menjauhinya dulu seminggu ini untuk men-tes reaksinya."

"Jauhi saja. Aku malah tidak yakin kalau itu sms dari Sungmin," jawab Yesung santai sambil menguap. Yesung meraih ponsel Kyuhyun yang masih tertera sms dari Sungmin. "Susunan kalimatnya informal. Seperti biasanya Ryeowook bicara padamu. Padahal, setahuku, Sungmin masih bicara formal denganmu."

Laki-laki berambut karamel itu mendesah kecewa. Yesung hanya memperhatikannya sebentar, lalu keluar menutup pintu kamar dan kemabli ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun tidur sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang sudah gelap. Ponselnya sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Tanpa harus melihat, ia sudah tahu kalau itu pasti ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Entah dari siapa, terlalu banyak nomor tidak dikenal yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Ketika ponselnya membunyikan _ringtone_ khusus untuk kakaknya, Ahra, dia baru mengangkatnya.

"_Happy birthday_!" seru Ahra dengan meriah. "Semoga adikku ini panjang umur, semakin tampan, pintar, dan tidak jahil lagi dengan _hyungdeul_-nya."

Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa saat mendengar ucapan doa dari kakak perempuan satu-satunya. "_Nuna_, tanpa kau berdoa seperti itu, aku akan terus menjadi adikmu yang tertampan."

Terdengar suara tawa yang sudah lama tidak Kyuhyun dengar dari kakaknya karena keterbatasan jarak dengan Ahra yang sedang kuliah di luar negeri. "_Ne_, apa aku menjadi orang pertama lagi yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, atau tidak?"

Seringai tersuling di bibir Kyuhyun meski Ahra tidak melihat. "Sayangnya rekormu di tahun-tahun kemarin harus dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan dan fansku yang ternyata lebih liar."

"Oh, ya? Siapa perempuan beruntung itu? Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali mengatakannya?" Ahra mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Pulang dulu ke Korea, baru akan kuberi tahu." Kyuhyun menarik napas. "Kau kapan kembali ke Korea? Sudah lama sekali tahu! Saat tahun baru kemarin juga kau tidak pulang. Apa kau ingin melupakan keluargamu? _Eomma_ menanyakanmu terus."

"_Mianhae_… tahun baru kemarin aku belum sempat pulang. Tapi musim panas nanti aku pulang, kok. Tenang saja adikku sayang. Apa kau sebegitu kangennya denganku?" Lagi-lagi Ahra menggoda adiknya. Menggoda Kyuhyun adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "_Nuna_, ada yang ingin kutanyakan?" Ahra diam di seberang sana. "Kalau ada laki-laki yang sedang mendekatimu, apa kau sadar?"

"Um… kebanyakan sih tidak sadar." Ahra tertawa. "Apa kau sedang mendekati perempuan yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun petama padamu itu?"

Kyuhyun mendecak. "Mau tahu saja. Lalu, bagaimana kau menyadari dia mendekatimu?"

"Saat dia tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya padaku," jawab Ahra. "Cepat katakan perasaanmu pada Perempuan Beruntung itu, sebelum diambil orang lain."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau perempuan itu bisa diambil orang lain sewaktu-waktu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti bagaimana kakaknya bisa mengeluarkan pernyataan seperti itu.

"Dia pasti perempuan spesial yang memiliki kelebihan lain kalau adikku ini sampai bisa jatuh cinta padanya." Ahra tertawa. "Sudahnya, pulsa interlokal mahal. _Bye…bye_…"

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya yang baru saja diputus sambungan telefonnya oleh Ahra. _Ya, dia memang punya pesona lain yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya._

_._

.

.

.

.

_Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu semingguan ini. Aku ada urusan._

_From: Cho Kyuhyun (XX/XX/XX)_

Sungmin langsung menyimpan ponselnya dalam tas setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun. Dia menyendokkan _oatmeal_ ke mulutnya. Kibum sedang mengoleskan selai pada roti. Sedangkan Ryeowook yang baru turun dari kamar langsung meminum segelas susu yang disediakan untuk mereka.

"Aku berangkat dengan kalian," kata Sungmin.

Kibum yang tadinya sudah ingin memakan roti, jadi berhenti. "Tumben sekali. Ada apa? Ada masalah sama si Bocah Cho?"

Sungmin menggeleng sambil tertawa. Dia kembali melanjutkan matanya. Sementara Kibum memelototi Ryeowook. Matanya seakan berkata, _ini-semua-salahmu_. Ryeowook hanya menggedikkan bahu.

Entah mengapa, selera makannya serasa hilang setelah mendapat pesan singkat Kyuhyun. _Apa dia marah padaku?_ Hanya itu pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya. Kemudan dia menggeleng cepat. _Sudahlah, Sungmin. Buat apa kau memikirkan tentang itu? Dia bukan siapa-siapamu, kan?_

"Kenapa? Kau memikirkannya, _Eonni_?" celetuk Ryeowook yang melihat kakaknya.

"Tidak," sangkal Sungmin sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk terus makan _oatmeal_ yang tinggal sedikit. "Untuk apa memikirkannya?"

"Jangan bohong. Wajahmu mudah sekali terbaca." Ryeowook kembali menenggak susunya. "Kau memiliki perasaan padanya, kan?"

Sungmin diam. Sesaat, ingin sekali rasanya ia menulikan telinganya dari segala hal berbau Kyuhyun. Termasuk juga menyuruh Ryeowook yang sejak tadi membicarakan Kyuhyun untuk diam. Namun, menyuruh Ryeowook diam hanya akan membuat gadis yang lebih muda lima menit darinya itu memiliki pendapat lain tentang perasaannya.

Perasaannya? Bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada _namja_ itu.

"Sudahlah, Wookie," Kibum menengahi. Sungmin patut berterima kasih pada Kibum yang seakan menjadi mulutnya. "Jangan bicarakan itu lagi. Ganti topik lain."

Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya. Sesaat, dia memperhatikan kedua orang yang juga menempati meja makan panjang ini selain dirinya. "Hari Sabtu nanti, Yesung akan tampil di acara Immortal Song. Kalian berdua ikut, ya. Temani aku," rengek Ryeowook.

"Tidak. Aku ada acara," tolak Kibum.

"Pasti kencan lagi dengan Henry!" goda Ryeowook. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar sudah tertular sifat jahil Kyuhyun. Sekarang dia senang sekali menggoda Kibum dan Sungmin.

"T-tidak!" elak Kibum dengan wajah merah.

"Masa? Sepertinya aku pernah beberapa kali melihat kalian berdua pulang bersama." Ryeowook menunjuk Kibum. "Benar, kan?"

Sungmin tertawa melihat adiknya yang kelewat ceria. Dia meminum air putih agar tidak tersedak.

"Berarti _Eonni_ harus menemaniku." Baru Sungmin akan membuka mulut, Ryeowook sudah menyela. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Titik."

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti sebentar!" seru Kyuhyun pada sopir yang mengemudikan mobil yang ditumpangi kedelapan _member_ SuJu dan manager mereka.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang sudah mendekatkan wajahnya pada jendela mobil.

Mereka baru pulang setelah harus _show_ jam tujuh pagi di salah satu stasiun TV swasta. Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun menyuruh mobil mereka untuk berhenti di seberang universitas tempat Sungmin menimba ilmu. Ketujuh _member_ yang lain ikut-ikutan melihat ke universitas itu.

"Mencari Sungmin?" tanya Hangeng. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Matanya masih fokus mencari _yeoja_ mungil berambut hitam di antara mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ramai berlalulalang di depan lingkungan kampus.

"Pagi ini bukannya kau bilang ingin menjauhi Sungmin dulu?" tanya Yesung. Dia mendesah, melihat tingkah _namdongsaeng_nya yang plin-plan. "Keluar saja sana."

Kangin langsung memakaikan topi di kepala Kyuhyun. "Sana keluar. Tuh anaknya ada di halte."

Kyuhyun turun untuk melihat Sungmin dengan lebih jelas. Sungmin memang berjalan dari halte bus bersama Kibum dan Ryeowook dengan pakaian yang masih berbau _pink_. Kaos biru dan rok polkadot _pink_ selutut. Kyuhyun tertawa. Tanpa ia sadari, mobil yang tadi mengangkutnya sudah melaju kencang.

"_YA_! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" teriaknya sambil berlari di trotoar jalan, mengikuti _mini bus_ yang sudah berada jauh di depan.

_Pasti ini idenya Kangin _Hyung_. Awas saja dia!_

To Be Continue…

2.062 words

Hya… maaf yang kemarin updatenya telat banget. Tapi setimpal kan sama wordnya yang banyak. Tenang… rencananya setelah fic ini tamat, saya pengen buat lanjutannya, Itu baru rencana. Kalo saya males, ya saya diamin aja jadi _side story_. Hahaha…

Kenapa Eunhyuk jadi begitu nasibnya, karena dia melihat eomma dan appa-nya di'begitu'kan. Sumpah, saya nggak kuat bikin adegan kissing dan waktu di rumah Eunhyuk itu.

Setelah lihat review chap kemarin, banyak yang namanya Guest. Lain kali beri nama, ya. Biar saya tahu.

Terima kasih untuk: Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Laura Mochi, MinnieGalz, Syibidubidu, Han Sung Hyun, Kim Soo Hyun, Kim Ayuni Lee, R407. Dan semua yang telah membaca, review, fave, alert.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Friday, June 29, 2012

10.00 P.M.

Published at:

Friday, June 29, 2012

Paparazzi © Kazuma House Producrtion ® 2012


	12. Chapter 11

Kyuhyun bangun paling pagi hari ini ini. Dia sudah duduk di meja makan dan memakan semangkuk sereal kesukaannya yang berbentuk bintang. Siwon ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sisi lain meja makan. Hanya ada susu cair dan sereal di atas meja. Siwon mendesah, dia paling malas makan sereal, tapi lebih malas lagi kalau harus memasak dengan keadaan masih mengantuk begini. Dengan setengah hati, dia menuangkan sereal dan susu ke dalam mangkuknya.

Donghae yang baru bangun, tertidur kembali di meja makan. Leeteuk yang berperan sebagai ibu di Super Junior, memasak enam butir telur dadar dan kentang goreng bagi Yesung, Shindong, dan Kangin yang masih tidur. Dan juga untuk Hangeng yang sedang mandi. Oh ya, jangan lupakan Donghae.

"Tahu begitu, aku tidak makan sereal ini, _Hyung_," kata Siwon pada Leeteuk yang sudah berdiri dengan celemek melapisi bajunya.

"Buatku saja," kata Kyuhyun. Tangannya hendak mengambil mangkuk sereal Siwon, tapi laki-laki yang kerap kali dipanggil Kuda itu menjauhkan mangkuknya.

"Ambil saja sendiri," kata Siwon seraya menyendokkan sereal bintang-bintang itu ke mulutnya. Saat mengunyah, dia meraih kardus kemasan sereal dan memperhatikannya. "Apa yang kau suka dari sereal ini? Rasanya terlalu manis kalau kubilang. Bentuknya juga terlalu kekanak-kanakan."

Dengan mulut penuh sereal, Kyuhyun menjawab. "Ada hadiah mainannya." Dia menunjuk gambar salah satu tokoh animasi Madagascar di sudut kemasan. "Aku sudah mengoleksi lima hadiahnya, dan ada dua yang sama. _Hyung_ mau?"

Siwon menggeleng. Ternyata bukan hanya umurnya saja yang termuda dalam grup ini, tingkah Kyuhyun pun paling kekanakan. Bisa-bisanya _namja_ berusia kepala dua itu masih mengoleksi barang-barang hadiah dari sereal begini. Padahal hadiahnya pun tidak sebagus bila dibandingkan dengan membeli langsung.

Begitu selesai mandi, Hangeng langsung mengambil sebuah piring yang sudah terisi kentang goreng dan telur. Setiap pagi mereka hampir selalu memakan kentang goreng, kecuali Kyuhyun yang setia memakan serealnya. Alasannya mudah, karena masak nasi itu lama. Lagipula dari kedelapan _namja_ itu tidak ada yang bisa memasak nasi.

"Donghae _Hyung_," panggil Kyuhyun sambil menggoyangkan pundak Donghae. Setelah beberapa saat, Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya sambil mengucek-ngucek mata. "Mandi sana."

"Eh, _Evil Magnae_, memangnya enak makan sereal?" tanya Hangeng yang sama sekali belum pernah mencoba sereal bintang-bintang itu. "Sini kucoba."

Baru Hangeng akan meraih sendok Kyuhyun, Si _Magnae_ Setan sudah menghabiskan serealnya hingga tak tersisa. "Minta Siwon _Hyung_ saja."

"_Wae_?" tanya Siwon yang baru menaruh mangkuk serealnya dalam tempat cuci. "Aku sudah selesai."

Seringai kemengan terlukis di wajah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Hangeng memakan sarapannya dengan merengut kesal akan kelaukan Kyuhyun yang seenak jidatnya mengambil sebatang kentang goreng miliknya saat hendak menaruh mangkuk.

.

.

Plan A: Jauhi dia untuk sementara waktu. Lihat reaksinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Paparazzi © Kazuma B'tomat

Warning : KyuMin / YeWook / SiBum / HeBum (GS)

Kazuma House Production present…

.

.

Sungmin berdiri di depan toko barang elektronik. Dia menatap TV Plasma yang sedang menampilkan wawancara kedelapan _member_ Super Junior dalam sebuah _talkshow_. Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis dan rambut karamel bergelombang. Tanpa dia sadari, dia rindu dengan bagaimana cara Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum menawan padanya setiap pagi.

"Jadi, Kyuhyun, sebagai _member_ dengan fans terbanyak, tipe perempuan apa yang kausukai?" tanya sang pembawa acara. _Member_ yang lain cengar-cengir saling melempar pandang. Sementara Yesung sudah melepas tawa sambil memegangi perutnya. "Yesung? Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"_A-ani_." Yesung mengibaskan tangannya sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Donghae yang berada di sampingnya menyikutnya pelan sambil nyengir.

Kyuhyun memegangi dagunya. "Tipe perempuan yang kusukai… Um…." Pikirannya melayang memikirkan tipe perempuan idelanya. "Memiliki kaki yang indah, seiman, anggun, keibuan, dan memiliki senyum yang manis."

"Kaki yang indah? Kenapa kau menyukai perempuan berkaki indah? Apa setiap kali bertemu seorang perempuan, kau akan memperhatikan kakinya?" tanya MC ingin tahu lebih jauh.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tidak, aku tidak langsung memperhatikan kaki perempuan-perempuan yang baru kukenal." Dia menenangkan dirinya. "Karena perempuan berkaki indah dan jenjang itu cantik."

Beberapa perempuan yang ikut menonton di samping Sungmin menjerit kesenangan. Sungmin hanya memperhatikan gadis-gadis berseragam SMA itu. Mereka lebih tinggi dari Sungmin yang tahun ini sudah akan berumur dua puluh dua tahun. Baru kali ini Sungmin benar-benar merasa iri pada perempuan. Biasanya, dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan penampilan fisik perempuan-perempuan cantik yang ada di sekitarnya. Pernyataan Kyuhyun tadi membuatnya lebih membuka mata.

Sungmin melangkah menjauhi gadis-gadis SMA tadi menuju café tempatnya bekerja dulu sambil mendengus. Kepulan uap putih keluar dari bibirnya. Udara bulan ini benar-benar ini. Dia mempercepat langkah kakinya yang terbalut boots menuju ruko yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Selamat datang!" seru Sunny. "Oh, Sungmin-_ah_!" Sunny langsung mendekati Sungmin yang duduk di salah satu sudut café. "Mau pesan apa? Sudah lama sekali rasanya kau tidak datang lagi ke sini," kata Sunny sambil menunjukkan wajah imut.

Sungmin tertawa singkat pada _yeoja_ yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya. "Aku sibuk persiapan skripsi. Nanti kau juga akan begitu." Sungmin melihat sekeliling café. "Itu… pegawai baru, ya?" Sungmin menunjuk perempuan tinggi berambut kemerahan yang sedang melayani pelanggan lain.

"Iya. Namanya SooYoung. Seminggu setelah kau berhenti, itu adalah masa-masa paling berat karena kekuranga pekerja," Sunny meningat, "lalu tiba-tiba dia datang melamar pekerjaan. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Heechul _Ajumma_ langsung menerimanya."

Sungmin mengangguk sambil matanya terus mengikuti kemanapun SooYoung pergi. "Dia… tinggi sekali."

Sunny ikut memperhatikan SooYoung dan mengangguk. "Iya, dia tinggi sekali." Gadis itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di meja Sungmin. "Beruntung sekali perempuan-perempuan seperti SooYoung dan Yoona. Punya tinggi semampai. Wajah juga cantik. Kalau mereka melamar jadi model, pasti langsung di terima. Sialnya mereka malah mendekam di sini."

Sungmin tertawa. "Badan ideal."

Gadis di sampingnya mengangguk. "Sementara aku… pendek sekali!" Sunny menunjukkan wajah seolah ingin menangis. "Oh, iya. Mau pesan apa?"

"Hot Chocolate dan Strawberry Cheese," jawab Sungmin seraya mengeluarkan _netbook_ dari tasnya.

Sunny tertawa kecil. "Selalu saja ada _strawberry_-nya. Oke, tunggu lima menit!"

Sungmin tersenyum menghadapi keceriaan Sunny. Rambutnya yang dikuncir dua bergerak-gerak saat gadis itu berlari sambil lompat-lompat. Lucu. Senyum Sungmin pudar saat tatapannya terpaku pada sosok SooYoung. _Tinggi sekali…_

.

.

.

.

.

"Berapa?"

"Seratus enam puluh tujuh," jawab Kibum. Sungmin menghela napas setelah mendengar hasil pengukuran tinggi badannya.

Kibum dan Ryeowook memperhatikan tingkah aneh _yeoja_ imut-imut itu. Ini aneh. Sejak pulang dari café jam enam sore tadi. Gadis itu langsung mandi dan menanyakan tentang meteran. Dan sekarang, gadis itu mengukur tinggi badannya.

Setelah menaruh meteran di meja, Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. "Uh… pendek sekali…" keluh Sungmin.

"_Eonni_! Kau kenapa, sih?" bentak Ryeowook. "Sejak pulang tadi, yang kau pikirkan hanya tinggi badan saja. Harusnya kau bersyukur punya tinggi segitu. Aku saja yang paling pendek di antara kalian tidak mengeluh." Ryeowook manyun.

Memang dari antara mereka bertiga, Ryeowook yang paling pendek. Tingginya seratus enam puluh lima centi. Sementara Kibum adalah yang paling tinggi. Hanya berbeda satu senti dari Sungmin. Dan perempuan itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan tingginya.

"Tadi aku melihat anak SMA. Mereka tinggi sekali," jawab Sungmin sedikit berbohong. "Kakiku jenjang tidak?"

Kibum menggeleng.

Hanya karena perkataan Cho Kyuhyun dalam sebuah _talkshow_, Sungmin sampai gila seperti ini. Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengerti pada dirinya. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia terpengaruh dengan hal seperti itu. Lagi-lagi, Sungmin menghela napas.

"Sudahlah… paling anak SMA itu yang tinggilnya _abnormal_. Jaman kita SMA tinggi kita sama dengan rata-rata yang lain," kata Kibum menenangkan kegalauan hati temannya.

Sungmin berbaring menghadap tembok yang bercat hijau muda. Ya, mungkin anak SMA itu yang terlalu tinggi. _Lagipula, kenapa kau memikirkan tentang Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin? Di antara kalian memang tidak ada apa-apa, kan? Kenapa kau malah memikirkannya begitu keras?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu!" Kangin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang menghindar dari Kangin.

Kyuhyun duduk disamping Leeteuk sambil terus memainkan PSP-nya. _Member_ yang lain memperhatikan Kangin dan Kyuhyun yang seperti bermain kejar-kejaran di ruang tunggu mereka.

"Kyu!"

"Apa, sih?" bentak Kyuhyun. "AAAAA! _Hyung_! Kau membuatku _K.O._ lagi!" Kyuhyun marah-marah pada Kangin. _Member_ yang lain sudah menyiapkan telinga mereka. Karena sebentar lagi, Kyuhyun akan meledak, dan mulutnya menjadi berkali-kali lebih tajam dari piasu. "Kau mau apa? Berhenti mengikutiku! Apa kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain selain mengikutiku? Sana pergi ke _Game Center_! Akan kuberi _power_ _card_-ku! Isinya ada dua puluh ribu won!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dompetnya. "Sana!"

Kangin tidak mengambil kartu yang disodorkan Kyuhyun. "Kau kenapa, Kyu?"

"Kau yang kenapa! Mengikutiku terus," cibir Kyuhyun.

"Kau menjauhiku seharian ini!" kata Kangin. "Kenapa?"

Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu hanya diam. Shindong yang sedang latihan gerakan untuk tampil nanti ikut terpaku menatap dua manusia di dekat meja rias. Mendadak, ruangan yang mulainya dingin terasa panas.

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri!" bentak Kyuhyun. "Bisa-bisanya kamarin meninggalkanku sendirian di jalan. Aku harus pulang jalan kaki karena semua barangku ada di dalam mobil. Kau pikir itu tidak capek, apa? Hanya bermodalkan topi, membuatku was-was! Bagaimana kalau ada Elf atau Sparkyu anarkis yang secara tidak sengaja mencakar mukaku? Apa kau mau tanggung jawab, hah?"

Kangin benar-benar kaget melihat _Magnae_-nya yang biasanya terlihat tenang dan terkesan cuek, kini berubah emosian. Dalam bayangan Kangin, tumbuh sepasang tanduk setan warna merah di kepala Si _Evil Magnae_.

"Kau membuatnya takut, Kyu," kata Leeteuk yang sebenarnya juga takut pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik napas setelah ia marah-marah tanpa menarik napas sedikitpun. _Magnae_ mereka kembali duduk dan mengulang level yang sebelumnya. Dengan alis bertautan, dahi berkerut, dan bibir yang maju beberapa mili, Kyuhyun memainkan _game_-nya lagi.

"Kyu… maafkan aku…" kata Kangin dengan _puppy face_-nya yang membuat semua orang di ruangan itu, kecuali Kyuhyun, berkata menggelikan. Kyuhyun masih fokus pada layar mainannya. "Kyu…"

Kyuhyun melirik _hyung_nya yang paling suka cari muka di depan perempuan cantik. Tawanya meledak. Dia sampai memegangi perutnya dan melupakan _game_nya tanpa di-_pause_ di atas meja. "Wajahmu itu, _Hyung_. Menggelikan sekali!"

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku?" tanya Kangin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa bisa menghentikan tawanya yang sudah terlanjur meledak. Entah saat tampil nanti Kyuhyun masih akan tertawa atau tidak seperti salah satu _show_ mereka dulu. Lelaki itu paling susah menghentikan tawa.

**To Be Continue…**

**1.605 words**

Ada yang nanya, kapan fic ini selesai? Nah loh… saya paling males kasih janji-janji begini, karena saya bakal ngerasa nggak enak kalo nggak ditepati. Saya nggak tahu, fic ini bakal berhenti di chapter berapa. Ikuti terus aja. Hahaha…

Endingnya SiBum atau HeBum? Kan udah jelas, Siwon sama Kibum hanya sebatas adik-kakak. Jadi secara otomatis menjadi HeBum.

Adain Si Hyuk Jae lagi? Pikir-pikir dulu, ya. Fic saya banyak yang terlantar. Kasian.

Kalo Si Evil udah nembak Sungmin, berarti itu sudah tanda-tanda fic ini akan berakhir. Sekarang belom ada tanda-tanda, kan? Berarti belom selesai. :)

Maaf kalo fic ini terasa jalan di tempat.

Terima kasih: Minoru, Guest, honeyAnn13, Syubidubidu, KyuLoveMin, desroschan, Guest, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Guest, Stephanie Choi, MinnieGlaz, Guest, Guest, Kim Soo Hyun, Laura Mochi, nahanakyu, Kim Ayuni Lee, reaRelf (reviewer ke 100! #plak #norak), Jang Young Wook, Anonymouss. Dan semua yang telah membaca, review, fave, alert.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Saturday, June 30, 2012

11.49 A.M.

Published at:

Saturday, June 30, 2012

11.15 P.M.

**Paparazzi © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


	13. Chapter 12

Incheon International Airport yang terletak di Korea Selatan. Setelah bandara ini selesai dibangung, bandara ini langsung mengggeser posisi Changi Airport, Singapore, dari sebutan bandara nomor satu di dunia.

Seorang gadis dengan tinggi semampai dan berkacamata hitam menggeret kopernya. Dia melihat sekeliling. Ada begitu banyak orang yang berlalulalang, tentu saja. Tapi dari banyaknya orang-orang itu, dia tidak menemukan orang yang dia cari. Dengan cepat, jari-jarinya menekan nomor yang ia ingat luar kepala.

"_Appa_! Aku ada di bandara!" rengeknya tanpa mengingat usia.

"_Mwo_? Kau sudah sampai? Cepat sekali. _Appa_ pikir, kau baru berangkat nanti malam." Laki-laki paru baya yang ada di seberang sana menghela napas. "Ya sudah, nanti kusuruh orang untuk menjemputmu."

"Tidak mau!" Gadis itu menggelembungkan pipinya. "Aku maunya _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ yang menjemput. _Ne_?" Dia tersenyum manis sekali.

"Kau ini, sudah berumur dua puluh enam tahun, tapi tingkahnya seperti anak kecil." Gadis itu tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau tunggu saja di sana, _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ segera ke sana."

Setelah sambungan telefon terputus, gadis itu merasa lapar sekali setelah semalaman berada di kursi pesawat. Dia melangkah menuju salah satu restaurant yang ada di sana.

.

.

Plan A : Jauhi dia untuk sementara waktu. Lihat reaksinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Paparazzi © Kazuma B'tomat

Warning : KyuMin / YeWook / SiBum / HeBum (GS)

Kazuma House Production present…

.

.

Kalau perempuan biasanya lama dalam urusan _makeup_ dan memilih baju, lain halnya dengan Lee Ryeowook. Gadis berambut pendek itu dengan mudah memilih baju dan cepat sekali memoles wajahnya. Tapi dia paling lama dalam urusan rambut. Sudah hampir satu jam dia duduk di depan meja rias di kamar Kibum, namun belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan segera beranjak dari sana.

Kibum duduk di depan TV yang menampilkan _talkshow_ Super Junior. Entah bagaimana, wajah kedelapan Super Junior sering sekali menghiasi layar kaca akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin ini juga yang membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun tidak menemui Ryeowook dan Sungmin hampir semingguan ini.

"Super Junior ada acara lagi?" tanya Ryeowook. Matanya masih memandang kaca, bergelut dengan alat mencatok dan rambutnya.

"Ya. Dan daritadi pacarmu melulu yang disorot kamera," komentar Kibum. "Kau kapan mau pergi?"

Ryeowook menggedikkan bahu. "Jam setengah tujuh, mungkin. Tunggu _Eonni_ pulang dulu." Dia melirik jam. "Sudah jam enam. Dia kemana?"

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka, menampikan sosok orang yang sedang menjadi pembicaraan dua yeoja itu. "Aku pulang." Sungmin menggantung mantelnya. Ketika dia melihat layar TV yang sedang menampilkan Kyuhyun, dia mendengus. Pikirannya kembali pada _talkshow_ yang tempo hari ia lihat.

Tingkah aneh _yeoja_ itu membuat Kibum dan Ryeowook menyerngitkan dahi. Sungmin tidak ambil pusing dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan keduanya. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Pikirannya penat sekali. Bukan hanya tentang skripsi, tapi juga tentang sikap Cho Kyuhyun yang seakan mendekatinya selama setengah tahun ini.

Ryeowook menatap pintu kamar mandi dengan cemas. "Dia itu… aneh. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Si _Evil_ Kyu?"

"Mungkin saja." Kibum berpikir tentang sikap Sungmin beberapa hari ini. "Dia selalu menghindar bila kita berbicara tentang Kyuhyun ataupun saat kita menayangkan acara mereka."

Ryeowook berbalik menghadap Kibum dengan mimik wajah serius. "Apa _Eonni_ punya perasaan pada Si _Evil_ itu, tapi Si _Evil_ malah menjauhinya akhir-akhir ini."

Kibum langsung menaikkan satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Itu kurang masuk akal. Tapi…" Kibum memegangi dagunya. "Mungkin saja hal itu terjadi."

Ryeowook nyengir dan menjentikkan jarinya. "_Gotcha_! Berarti _Eonni_ punya perasaan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun."

"Bicara apa, kalian berdua?" tanya Sungmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Handuk melilit sambutnya yang masih basah.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," jawab Kibum terlebih dahulu. Dia mematikan TV dan memandangi Sungmin yang hanya memakai kaos dan celana pedek. "Kau tidak jadi pergi?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Dia kembali mengutak-atik _netbook_-nya. "Makalah punyaku terus-terusan mendapat kritik dari Taecyeon, _tutor_-ku. Dia meminta hasil revisinya tiga hari lagi," jawab Sungmin sambil jari-jarinya bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard_.

"_Eonni_, kau kan sudah janji akan menemaniku," rengek Ryeowook.

Sungmin melihat adiknya dengan wajah memelas. "Tapi ini tentang masa depanku, Wookie… Lagipula, bisa-bisanya kau masih santai-santai saja padahal sudah mau sidang akhir."

"Kau ini kenapa sih, _Eonni_?" Ryeowook benar-benar tidak habis pikir pada kakaknya. "Kau berubah sekali akhir-akhir ini. Kau memakai sepatu _high heels_ yang jarang sekali kau pakai. Membeli pengganjal sepatu. Dan kau minum susu banyak-banyak pagi dan malam. Padahal kau paling tidak bisa minum susu pagi hari. Aku sering mendapatimu hanya memandangi layar _word_-mu yang masih kosong. Tidak ada yang kau tulis akhir-akhir ini. Apa itu yang namanya persiapan skripsi?"

Sungmin diam.

"Kau juga menjauhi segala hal yang berbau Kyuhyun," lanjut Ryeowook dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. "Kau mencintainya, kan? Akui saja."

_Yeoja_ manis itu mendengus. "Kau tahu apa tentang persaaanku?" Dia mematikan _netbook_-nya dan menatap Ryeowook tajam. Pandangan yang sama sekali bukan Sungmin. "Kau selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Hampir tidak pernah merasakan rasanya berjuang mendapatkan sesuatu. Tahu apa tentang perjuangan yang aku jalani?" Nada suaranya naik.

Ryeowook dan Kibum kaget. Mereka sama sekali belum pernah melihat _yeoja_ manis itu sampai semarah ini. Biasanya, Sungmin yang sedang marah tidak akan sampai membentak.

Sungmin menyadari perubahan raut wajah mereka berdua. Dia segera membekap mulutnya. "_Mianhae_…" Dia lari menuju dapur, meminum air banyak-banyak.

Dia menyangga tubuhnya di pinggir wastafel. Wajahnya masih basah setelah ia mencuci muka. Dapur yang gelap hanya diterangi lampu-lampu kuning di bawah _kitchen set_. Napasnya terengah-engah. Dia sudah kelepasan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Lee Sungmin? Kenapa kau sampai seperti ini?" Gadis itu memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit saat mengingat tingkah Kyuhyun yang begitu membuatnya nyaman dan juga

pernyataan Kyuhyun tentang tipe idealnya. "Kau menyebalkan, Cho Kyuhyun. Membuatku terbang, lalu membuatku jatuh. Kau menyebalkan."

Dari tangga, Ryeowook berjalan mendekati yeoja yang sedang merutuki dirinya di pinggi wastafel. Dia peluk kakaknya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher sang Kakak. Aroma strawberry merangsang indra penciumannya. Aroma yang sejak dulu melekat erat dengan kakaknya. Aroma yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan seperti berada dekat _Eomma_-nya.

"_Eonni_, maafkan aku," kata Ryeowook.

Sungmin menatap adiknya nanar. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh lengan sang adik yang masih melingkari tubuhnya, semakin lama semakin erat. "Kau tidak salah. Aku hanya sedang emosi. Maafkan aku."

"Kalau ada apa-apa, ceritakan padaku dan Kibum. Jangan dipendam sendiri, _Eonni_."

Sungmin tersenyum, tangannya mengelus punggung Ryeowook lembut. "_Ne_…"

Dari meja makan, Kibum memandangi kedua kakak-adik itu berbagi hangatan. Ia iri pada mereka. Sejak kecil, dia menjadi putri tunggal dan tidak pernah merasakan rasanya memiliki saudara. Apalagi setelah kepergian Eomma-nya yang membuat dirinya semakin merasa sendiri karena Zhou Mi sibuk. Rasa rindu pada kedua orang tuanya menghantui hatinya. Namun, begitu mengingat Siwon, senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya.

Dia menyeka air matanya yang nyaris meleleh ke pipi. _Kenapa aku harus menangis? Aku punya Siwon _Oppa_, kan? Dia kakakku yang terbaik._

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kegiatan mengharu-biru khas drama di dapur rumah Kibum, Ryeowook berhasil membujuk dua _yeoja_ itu untuk menemaninya ke acara _Immortal Song_. Meskipun telat dan mereka mendapat tempat duduk di deretan teratas, hal itu tidak melunturkan semangat Ryeowook untuk menonton kekasihnya secara langsung.

"KIM JONG WOON!" teriak Ryeowook sambil berdiri bersama para Clouds yang bersorak-sorak seakan mereka sedang menonton pertandingan sepak bola.

Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya bersama Kibum. "Aku jadi berpikir, apa yang membuat Yesung menyukai Ryeowook," bisik Sungmin pada Kibum yang masih terkikik pelan.

"Tanyakan saja padanya nanti," jawab Kibum. "Suara Yesung bagus, ya."

Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Kibum. "Dia bisa saja bersolo karir."

Ryeowook menatap kekasihnya yang sedang diberi komentar. Tiba-tiba saja, mata Yesung memandang langsung ke matanya. Ia merona. Sekalipun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sah, Ryeowook masih tidak terbiasa bila kekasihnya itu memandangnya secara langsung seperti itu.

Kakinya mendadak lemas. Jantungnya terasa jatuh sampai ke kaki saking bahagianya. Rasa yang ia dapatkan saat Yesung memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih laki-laki berkepala besar itu. Sudah lama Ryeowook tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Lama sekali.

"Biarpun sudah lebih dari satu tahun menjadi kekasihnya, tatapan matanya selalu bisa membuatku deg-degan," rancu Ryeowook. Dia memadang lurus ke panggung. "Beruntung sekali kita datang saat Yesung sudah mau menyanyi. Habis ini penampilan Hyorin, penyanyi Sistar yang disebut-sebut sebagai Beyonce-nya Korea."

Wajah Kibum berubah datar. "Aku pernah satu sekolah dengan Hyorin saat di China dulu," katanya, membuat dua _yeoja_ di sampingnya menoleh pada Kibum. "Dulu dia pernah pacaran degan Siwon _Oppa_ saat SMA. Mereka menjadi _best couple_, itu yang kudengar. Entah mereka masih pacaran atau tidak, aku tidak tahu."

"_Oppa_?" tanya Sungmin. "Sejak kapan kau memanggil Siwon-_ssi_ dengan embel-embel '_oppa'_? Kalian saling kenal?"

Kibum menatap Sungmin yang balas menatapnya. "Sudah lama, kok. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku. Orang tua kami juga saling kenal. Dulu juga dia _sunbae_-ku di sekolah."

"Sepertinya aku ketinggalan berita," kata Ryeowook. "Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku dan _Eonni_. Kau tahu apa saja tentangnya, Kibum?"

Kibum mempautkan bibirnya. "Jangan membuatku merasa seperti ibu-ibu penggosip. Cari tahu sendiri!"

Ryeowook menggelembungkan pipinya sebal karena Kibum memilih untuk tutup mulut. Pandangannya teralih pada Hyorin yang sedang menyanyi di tengah panggung. Suaranya begitu tinggi. Ryeowook sendiri mengakui kalau suara Hyorin seratus kali lebih bagus dari Yesung. _Pasti yang menang Hyorin_.

Setengah jam setelah menonton penampilan dari tiap peserta yang adalah _member_ sebuah _boyband_ dan _girlband_, acara _Immortal Song_ selesai. Seperti dugaan Ryeowook sebelumnya, Hyorin benar-benar memenangkan acara itu.

Ketika semua orang berjalan menuju pintu keluar gedung, Ryeowook dengan nakalnya pergi menuju _backstage_. Sungmin merutuki tingkah adiknya yang suka menghilang sediri bila terlepas dari pengawasannya.

"_Oppa_!" panggil Ryeowook tanpa takut kalau di sana ada media masa atau Clouds. Yesung melempar senyum bahagia saat melihat kekasihnya.

Begitu Ryeowook sampai di depan Yesung, _namja_ bertangan kecil itu melepaskan topinya dan langsung memakikan pada Ryeowook. "Kau tidak takut kalau ada Clouds yang melihatmu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak. Kalau ada Clouds yang melihatku, paling Kibum akan mengasingkanku darimu lagi," canda gadis berambut pendek itu.

Raut wajah Yesung berubah kesal. Ketika kejadian Clouds VS Ryeowook waktu itu, selama seminggu Kibum sama sekali tidak mengijinkan Yesung untuk menemui Ryeowook sampai gosip-gosip itu reda dengan sendirinya. Bahkan Kibum dengan ganas mengambil baterai ponsel Ryeowook. "Jangan begitu, _Chagi_. Kau tidak sayang padaku?"

Ryeowook hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu menghilang tiba-tiba, Wookie?" tanya Sungmin yang baru menemukan Ryeowook bersama Yesung.

"_Mianhae, Eonni_." Ryeowook nyengir lima jari.

Kibum yang berada di samping Sungmin menatap tangan Ryeowook dan Yesung yang saling bertautan. Dia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati supaya tidak ada Clouds ataupun _paparazzi_ yang melihat mereka di sini.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-_ssi_, kau ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas. Dia mencengkeram mantelnya dikedua sisi dengan erat. Sebisa mungkin, dia mempertahankan senyum _innocent_ yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Iya, aku tadi menjadi pengisi acara," jawab Kyuhyun. Sudah lama sekali rasanya _namja_ itu tidak melihat senyum manis yang terpantri di wajah imut Sungmin. Kalau bukan ide gila dari buku itu dan keinginannya untuk mendapatkan kepastian hati Sungmin, dia tidak akan sudi untuk melakukannya.

Lengan kurus khas perempuan melingkari lengan Kyuhyun. "Ayo, GaemGyu! Aku sudah lapar!" kata perempuan cantik dengan tinggi semampai sambil menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari sana, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi memegang tas biola.

"Aku duluan," kata Kyuhyun pada yang lain.

Kyuhyun tidak sadar, tatapan Sungmin berubah tidak dapat diartikan. Entah marah, sedih, atau kecewa. Tidak ada yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan pulang, dan malah datang tiba-tiba begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyetir pada perempuan cantik yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Memang kenapa, Kyu? Kau tidak kangen dengan _nuna_-mu ini? Jahat sekali," kata gadis itu. Kyuhyun mendecak karena tingkah kakaknya ini, Ahra. "Jadi, siapa perempuan beruntung itu?" tanya Ahra ingin tahu.

"Ng?" Kyuhyun mendengung. Matanya masih memandang jalanan Kota Seoul yang selalu hidup, tiada matinya. Jalanan masih sangat ramai. Café-café di pinggi jalan terlihat terang benderang dengan musik-musik yang keluar. Entah itu dari speaker atau ada _live music_.

"Kau bilang, kan, akan memberi tahuku siapa perempuan yang pertama kali mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kalau aku pulang ke Korea!" Ahra bersidekap. "Tepati janjimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menaikkan rem tangannya saat lampu menunjukkan warna merah. "Perempuan itu yang tadi sedang berbicara denganku."

"Yang mana?" Ahra bertanya sambil mengingat-ingat. Meski keadaan mobil sama sekali tidak dapat dibilang terang, Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat dahi kakaknya yang berkerut. "Serius, aku tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya."

"Yang pendek," jawab Kyuhyun. "Dia pakai mantel merah muda, rambutnya hitam, dan memakai celana panjang garis-garis."

Ahra menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh… dia. Cantik kok. Manis," komentar Ahra.

Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya menuju perumahan elit yang berada agak kepinggir Kota Seoul. Rumah-rumah yang relatif besar itu berjejer rapi. Kyuhyun mengarahkan mobilnya menuju jalanan yang berada di paling ujung dari komplek elit itu.

Sebuah rumah mini berlahan besar sudah terlihat dalam jarak seratus meter. Pagarnya langsung terbuka saat mobil Kyuhyun sudah berjarak lima meter. Sepertinya para penjaga rumah itu selalu siaga dua puluh empat jam.

Tanpa mau bersusah payah untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah keluarga Cho. Rumah yang membesarkannya dari kecil hingga besar.

"Kyuhyun!" _Eomma_-nya langsung memeluk putra bungsunya. "Sudah lama kau tidak pulang? Apa _dorm_-mu lebih nyaman darpadai rumah?" cecar _eomma_ Kyuhyun.

"_Ani, Eomma_," jawab Kyuhyun. "Aku sibuk."

"Rumah sepi sekali karena kalian berdua tidak ada di rumah. Ayo masuk ke dalam. Kau pasti tidak makan dengan baik di sana. _Eomma_ sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu," kata _Eomma_.

Ahra berdiri di samping _Appa_-nya sambil memandangi adegan ibu dan anak itu dengan sedikit jengkel. "_Eomma_! Kan aku yang baru pulang dari London. Kenapa yang _Eomma_ peluk malah dia?"

"Sudahlah, Ahra. Ayo masuk," kata Appanya menengahi mereka sebelum ada adu mulut.

**To Be Continue…**

**2.167 words**

Sumpah, saya ngerasa diksi saya nge-_stuck_ di sini. Dan chap ini terlalu kaya sinetron abal-abal. _Gomena_!

KyuMin-nya kurang? Memang. Namanya juga Si Kyu lagi ngejauhi Minnie. Yang minta SiBum, maaf. Itu bener-bener nggak bisa kalau lebih dari kakak-adik.

Dan, saya nggak pernah merasa tertekan kok sama komentar kalian. Malah itu menambah semangat saya. Maaf buat AN yang kemarin kalo itu ngebuat kalian merasa tersinggung. _Gomenasai *ojigi_.

Terima kasih untuk: Jang Young Wook, VainVampire, Minoru, nahanakyu, Riyu, reaRelf, Kim Soo Hyun, Guest, KyuLoveMin, Guest, Kyunny, laura mochi, Anonymouss, desrodchan, Hyugi Lee, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Syubidubidu, BABYKYUTAEMIN, Stephanie Choi, MinnieGalz, Lee EunGun.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Sunday, July 01, 2012

07.23 P.M.

Published at:

Sunday, July 01, 2012

07.45 P.M.

**Paparazzi © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


	14. Chapter 13

"_Selamat sore," sapa sang MC pembawa acara _talk show_ pada Super Junior._

"Annyeong haseyo. Uri,_ Super Junior!" jawab semua member sambil mengarahkan telapak tangan mereka ke arah kamera. Studio menjadi riuh setelah Super Junior memperkenalkan diri mereka. Sebenarnya, sekalipun tidak berkata seperti itu, semua orang sudah mengenal mereka._

"_Hari ini, kita akan mencari tahu tentang tipe wanita ideal personil Super Junior." Tepuk tangan terdengar dari berbagai sudut. Setelah MC menyamankan dirinya di sofa, dia menatap personil Super Junior satu persatu. "Di mulai dari yang paling populer. Kyuhyun!"_

"_Kyuhyun! _Saranghae yo_!" seru para Sparkyu dari kursi penonton. Mereka mengangkat tinggi-tinggi _banner_ yang bertuliskan huruf Hangeul._

"_Oke… Oke…" Sang MC menarik napas. "Jadi, Kyuhyun, sebagai _member_ dengan fans terbanyak, tipe perempuan apa yang kausukai?" tanya sang pembawa acara. _Member_ yang lain cengar-cengir saling melempar pandang. Sementara Yesung sudah melepas tawa sambil memegangi perutnya. "Yesung? Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"_

"A-ani_." Yesung mengibaskan tangannya sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Donghae yang berada di sampingnya menyikutnya pelan sambil nyengir._

_Kyuhyun memegangi dagunya. "Tipe perempuan yang kusukai… Um…." Pikirannya melayang pada sosok Sungmin. "Memiliki kaki yang indah, seiman, anggun, keibuan, dan memiliki senyum yang manis"_

"_Kaki yang indah? Kenapa kau menyukai perempuan berkaki indah? Apa setiap kali bertemu seorang perempuan, kau akan memperhatikan kakinya?" tanya MC ingin tahu lebih jauh._

_Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tidak, aku tidak langsung memperhatikan kaki perempuan-perempuan yang baru kukenal." Dia menenangkan dirinya. "Karena perempuan berkaki indah dan jenjang itu cantik."_

"_Seperti siapa contohnya?" tanya MC. "Song Hye Go?"_

_Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil melemparkan senyum. "Bukan. Tipe idealku itu seperti Kim Tae Hee, pemeran utama drama Stairway To Heaven. Tapi dalam keadaan tertentu, aku bisa lebih menyukai perempuan berbadan kecil. Kadang, mereka tampak lebih lucu."_

.

.

Plan A : GAGAL.

.

.

.

.

.

Plan B : Beri dia kejutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Paparazzi © Kazuma B'tomat

Warning : KyuMin / YeWook / SiBum / HeBum (GS)

Kazuma House Production present…

.

.

"Pagi!" seru Kyuhyun ceria pada Sungmin yang baru keluar dari rumah Kibum.

Sungmin kaget setengah mati, mendapati _namja_ tinggi bertopi merah muda itu ada di depan mobil putih yang beberapa waktu ia naiki setiap pagi. Seperti biasa, Sungmin melemparkan senyum pada siapa saja, termasuk juga Kyuhyun. Sayangnya, _namja_ itu memiliki arti yang lain pada senyum Sungmin.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin meneliti penampilan Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Benar-benar simpel dan _casual_. Dia hanya menggunakan topi _pink_, kaos putih, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu kets. "Kau tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tertohok dengan pertanyaan Sungmin. Tidak tahan rasanya bila ia lama-lama menjauh dari _yeoja_ manis ini. Meskipin dia melihat ratusan foto Sungmin dari jejaring sosial, rasanya tetap beda bila bertemu secara langsung seperti ini.

"_Eonni_!" panggil Ryeowook yang keluar, diikuti Kibum yang berjalan santai di belakangnya. "Oh, Kyuhyun. Ada apa?"

"Aku mau menjemput Sungmin. Seperti biasa," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Kupikir kau akan bersama kami lagi, _Eonni_," kata Ryeowook polos.

"Aku memang mau pergi dengan kalian. Tapi tiba-tiba dia datang."

Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos, sepolos bayi memandang orang. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa jleb banget. Niatnya dia yang ingin menjauhi _yeoja_ itu, namun kini _yeoja_ itu yang seakan menjauhinya. Salah apa dia hingga punya kisah percintaan seperti ini. Apa ini karma untuknya karena telah membuat banyak _yeoja_ yang mencintainya patah hati?

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_, aku berangkat dengan mereka dulu," kata Sungmin menyusul Ryeowook dan Kibum yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mematung menatap mobil hitam itu melaju di atas aspal. Miris, eh. Padahal tadi malam dia sudah merelakan waktu bermain StarCraft-nya supaya bisa bangun pagi dan menjemput Sungmin yang ada kuliah pagi. Nyatanya, perempuan itu lebih memilih untuk pergi bersama temannya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya tanpa peduli berapa lama dia di depan cermin menata rambut kebangaannya itu. Dia memasuki mobil putih miliknya, membuat mobil itu berjalan mengelilingi Kota Seoul. Membawa dirinya dalam perenungan. Tidak peduli ponselnya sudah berbunyi berapa kali.

_Tidak bisakah kau tidak membuatku gila barang sedetik saja, Lee Sungmin._

.

.

.

.

.

"Hm…"

Sejak beberapa menit lalu, Sungmin menjelajah salah satu isi toko CD dekat kampusnya untuk menunggu mata kuliah selanjutnya. Dari dulu dia tidak pernah membeli CD album seorang penyanyi ataupun DVD film. Sekali-sekalinya dia membeli DVD Super Show hanya untuk menghadiahi Sunny yang sedang ulang tahun. Hanya sekali, setelah itu tidak pernah lagi.

Matanya tanpa sengaja mendapati album terbaru Super Junior. Sexy, Free & Single. Sungmin ingin tertawa melihat foto kedelapan member boyband itu. Sangat bukan mereka sekali. Bahkan Kangin terlihat cantik seperti Barbie dengan rambutnya yang dicat pirang.

"Kalau kau membelinya sekarang, kau bisa mendapat tiket _meet and greet_ Super Junior. Kau yang pertama. Album itu baru saja keluar," kata penjaga toko yang tahu-tahu ada di samping Sungmin, memamerkan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Ya, aku beli," jawab Sungmin tanpa pikir panjang.

Setelah dia keluar dari toko itu, _yeoja_ berkupluk itu baru memikirkan alasannya membeli album itu. Dipandanginya tiket _meet and greet_ Super Junior. Bahkan, tanpa membeli album itu dan mendapatkan tiket ini, dia bisa saja bertemu kedelapan _member_ boyband yang menjadi duta pariwisata bagi Korea Selatan itu.

"Cengar-cengir sendiri. Kau gila?" tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

Sungmin kaget setengah mati. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada _namja_ tinggi disampingnya. _Namja_ berjaket hitam dan topi _baseball_ biru, sudah sangat tidak asing lagi bagi Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun berdiri di sampingnya. Sungmin bisa merasakan jantungnya seakan berlari.

"_Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. "Jangan memandangiku seperti itu. Kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku."

_Aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Kyu,_ bantin Sungmin meski ia tidak mengakuinya pada siapapun. Dia meremas tiket emas yang ada di tangan kirinya erat-erat. Entah bagaimana bentuk tiket berhologram itu sekarang.

"Ng?" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kiri Sungmin. "Kau membeli album terbaru kami?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Wajah Sungmin memerah. Dia menghentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. "Ti-tidak," jawab Sungmin malu berat. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantel merah mudanya.

Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin erat. "Tidak perlu mengelak lagi. Kalau kau mau bertemu denganku, kau tinggal menelfonku saja. Aku sudah memberikan nomorku padamu, kan?"

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun jauh-jauh. "Apaan, sih? Pede banget!" Tawa keluar dari mulutnya. Sejenak, dia melupakan kejadian hari Sabtu lalu. Ia bahkan merasa kembali terbang ke langit ketujuh. Terasa ada kepakan seribu pasang sayap kupu-kupu yang mengepak di perutnya.

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa melihatnya. Dia meraih tangan gadis itu dan membawanya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Sungmin hanya mengikuti saja.

"_Ya_! Aku masih ada kelas habis ini!" katanya sebelum Kyuhyun mendorongnya masuk mobil.

"Sekali-kali bolos juga tidak apa-apa," jawab Kyuhyun santai tanpa sadar tatapan horor yang dilemparkan _yeoja_ cantik yang menjadi objek penculikannya.

"Sebentar lagi aku skripsi! Bagimana bisa aku meninggalkan kelas begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas?" Sungmin mempautkan bibirnya. Benar-benar lucu, membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan ingin merasakan bibir _plum_ berlapis _lipgloss_ itu. Oke, Kyu. Kalian hanya sebatas teman. Teman. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!

Kyuhyun berdecak. _Namja_ itu tidak menjawab dan malah mendorong Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil dan dengan sengaja mengunci pintunya. Dia sendiri duduk di balik kemudi. "Sudah siap?"

Ada rasa enggan dan was-was yang melingkupi hati Sungmin. Was-was karena takut ada Elf atau Sparkyu yang melihat mereka. Was-was juga karena takut tidak lulus dan materinya kurang. "Kau bisa kulaporkan pada polisi dengan alasan penculikan, Tuan Cho," ancam Sungmin.

"Oh ya?" Kyuhyun fokus pada jalan dan menganggap ancaman Sungmin hanya lelucon. "Memangnya kau sanggup melihatku mendekam di balik jeruji besi? Sebelum aku genap dua puluh empat jam di sana, dapat kupastikan kau bisa mati gila karena Elf dan Sparkyu."

Sungmin tertawa. "Tidak lucu."

"Tapi kau tertawa, Nona," balas Kyuhyun dan disambut gebukkan pelan di lengannya.

"Kalau aku sampai tidak lulus, ini semua salahmu, Cho."

Kyuhyun melirik _yeoja_ manis di sampingnya. _Yeoja_ itu cukup berbeda hari ini. Rambut hitamnya ditutupi kupluk putih. Bibir dan pipinya terlihat lebih merah dari yang biasanya Kyuhyun tahu. Mungkin gadis itu mulai memakai _makeup_. "Aku yakin kau pasti lulus."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo coba yang itu!" ajak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Entah ini sudah toko ke berapa yang Sungmin masuki, yang jelas, tangan mereka terus bertautan seakan ada lem yang membuatnya menempel terus.

Setelah membawanya kabur dari jam kuliahnya, _namja_ tinggi itu mengajak Sungmin berkeliling daerah Myeongdong, pusat hiburan bagi para muda-mudi Korea Selatan, juga merupakan distrik komersil dan bisnis. Papan-papan _billboard_ menghiasi hampir tiap bangunan di sana.

_Namja_ berambut karamel itu bukan hanya mengajaknya berkeliling dan melihat-lihat dari satu toko baju ke toko lainnya. Tapi juga mengajaknya berwisata kuliner. Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam perut _namja_ itu, tapi perutnya seakan tidak pernah penuh meski diisi berkali-kali.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Kyu!" kata Sungmin yang duduk di salah satu kursi di depan sebuah toko bernama Mochi Station.

Kyuhyun tidak menggubris perkataan Sungmin. Laki-laki itu tetap masuk, memilih-milih mochi berbagai warna. _Namja_ itu membeli semua jenis mochi yang ditawarkan. Satu buah per jenis. Begitu kembali, dia membawa sekantung kertas berisi mochi.

Sungmin geleng-geleng kepala saat Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya dengan senyum seribu _watt_. "Ini," Kyuhyun menyodorkannya pada Sungmin yang langsung menggeleng. "Ayolah… tidak mungkin aku bisa menghabiskan semuanya sendirian!"

"Siapa suruh beli banyak-banyak. Seperti tidak ada hari lain saja makannya," cibir Sungmin.

"Kalau di hari lain, aku pasti sibuk. Kau juga tidak akan mau kuculik lagi," canda Kyuhyun. "Tidak pernah diculik artis tampan sepertiku, kan? Sudah, buka saja mulutmu."

Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan menggigit setengah dari mochi itu, sementara Kyuhyun memakan sisa gigitannya. Sungmin mengunyahnya, merasakan rasa manis, lembut, dan kenyal yang menguasai isi mulutnya.

Tidak perduli berapa ramainya jalanan hari itu–yang sebenarnya selalu ramai kapan saja–mereka bercanda seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Mabuk cinta? Bukannya kedua manusia beranjak dewasa itu memang sedang dimabuk cinta?

Tangan Sungmin terangkat untuk menghapus jejak tepung di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Mata _namja_ idaman wanita itu hanya terpaku pada mata _foxy_ Sungmin yang menatapnya lembut. Dia mencintai seluruh yang ada pada diri Sungmin. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

"Mau kemana lagi habis ini?" tanya Sungmin setelah menelan mochi terakhir.

Kyuhyun masih mengunyah, menyuruh Sungmin menunggunya hingga selesai dengan gerakkan tangan. "Ayo beli Couple-T!"

"_Mwo_?"

Sungmin kembali ditarik oleh _namja_ itu memasuki salah satu toserba terkemuka di Myeongdong. Lotte Department Store. Mereka disambut ramah oleh pelayan cantik. Kyuhyun berjalan–masih dengan menggandeng Sungmin–menuju deretan-deretan baju bermodel sama dengan ukuran yang beberbeda.

"Kau serius ingin memakai Couple-T denganku?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk dirinya.

Tangan Kyuhyun dengan lihai mengobrak-abrik deretan baju-baju itu. "Iya." Kyuhyun berhenti dari pekerjaannya. "Memang kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab dan malah ikut menyibukkan dirinya di antara baju-baju lucu itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihatnya. Dia mengambil sepasang baju. "Yang ini, Min? Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan kaos biru muda bergambar kartun Mickey dan Minnie Mouse.

Sungmin mengeleng. Matanya kemudian menangkap Couple-T warna kuning yang dipakai _mannequin_. Dia tersenyum ceria. "Kyu!" panggilnya. "Ayo pakai itu!" Dia menunjuk _mannequin_.

Kyuhyun meneliti pakaian yang kelewat imut untuknya. Untuk Sungmin mungkin cocok. Tapi ini…

"Ayo, Kyu!" rengek Sungmin sambil memeluk lengan Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ itu menghela napas. "Kami ambil yang itu," katanya pada pelayan yang sejak tadi mengikuti mereka sambil menunjuk pakaian berwarna kuning itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan cemberut, Kyu!" kata Sungmin sambil menjilat es krimnya. "Kau terlihat imut kok dengan baju ini."

Kyuhyun kembali memandangi baju berlengan panjang warna kuning yang melekat di badannya. Sungmin berhasil membujuknya untuk memakai baju berhoddie telinga Pikachu. Iya, kalian tidak salah dengar. Baju ini adalah baju kuning lengan panjang berhoddie yang memiliki kuping Pikachu, salah satu tokoh kartun itu.

"Seperti anak kecil saja," rutuk Kyuhyun. Bibirnya maju beberapa mili, membuat Sungmin tidak tahan untuk tidak menempelkan bibir itu pada es krim strawberry-nya. "_Ya_!" seru Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak meliaht mulut Kyuhyun belepotan es krim warna merah muda. "Jangan manyun. Nanti tampannya berkurang."

Kyuhyun menjilat sekitar bibirnya dan menunjukkan seringai andalannya yang selalu berefek samping pada _yeoja_ yang melelihatnya. "Jadi kau mengakui kalau aku tampan?"

"Iya," jawab Sungmin polos, "kalau kau tidak tampan, kau tidak akan memiliki fans sebanyak itu."

Dengan gemas, Kyuhyun menyentil dahi Sungmin. "Ada-ada saja, kau!" _Namja_ itu melirik arlojinya. "Sudah hampir jam enam. Habis kau makan es krim itu, kita pulang."

"Foto stiker dulu!" rengek Sungmin menunjuk boks besar yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan menjawab. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun memasuki boks kosong itu setelah memasukkan beberapa koin.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya ogah-ogahan dan membiarkan Sungmin memasang wajah _aegyo_ sendiri, akhirnya ikut-ikutan Sungmin memasang wajah _aegyo_ yang gagal. Wajahnya yang terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya semakin aneh saat mencoba memasang wajah _aegyo_. Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat hasil foto mereka dalam mobil.

"Akan kusimpan ini," kata Sungmin masih memandangi foto khas anak SMA tersebut.

Langit berwarna kemerahan. Burung-burung terbang berkelompok menuju sarang mereka. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala. Jalanan yang sudah padat, semakin padat karena jam pegawai perkantoran pulang kerja.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan mobilnya menuju pinggiran Sungai Han yang melewati Seoul dan bermuara di Laut Kuning. Hari semakin gelap, membuat lampu yang menghiasi Banpo Fountain Bridge terlihat indah. Ditambah lagi dengan suguhan pemandangan air mancur yang keluar dari kedua sisi jembatan itu.

"Serius, sampai sekarang rasanya masih kenyang," kata Sungmin. "Kau tidak makan dua bulan apa sampai makan serakus tadi?"

Kyuhyun nyengir. "Aku tidak terlalu nafsu makan nasi, apalagi sayur. Tapi paling suka dengan yang namanya nyemil. Makanya tadi makannya banyak," jelas Kyuhyun. "Tenang saja, kau tidak akan gemuk kalau sekali-sekali nyemil sampai kenyang seperti tadi."

"Seperti anak kecil saja." Sungmin tertawa.

"Aku kan memang yang paling kecil di SuJu," jawab Kyuhyun bangga sekali dengan posisinya sebagagi _magnae_ Super Junior.

Setelah itu, mereka sama-sama diam, bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Kyuhyun memainkan kekasih sejatinya, PSP, sedangkan Sungmin memandangi air mancur dari jembatan itu. Kyuhyun akhirnya tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti in, berdeham kecil.

"Hm… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sungmin memandang mata _namja_ di sampingnya, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. "Tipe pria idealmu seperti apa?" Sumpah, kali ini Kyuhyun malu berat menanyakannya. Dia memandang ke arah jendela sambil memegangi lehernya. "Kalau tidak dijawab, juga tidak apa-apa."

"Tipe idealku?" Sungmin berpikir sebentar. "Aku tidak pernah memberikan standar pada seseorang. Aku menyukai seseorang ya karena dirinya sendiri. Perasaan itu timbul sendirinya." Tatapan Sungmin menerawang pada langit malam.

"Kau tidak bertanya tentang tipeku?" pancing _namja_ itu.

"Tanpa bertanya pun, aku bisa mendapatkan tipe idealmu dari internet, kan?" tanya Sungmin. "Memiliki kaki yang jenjang. Itu yang kudengar dari sebuah _talk show_."

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang, tipe idealku itu sepertimu?"

**To Be Continue…**

**2.361 words**

Satu chapter ful KyuMin. Bikin fic ini ngebuat saya bolak-balik buka internet nyari tempat wisata Korea. Asli, itu ngebuat saya ngiler pengen ke sana. Ada yang mau bayarin? #plak

Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk ngebuat fic HaeHyuk setelah MLITP selesai. Entah itu bentuknya multichap atau oneshoot, lihat nanti aja.

Terima kasih untuk: Guest, desroschan, minoru, nahanakyu, Syubidubidu, Kyunny, Guest, Guest, cham", Riyu, VainVampire, Kim Ayuni Lee, Guest, Hyugi Lee, Jang Young Wook, Guest, reaRelf, Kim Soo Hyun, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki. Dan semua yang telah membaca, fave, alert.

Published at:

Monday, July 02, 2012

09.41 A.M.

Finished at:

Monday, July 02, 2012

10.00 A.M.

**Paparazzi © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


	15. Chapter 14

Lagi-lagi Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Entah sudah berapa kali malam ini. Kamar masih gelap, Kibum dan Ryeowook terlelap di sampingnya. Tangannya menggapai ponsel merah muda yang kemarin dia taruh di bawah bantal. Masih jam dua pagi. Sialnya, matanya sama sekali tidak mau terpejam. Baru mau terpejam sebentar, pikirannya kembali terbayang akan sosok Kyuhyun.

"Aish…" Sungmin menyibakkan selimutnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat susu panas. Coklat selalu membuatnya merasa tenang dan menjernihkan pikirannya di kala kacau.

Bagian yang paling Sungmin suka dari rumah besar ini adalah atap. Karena di sana, Sungmin bisa melihat bintang-bintang malam lebih jelas, meski harus berurusan dengan angin malam. Dan di sanalah gadis manis itu berada. Hanya sendirian, berdiri di dekat pagar membatas sambil memegangi _mug_ susu panasnya.

Tangan kirinya merogo mantel merah muda yang melapisi piyamanya, mengambil ponsel yang sudah ia _silent_ sejak delapan jam lalu. Pesan singkat dan panggilan terjawab menghiasi layar ponselnya. Semua berasal dari orang yang sama. Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela napas. Dengan amat sengaja, dia mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Nyatakan Perasaanmu!

.

.

.

.

.

Paparazzi © Kazuma B'tomat

Warning : KyuMin / YeWook / SiBum / HeBum (GS)

Kazuma House Production present…

.

.

Dua hari. Sudah dua hari sejak Kyuhyun menculik Sungmin untuk kencan. Dua hari pula Sungmin mematikan ponselnya, menutup akses Kyuhyun untuk menghubunginya. Sedikit banyak dia menyesal telah mengatakkan hal itu pada Sungmin.

"Shindong, tolong matikan musiknya," pinta Leeteuk di tengah-tengah sesi latihan. "Kyuhyun!" _Namja_ yang dipanggil itu bergeming. "Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Ah, iya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru sadar dari lamunannya. Leeteuk dan enam _member_ lain memandanginya seakan mereka ingin memakannya. "K-Kenapa?" Serius, bulu kuduknya berdiri dipandangi seperti ini. Seakan ketujuh _hyung_nya adalah singa kelaparan, dan dirinya adalah daging segar siap santap.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kangin. "Daritadi gerakkanmu salah terus. Fokus! Dua hari lagi kita ada _meet and greet_, lalu kita akan ke Thailand. Akan sangat memalukan kalau kau kedapatan salah melakukan gerakkan."

"Iya, _Hyung_," jawab Kyuhyun lesu.

Leeteuk melihat latihan ini belum bisa melanjutkan, memutuskan, "Kita istirahat dulu saja."

_Member_ lain langsung menghabiskan air dalam botol mereka, sementara Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk duduk di pinggir ruang latihan mereka. Benar apa kata Kangin tadi, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak fokus. Pikirannya pecah karena Sungmin.

_Kau kembali membuatku gila_.

Yesung, Siwon, dan Leeteuk duduk mendekati Kyuhyun. Seharian ini _namja_ itu benar-benar kacau. Dia tidak menghabiskan sereal bintang-bintangnya dengan napsu seperti biasa. Tidak juga memainkan kekasih sejatinya, Sang PSP. _Namdongsaeng_ mereka yang seperti ini malah lebih memusingkan daripada ketika Aprilmop.

Tanpa perlu bertanya, mereka semua bisa menebak inti masalahnya. Pasti tentang Sungmin. Gadis itu ajaib. Bisa membuat _magnae_ mereka berubah dalam satu kedipan mata. Bisa jadi semangat, alim-alim, galau, dan sekarang seperti kehilangan roh.

"Kau kenapa lagi, _Evil_?" tanya Leeteuk. "Dua hari yang lalu, aku menghilang seharian, tiba-tiba kembali dengan baju kuning itu. Sekarang kau malah begini."

Kyuhyun menarik napas, menceritakan semuanya pada ketiga _hyungdeul_-nya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Bagaimana kalau kubilang, tipe idealku sepertimu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah sedikit serius. Matanya berusaha menelisik kebenaran dalam mata Sungmin._

_Gadis itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Matanya menatap sepatu boots yang ia pakai. "Jangan berbohong. Aku paling tidak suka dibohongi," kata Sungmin, "jelas-jelas waktu itu kau bilang kau menyukai berempuan berkaki jenjang. Dan kau juga bisa melihat kalau kakiku tidak jenjang. Aku pendek, Kyu."_

"_Lalu? Apa itu masalah?" _

_Sungmin terdiam. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi berarti, sementara ia memainkan jari-jarinya. Dia menunduk dalam-dalam._

"_Kalau sekarang kubilang, aku menyukaimu, bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi._

_Wajah Sungmin memerah. "Jangan bercanda, Cho!" Dia mengepalkan tangannya di atas paha. "Jangan mempermainkan aku!"_

"_Aku tidak bercanda, Lee Sungmin!" Kyunyun membalikkan perkataan Sungmin. "Kau tadi bilang, perasaan itu timbul sendirinya. Ini juga yang terjadi padaku."_

_Atmosfir di antara keduanya menjadi tegang. Masing-masing bergulat dengan hati dan pikirannya, terutama Sungmin. Banyak faktor yang ia pikirkan bila ia menerima pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun. Termasuk juga keselamatan dirinya._

"_Bukannya…" Sungmin menggigit bibir. "Kau sudah memiliki pacar?"_

"Mwo_? Gosip dari mana?" Apa itu gossip terbaru, sampai-sampai Kyuhyun baru tahu sekarang?_

"_Perempuan yang bersamamu di _Immortal Song_ itu. Bukannya dia pacarmu?" tanya Sungmin penuh selidik. "Kenapa sekarang malah menyatakan perasaan padaku?"_

_Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Dia _nuna_-ku." Rasa malu menjalar ke wajah Sungmin yang sudah semerah buah strawberry kesukaannya. "Jadi, jawabanmu?"_

_Sungmin terdiam. Dia menggigit bibirnya keras-keras sampai rasa anyir masuk ke mulutnya. Darahnya sendiri. Setelah memikirkan sederet akibat dari menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin menarik napas. "Aku… tidak bisa."_

"Wae_?"_

Yeoja_ itu tidak menjawab, malah melemparkan padangannya pada kaca mobil di sampingnya. Dia bungkam. Bahkan tidak menghiraukan tepukan Kyuhyun di pundaknya. Kejadian manis yang berlangsung beberapa jam lalu seakan hilang. Menguap bersama udara yang keluar dari hidung mereka._

_Kyuhyun yang masih tidak mengerti hanya menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Kibum, tempat Sungmin selama ini tinggal. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka. Menit-menit berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada alasan yang jelas._

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah?" Kibum terpekik kaget saat melihat bantal berbentuk kepala personil Super Junior yang sangat ia kenal. Kepala Siwon. Rasanya lucu saat menyebut bantal itu dengan sebutan "Kepala Siwon". Seakan _namja_ itu korban mutilasi saja.

Henry yang berada tidak jauh darinya mendekat, "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala. "Kau menyukai Super Junior."

"Hanya suka beberapa lagunya," jawab Kibum. Dia mengambil ponselnya, lalu memotret bantal Kepala Siwon itu dan mengirimnya pada laki-laki yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak.

_Wajahmu komersil sekali sampai dibuat bantalnya. :P_

_*_picture_*_

_To: Siwon Oppa (XX/XX/XX)_

Sepulang kuliah, dengan senang hati Henry menunggui Kibum sampai gadis itu keluar dari kelasnya. Kibum mulanya kaget dan benar-benar malu ketika mereka berdua menjadi pusat sorotan lorong kampus sore tadi. Tapi mengingat perkataan Ryeowook yang lebih berpengalaman, "Abaikan saja", maka di sinilah mereka berada. Di salah satu toko hadiah dekat kampus.

Ada apa di antara mereka?

_Complicated_.

Serumit benang kusut. Mungkin lebih tepatnya dibilang HTS, Hubungan Tanpa Status. Dibilang pacar, bukan. Bahkan mereka berdua sama-sama belum menyatakan perasaan masing-masing. Dibilang sahabat, juga bukan. Namun kedekatan mereka sangat jauh dari kata sahabat. Apa laki-laki dan perempuan yang tiap malam ber-_video call_ ria dan hampir di setiap malam minggu pergi menonton itu masih bisa disebut sahabat? Rasanya tidak.

"Adikmu suka apa?" tanya Kibum. Mereka memang sedang mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuk adik perempuan Henry yang akan berulang tahun ke tujuh belas minggu depan.

_Namja_ itu menggaruk lehernya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Kami sudah tinggal terpisah lama sekali. Aku mengikuti _appa_-ku ke sini," ceritanya. "Terakhir kali kami bertemu, itu dua tahun lalu."

Memilih hadiah adalah hal tersulit kedua–setelah ujan tetunya–bagi Kibum. Ada banyak sekali barang yang bisa dijadikan hadiah di sini. Tapi karena tidak tahu seperti apa hal kesukaan adik Henry itu, jadilah mereka berdu hanya berkeliling toko luas ini sambil mengira-ngira.

"Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki perkiraan tentang kesukaan adikmu?" tanya Kibum.

Henry menggeleng. "Dia orang yang susah sekali ditebak. Bisa berubah tiba-tiba. Seperti bunglon."

Diam-diam, Henry mencuri pandang pada _yeoja_ yang sudah lama dia amati. Banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada _yeoja_ yang terkenal memiliki wajah datar. _Sebenarnya Kibum tidak sedatar yang mereka banyangkan. Dia kurang bisa mengekspresikan dirinya._

"Kenapa?" tanya Kibum merasa dirinya diperhatikan Henry. Pipinya memerah.

Henry tersenyum geli. "Tidak apa-apa." Dia meraih tangan Kibum. "Aku bisa gila di sini terus tanpa tahu harus membeli apa. Ayo ke sana," katanya sambil menunjuk café seberang jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menemui Taecyeon dan menunjukkan makalahnya, entah apa yang merasuki Sungmin hingga _yeoja_ itu kini duduk di atas rerumputan, matanya memandangi Sungai Han yang sering dijadikan tempat wisata dan foto pre wedding.

Tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan _yeoja_ itu di tempat ini. Ini tempat umum dan ramai. Tempat pasangan kekasih mencari hiburan. Kekasih… satu kata itu terngiang dalam tiap sudut otak dan hati Sungmin.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sungmin kembali membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia mencintai Kyuhyun, begitu pula dengan _namja_ itu. Bodohnya, Sungmin menolaknya tanpa memberi penjelasan. Di satu sisi, keputusannya sangat bodoh. Tapi, di sisi lain, hal itu tidak bisa dibilang bodoh juga. Hidup itu seperti dua sisi mata uang. Selalu ada bagian yang bertentangan dan tidak akan pernah bertemu.

"Kau ke sini juga?"

Sungmin semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara dua lututnya. Suara berat yang khas ini adalah suara Kyuhyun. Dan sejujurnya Sungmin masih belum mau bertemu Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa mau malah menjauhiku dua hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Namja itu masih berdiri di samping Sungmin.

Mungkin ini takdir hingga mereka berdua bertemu di tempat seperti ini. Tidak seperti hari-hari dulu saat Kyuhyun dengan setia menjadi _stalker_ Sungmin, hari-hari ini dia terlalu sibuk dengan Super Junior untuk persiapan Super Show. Ini benar-benar tidak disengaja.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada banyak hal yang kautanyakan, dan semuanya berawalan kata 'kenapa'. Tidak adakah pertanyaan lain?" Sungmin membuka mulut. "Pertanyaan kenapa itu membutuhkan jawaban yang panjang dan jelas."

"Aku butuh kejelasan darimu."

Jari lentik _yeoja_ itu mencabut sehelai rumbut. Memisahkan antara daun dan tulang daunnya. "Bukannya jelas, aku menolakmu? Aku masih menggunakan bahasa Korea. Bukan bahasa Mandarin atau Jepang."

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Lee Sungmin," balas Kyuhyun. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit. "Katakan yang sejujurnya."

Langit musim semi hari ini berawan jingga karena hari petang. Matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya di ufuk Barat, menerangi bagian bumi lain. Langit kali ini benar-benar seperti lukisan cat minyak warna jingga yang bercampur dengan warna biru dan merah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," aku Sungmin. Sebelum _namja_ itu berkata, Sungmin sudah menyela. "Ada banyak pertimbangan yang kupikirkan saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Pertama, tentu saja keselamatan kau dan aku dari Sparkyu, Elf, dan media. Kedua, karirmu. Ketiga, masa depanmu."

"Kau banyak memikirkan tentangku," jawab Kyuhyun. "Dari tadi yang kau katakan hanya tentangku, tapi…" Dia berjongkok di samping Sungmin. "Tolong pikirkan lagi."

"Berapa kalipun aku berpikir, jawabannya pasti sama. Aku tidak mau seperti Wookie saat dia ketahuan sedang kencan dengan Yesung." Sungmin mengingat kejadian Ryeowook dulu. Kembarannya sulit melakukan apapun. Banyak orang yang menghalanginya. "Itu menyebalkan. Lagipula, kau artis. Artis membutuhkan fans untuk membuat dirinya tetap bersinar. Dan dengan menjadi kepunyaan orang lain, fans akan berkurang. Perlahan karirmu bisa mati."

Kyuhyun berdecak. Matanya menatap kilauan cahaya matahari senja yang terpantul dari permukaan air sungai. "Ternyata kau hanya menyukaiku sebagai, Kyuhyun Super Junior. Bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Dari tadi kau mengatakan tentang karirku. Bukan tentang perasaanku."

"Karena aku menyukaimu sebagai Cho Kyuhyun, makanya aku memikirkan itu!" Nada Sungmin naik. Dengan berani, dia menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Matanya berkilat penuh emosi. "Kalau aku menyukaimu sebagai Kyuhyun Super Junior sudah pasti akan kuterima!"

"Buktikan padaku," tantang Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ itu menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. "Tunjukkan padaku kalau kau memang mencintaiku sebagai Cho Kyuhyun, bukan sebagai Kyuhyun Super Junior!" Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Menikahlah denganku."

Sungmin tertawa. Ia bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan _jeans_nya dari sisa rerumputan. "Kau lebih tua dariku, tapi jalan pikirmu seperti remaja SMA labil. Kau pikir menikah semudah membalik telapak tangan? Semudah kau bernyanyi di depan Elf?" Sungmin kembali tertawa. "Serius, berbicara penuh pikiran seperti ini membuatku… tertawa. Terlalu berat bagi pikiran kekanakan kita. Juga terlalu konyol untuk pikiran kita sebagai orang dewasa."

_Yeoja_ itu berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun, menuju halte bus. Kyuhyun dengan sigap meraih tangannya, membuat _yeoja_ itu berbalik. "Berjanji padaku." Kyuhyun menatapnya intens. "Kau tidak akan menjalin hubungan dengan _namja_ lain."

"Kenapa? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku, kan? Untuk apa aku membuat perjanjian yang mengekangku?" goda Sungmin. Saat ini dia benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat wajah _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. Terlalu serius. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang menunjukkan raut wajah main-main.

Kyuhyun berdecak. Kenapa tiba-tiba _yeoja_ ini jadi begitu jahil padanya? Ke mana Sungmin yang polos itu? "Tolong, jangan membuat ikatan apapun dengan _namja_ lain. Kau milikku, Lee Sungmin." Secara egois, Kyuhyun menyatakan kepemilikannya atas Sungmin. "Lagipula kau akan terdengar sangat jahat bila menjalin hubungan dengan _namja_ lain, sedangkan hatimu bukan untuk _namja_ itu."

Tangan Sungmin membelai wajah putih Kyuhyun. "Kau tenang saja. Selama kau masih memiliki hatiku, aku tidak akan menjalin hubungan dengan _namja_ lain." Tatapannya melembut, menyusui tiap lekuk sempurna _namja_ di hadapannya ini. "Tapi aku tetap bukan kekasihmu!" Sungmin menunjuk dada Kyuhyun. "Aku _tetap_ _single_. Mengerti itu, Cho?" katanya penuh penekanan pada kata 'tetap _single'_.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Leeteuk pada yang lain. _Namja_ berambut pirang itu bersandar pada pinggir kolam renang hotel yang mereka inapi selama dua malam.

Hari ini mereka tiba di Thailand dan disambut banyak sekali teriakkan Elf yang katanya sudah menunggu selama dua jam lebih, juga sorotan kamera media yang mencari berita tentang mereka yang mengguncang negeri gajah putih tersebut. Kemanapun mereka bergerak, selalu ada lensa yang mengikuti mereka bersamaan dengan teriakan histeris dari para perempuan.

Donghae memposisikan tubuhnya di samping Leeteuk. "Ketika kita latihan waktu itu, dia terlihat seperti orang kehilang nyawa. Sekarang malah seperti robot kelebihan baterai." Kedua _namja_ berbeda usia itu memandangi _magnae_ mereka yang sedang berenang bolak-balik kolam renang yang berbentuk seperti angka delapan.

Kyuhyun memunculkan kepalanya dari dalam air. Tangannya menyibakkan rambut basa yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Senyum manis di wajah tampannya seakan tidak pernah bisa lepas, bahkan ketika ia terngah-engah sepetelah menahan napas seperti ini.

"Ayo berenang, _Hyung_," ajaknya. "Jangan hanya diam di sini!"

Leeteuk memandangi Kyuhyun terheran-heran. "Kau tidak sakit, kan, Kyu?" Leeteuk menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Kyuhyun yang langsung ditepis. "Kau berenang saja dengan Donghae. Aku sudah kedinginan di sini."

Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhnya hingga kira-kira ketinggian air selehernya. "Air terasa lebih hangat daripada di atas. Padahal tadi air terasa sangat dingin."

Donghae menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, membuat _namja_ berambut kecoklatan itu menrintih kesakitan. "Salahmu sendiri, tadi keluar dari kamar dan lari-larian seperti anak kecil menuju lift dan naik ke sini. Kalau kau berenang di bawah, pasti tidak akan sedingin ini."

Semua karena Kyuhyun. _Namja_ berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu lebih memilih untuk berenang di kolam renang yang ada di atap hotel mereka, dibandingkan dengan di bawa, dekat taman di belakang hotel mereka. Alasannya karena terlalu banyak orang di sana. Memang di sini hanya kedelapan _namja_ itu yang memakainya–atau lebih tepatnya hanya Kyuhyun, karena hanya dia yang aktif berenang bolak-balik seperti bebek.

"Memangnya _Hyung_ mau dapat kejadian seperti Siwon _Hyung_ di bandara tadi? Aku sih tidak," kata Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian tadi sore.

Dewi Fortuna memang belum bisa dibilang berpihak pada Siwon. Elf dan Siwonest menarik-narik baju _namja_ yang punya panggilan Prince Thai itu hingga robek. Beruntung, Shindong langsung memberikan jaketnya karena udara Thailand tidak bisa dikatakan dingin seperti yang terjadi di Korea. Setidaknya dengan jaket kebesaran milik Shindong, tubuh _six pack_-nya tidak langsung tersorot publik.

Donghae tertawa. "_Ne_, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sungmin."

"Masih baik-baik saja," jawab Kyuhyun dia memandang jauh ke langit malam. Senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Meski kami tidak pacaran."

Donghae kaget. "Kalian tidak pacaran? Kupikir kalian iya. Lalu, _chatting_ dan telfon tiap malam itu apa? Hanya main-main, begitu?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Kyuhyun melirik Donghae. "Yang jelas, setelah umurnya seperempat abad atau lebih, aku akan melamarnya!" ucap Kyuhyun berapi-api, membuat Donghae _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Pikiran _magnae_nya terlalu jauh. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak pernah memikirkan soal pernikahan.

"Dasar tua!" ejek Donghae sambil naik ke permukaan dan segera mengambil handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terima dikatakan tua oleh _namja_ yang jelas dua tahun lebih tua darinya. "Ya! Aku tidak tua! Kau yang lebih tua dariku, _Hyung_!"

Kyuhyun mengejar Donghae yang sudah hampir mencapai tangga darurat. Dia lupa untuk mengambil handuk, membiarkan angin malam menerpa tubuhnya yang basah. Entah besok dia akan sakit atau tidak, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

**To Be Continue…**

**2.455 words**

Tidak sesuai harapan, ya? Saya tahu kok. Ngegantung? Ya gitu deh. Yang jelas chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir yang berarti EPILOG. Tapi bukan berarti cerita ini berakhir. Saya berniat **melanjutkannya dalam fic lain**. Kalau tidak saya ubah, fic itu akan saya beri judul, "**U**" dan lebih difokuskan pada Donghae X Eunhyuk! Yeah!

Sampai hari ini, saya juga masih belum menemukan alasan kenapa saya memberi judul fic ini "Paparazzi". Karena saya pikir, tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

Nama twitter saya: uchichHa. Kalo ada yang mau follow, silahkan.

Terima kasih untuk: Pakapika, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Kim Ayuni Lee, Song Ji Ra, Guest, desroschan, Hyugi Lee, Guest, KyuLoveMin, reaRelf, Heeyeon, kyunny, Anonymouss, VainVampire. Dan semua yang telah membaca, review, fave, dan alert.

P.S.: jangan lupa nyantumin nama, ya, kalau review. :)

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Tuesday, July 03, 2012

11.59 P.M.

Published at:

Wednesday, July 04, 2012

8.30 A.M.

Paparazzi © Kazuma House Production ® 2012


	16. Chapter 15

"Sungmin, datang ke _dorm_ kami!"

"Sungmin, Si Setan itu berulah lagi!"

"Sungmin-_ah_! Aku tidak tahan dengan tingkah Si _Magnae_!"

"Sungmin, Si _Magnae_ ngamuk!"

"Sungmin!"

"Sungmin!"

"Sungmin!"

.

.

.

"LEE SUNG MIN! TOLONG KAMI!"

.

.

.

.

The Amazing Sungmin

.

.

.

.

Paparazzi © Kazuma B'tomat

Warning : KyuMin / YeWook / SiBum / HeBum (GS)

Kazuma House Production present…

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah Sungmin ditahan oleh ketujuh _member_ Super Junior untuk mengurusi _magnae_ mereka yang sakit. Sebenarnya Leeteuk bisa saja mengurusi Kyuhyun, atau Kyuhyun bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya. Tapi dengan manjanya yang tidak ketulungan, Kyuhyun menolak segala bentuk pertolongan yang diberikan, termasuk dari _Eomma_-nya yang khawatir setengah mati. _Namja_ manja itu hanya mau Sungmin yang mengurusinya.

Sungmin menyendokkan bubur yang baru ia buat ke dalam mangkuk. Sudah waktunya untuk Kyuhyun makan. _Yeoja_ manis yang baru lulus kuliah beberapa waktu lalu itu melangkah menuju kamar Kyuhyun dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan air putih.

"Kyu," panggilnya membangunkan Kyuhyun. "Bangun. Makan dulu, lalu minum obat."

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya. Wajahnya tampak pucat. Dua hari juga ia tidak menyentuh PSP-nya karena terlalu pusing. "Suapin," rengek Kyuhyun. Benar apa kata Leeteuk, Kyuhyun jauh lebih menyebalkan.

Sungmin hanya menarik napas menghadapi bayi raksasa di hadapannya. Dia menyendokkan bubur itu dan mengarahkannya pada mulut Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu memakannya dengan ogah-ogahan. Namun, baru beberapa sendok masuk ke mulutnya, Kyuhyun sudah tidak mau makan lagi.

"KYUHYUN _EVIL MAGNAE_! Ayo makan!" teriak Sungmin frustasi.

Bahkan Sungmin yang disebut-sebut sebagai pawang-nya Kyuhyun, kini menyerah menghadapi _magnae_ itu. Bagaimana dengan _hyungdeul_-nya?

"_Ya_! Kau itu lebih muda dariku! Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau memanggilku _Magnae_?" Kyuhyun tidak terima. "Harusnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _Oppa_!"

"Tidak mau!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau kau lebih tua dariku, jangan bertingkah seperti ini, Kyu!" Sungmin berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Matanya melotot khas seorang ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya. "Ayo makan!"

Seringai terlukis di bibir pucat Kyuhyun. Bahkan disaat seperti ini juga, otak _evil_-nya tetap berjalan. _Mumpung _dorm_ sepi._ "Sini dulu!" Kyuhyun menyuruh _yeoja_ di hadapannya untuk mendekat. Sungmin menurut saja. Dengan sangat _pervert_, Kyuhyun mencuri ciuman pertama Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu terpaku, masih _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi.

"_YA_! _EVIL_ KYU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA _EONNI_-KU, HAH?" Suara nyaring terdengar dari pintu setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir plum Sungmin.

_Aih… kenapa setan yang satu itu harus datang di waktu yang tidak tepat, sih?_ rutuk Kyuhyun. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi seluruh _member_ SuJu kalau Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa akur dengan kembaran Sungmin, Ryeowook. Pasti ada saja adu mulut di antara keduanya.

"Tidak sopan sekali, masuk kamar orang tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu," cibir Kyuhyun. "Darimana kau bisa membua pintu _dorm_ kami?"

Dengan senyum kemenangan, Ryeowook menunjukkan sebuah kartu di tangannya. "Yesung _Oppa_ memberiku ini selama _Eonni_ kalian tahan."

Kyuhyun mendesis kesal. Namja_ berkepala besar itu tidak bisa membiarkanku tenang sebentar dengan Sungmin, apa?_ Kyuhyun memandangi Ryeowook dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"_Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa-apaan tadi?" bentak Sungmin yang baru sadar. "Itu-" wajah _yeoja_ manis itu memerah. "Ciuman pertamaku."

"Itu juga ciuman pertamaku," jawab Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh.

Sungmin menggebuk Kyuhyun dengan bantal, tidak perduli kalau _namja_ ini sedang sakit. "Bisa-bisanya kau berkata setenang itu! Kita tetap tidak memiliki hubungan. Ingat itu, Cho!" Sungmin bangkit berdiri dan mengambil mangkuk bubur yang masih setengah. Dia berjalan menuju dapur tanpa menghirukan panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga, kenapa tiba-tiba datang? Memangganggu saja!" Kyuhyun mengamuk pada Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak mau terjadi hal-hal di luar batas pada _Eonni_-ku. Dan aku tidak percaya padamu!" balas Ryeowook yang mengikuti Sungmin menuju dapur sejelah melewekan lidahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening setelah digebuk Sungmin. Lalu dia menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi merebut ciuman pertama Sungmin. Dia tersenyum penuh arti. _Bibirnya manis._

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook menghidangkan makan malam bagi kedelapan _namja_ penghuni _dorm_ besar ini. Mereka menatap tiga piring menu makanan itu dengan napsu. Sudah lama rasanya sejak Ryeowook memasak di tempat mereka. Dan sumpah, enam _namja_ yang masih menjomblo itu–kecuali Donghae yang entah bisa dibilang _single_ atau tidak dan Kyuhyun–iri setengah mati pada Yesung yang bisa meminta Ryeowook memasak untuknya kapan saja.

"Ryeowook, daripada kau bekerja di perusahaan itu, lebih baik kau jadi koki di _dorm_ kami," kata Shindong sambil mengambil lauk. "Masakanmu enak sekali."

Kedelapan _namja_ itu makan dengan lahap, bahkan Siwon yang jarang menambah, kini meminta nambah. Jangan tanyakan berapa kali Shindong nambah. Karena tidak ada yang mau menghitungnya. Dan jangan lupakan _Evil Magnae_ kita yang ternyata juga doyan makan.

Ryeowook tertawa menanggapinya seraya duduk di samping Yesung. "Kalau kalian mau makan enak, kan, tinggal pesan."

"Tapi lebih enak memintamu yang memasak untuk kami," kata Kangin dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Kami bisa meminta padamu sesuai keinginan kami."

Leeteuk tertawa. Tak sengaja, matanya menangkap Sungmin yang hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa selera. "Sungmin-_ah_, kau kenapa?"

Merasa dipanggil, Sungmin mendongak menghadap _leader_ Super Junior tersebut. Orang-orang yang mulanya tertawa, kini menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "_Aniyo_." Dia melirik Kyuhyun yang ada tepat di sampingnya. Seakan ingin menunjukkan ia baik-baik saja, Sungmin melahap makanannya.

"Minnie-_ah_, _gwenchanayo_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak menjawab, _yeoja_ manis itu masih kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun tadi. Dengan amat sengaja, Sungmin menendang kaki Kyuhyun. "Akh! Minnie-_ah_! Kau jahat sekali, menendang kakiku."

"Tidak usah sok manis, Kyuhyun _Ajussi_!" bentak Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka _member_ lain. "Tampangmu itu tua."

Tawa membeludak. Baru kali ini ada perempuan yang dengan berani-beraninya mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki wajah tua di depan _namja_ itu. Kangin sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol tawanya. Dia berjongkok di lantai, sambil menggebuk-gebuk lantai.

"Aih… kenapa _yeoja_ manis ini berubah jadi galak?" Tangan Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu hanya memajukan bibirnya beberapa mili. "Jangan memanyunkan bibirmu. Bisa kumakan lagi, bahkan sampai habis," goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendorong _namja_ itu sampai nyaris satuh. "_YA! YADONG! PABOYA_!" pekiknya. "Menjauh dariku!"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Minnie," kata Kyuhyun sambil memakan lauknya. "Atau kau yang sebenarnya mau?" Dia melirik Sungmin yang memerah padam. Seringai terlukis di bibirnya.

Lagi-lagi, tendangan bersarang pada tulang kering Kyuhyun. "Kau menyebalkan, Kyu!" Sungmin segera menghabiskan makannya yang tinggal sedikit. Tanpa menunggu _member_ lain selesai makan, _yeoja_ itu langsung mencuci peralatan makannya dan membereskan bajunya ke dalam tas.

"Kau benar-benar marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya. Sungmin sedang melipati baju-bajunya. Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun karena sejak tadi telinganya tersumpal _earphone_ yang mengalunkan lagu Gee.

_Namja_ itu duduk di hadapan Sungmin dan menarik paksa _earphone_ yang menyumpal telinga gadisnya. "_YA_!" pekik Sungmin kaget. "Apa-apaan kau?" _Yeoja_ itu meretsleting tasnya, lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Kyuhyun. "Sudah tidak panas. Jangan manja lagi. Cepat mandi! Kau bau!" Sungmin sudah mendorong-dorong Kyuhyun agar _namja_ itu segera mandi, tapi _namja_ kekanakan itu tetap bersikukuh berada di tempatnya.

Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya. "Minnie-_ah_, hari Kamis ayo kencan!" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak," tolak Sungmin. "Aku sudah punya janji."

"_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun kaget bukan main. "Dengan siapa? Apa dia seorang _namja_?"

"Ya, dia _namja_. Kau mau apa? Marah?" tantang Sungmin. "Ingat, kau bukan siapa-siapaku, Cho."

"Tapi kan kau sudah janji kalau kau tidak akan jalan dengan _namja_ lain!" Kyuhyun mengingatkan. "Apa kau lupa?"

Sungmin memegangi dagunya. "Kapan aku berjanji tidak akan jalan dengan _namja_ lain? Aku hanya berjanji tidak akan menjalin hubungan dengan _namja_ lain, kok." Skak mat. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. "Cepat mandi!"

"Iya… iya…" jawab Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan. Akhirnya _namja_ manja itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membuat Sungmin bernapas lega.

Gadis itu memandangi sekeliling kamar Kyuhyun. Berantakan. Hanya bagian lemari yang penuh dengan CD _game_ saja yang rapi, selebihnya jangan ditanya. Seperti Kapal Titanic ketika karam. Mulailah gadis itu membereskan kamar _namja_ yang telah memenangkan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?" jawab Ryeowook acuh tak acuh saat Si _Evil Magnae_ tiba-tiba menelefonnya ketika ia sedang bekerja. "Cepat katakan, aku sibuk!" Ia mengapit ponselnya dengan pundak kiri, sedangkan kesepuluh jemarinya menari-nari di atas keyboard.

"_Sewot amat_," cibir Kyuhyun. "_Sungmin pergi menemui siapa?"_

"Ha?" Ryeowook menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Kenapa bertanya padaku? Tanyakan saja sendiri padanya," suara Ryeowook naik, padahal ruang kerjanya sedang hening. Dia langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Dengan gestur tubuhnya, dia meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang memandanginya. "Jangan telfon aku lagi. Sedang sibuk," kata Ryeowook sambil mengecilkan volumenya.

"_Cepat turun! Aku ada di bawah. Kutunggu lima menit!_" Telefon diputus sepihak, membuat yeoja yang baru bekerja tiga bulan di kantor itu merengut kesal.

"Dasar, _Magnae Setan_. Dia pikir siapa dia? Seenaknya saja menyuruh-nyuruh orang." Ryeowook memandangi layar ponselnya. "Artis gila." Ryeowook membereskan pakaiannya dan mengantungi ponselnya. "Bora-_ssi_, aku ijin pergi sebentar," pamitnya pada gadis yang berada di sampingnya.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju lift yang kebetulan sedang terbuka. Dia tidak mau menuruni tangga darurat yang letaknya lebih dekat dengan kantornya di lantai tujuh. _Biar saja si _Magne Setan_ itu menunggu. _

Ketika lift berhenti di lobby, Ryeowook bahkan tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Hanya ada dua orang resepsionis dan dua orang orang _security_. _Yeoja_ itu berjalan keluar. Jalanan siang itu sangat ramai dengan banyaknya kendaraan dan orang yang berlalulalang. Namun, Ryeowook tidak juga menemukan Kyuhyun.

"_Magnae_ menyebalkan!" geram Ryeowook. Tau-tau pipinya terasa dingin. "AAA! Kau mengagetkanku, tahu!"

Ternyata Kyuhyun telah berdiri di sampingnya dan langsung mempelkan minuman kaleng itu di pipi Ryeowook. "Untukmu." _Namja_ itu terlihat agak mencurigakan dengan kacamata dan topi yang ia kenakan. "Aku tanya, Sungmin ke mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku kan sudah bilang tadi," kata Ryeowook lalu meminum minumannya. "_By the way_, makasi, ya."

"Sama sama." _Namja_ itu meminum minumannya. "Kemarin dia bilang ingin menemui orang. Katanya _namja_, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana," jelas Kyuhyun.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Ryeowook buru-buru meneguk minuman dalam mulutnya. "Oh itu… kemarin dia bilang ada wawancara di kantornya yang baru. Di Perusahaan TV SBS, kan? Dia tidak memberi tahumu, ya?"

"Oke, makasi." Setelah mendapatkan info yang ia inginkan, Kyuhyun langsung melesat lagi dengan mobil putihnya menuju gedung SBS yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari sini.

Ryeowook hanya memandangi mobil itu saat keluar dari wilayah gedung kantornya. "Mau apa lagi dia? Jadi mata-mata? Pasaran sekali caranya,"gumam Ryeowook sambil berjalan menuju lift. "Minuman ini enak." Gadis itu membaca nama minuman itu. "Barang impor. Dapat dari mana dia?"

.

.

.

.

.

Dua setengah jam Kyuhyun menunggu dalam mobil dengan mata yang tidak pernah lepas dari pintu masuk gedung pertelevisian itu. Namun, _yeoja_ manis berambut hitam yang dicarinya tidak muncul sama sekali. _Apa Ryeowook mengerjaiku. Aih… harusnya aku bertanya pada Kibum saja._

Kyuhyun mengetik pesan singkat untuk Sungmin.

_Kau di mana?_

_From: Kyuhyun (XX/XX/XX)_

Kyuhyun menyandarkan sandaran kursi mobilnya. Dia memejamkan mata, merasakan hembusan udara dari AC mobil yang menerpa langsung wajahnya. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang fokus menatap pintu gedung, mungkin dia sudah tertidur. Namun sayangnya, _yeoja-yeoja _berbeda usia yang mencuri pandang ke dalam kaca film mobilnya yang sudah dia buat gelap, membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Dia melanjukan mobilnya menuju jalanan di Kota Seoul. Walaupun bisa dibilang jam makan siang telah usai, beberapa pekerja masih lalu lalang di jalan, membolos dari pekerjaan mereka. Kebanyakan baru keluar dari café atau rumah makan.

Matanya tak sengaja mendapati seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat di kenalnya dengan pakaian rapi keluar dari sebuah café bersama seorang yang sama sekali tidak dikenali Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ itu pastilah Lee Sungmin, perempuan yang telah mendapatkan hati _Evil Magnae_ Super Junior ini. Tapi siapa laki-laki itu?

Kyuhyun menepitkan mobilnya tepat di depan café tersebut. Dia tidak keluar, hanya memandangi kedua manusia berbeda gender itu saling membungkuk sampai Sang Laki-laki meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian dengan senyum bahagia terulas di wajahnya, sampai-sampai mata _foxy_ gadis itu menyipit.

Tidak tahan hanya duduk di balik kemudi, _namja_ itu langsung memakai topinya dan berjalan ke hadapan Sungmin.

"_Ya_! Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Sungmin kaget mendapati _namja_ manja yang hampir selalu menjadi alasan para member Super Junior memanggilnya untuk datang ke _dorm_ mereka.

"Sejak kapanpun boleh," jawab Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh. "Siapa dia?"

"_Waeyo_? Kau cemburu?" ejek Sungmin sambil menoel pipi Kyuhyun. Dia tertawa melihat wajah putih _namja_ di depannya ini. "Tenang saja, dia bukan _namjachingu_-ku," jawab Sungmin sambil menutup mulutnya. "Dia orang yang mewawancaraku. Kau tahu? Aku diterima bekerja!"

Bukannya melunak, ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun malah semakin mengeras. Dahinya berkerut, matanya menajam, tanda tidak suka. "_Resign_ dari sana!" perintah Kyuhyun otoriter.

_Yeoja_ manis di hadapannya membulatkan matanya. "_Mwo_?" Dahinya berkerut. "Siapa kau sampai bisa menyuruhku untuk mengundurkan diri bahkan sebelum hari pertama bekerja. Ingat, Cho, kau bukan siapa-siapaku."

"Makanya kita menikah, dan kau menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Aku yang menafkahimu!" Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin yang melangkah menuju halte bus. "_Ya_! Sungmin-_ah_!"

Sungmin menekuk wajahnya. Bibirnya ia manyunkan. Bagaimana bisa jalan pikir _namja_ yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu berpikiran semudah itu? Mereka masih muda. Terlalu muda untuk menikah menurutnya. Lagipula kedua orang tuanya tidak akan mengijinkan dia untuk menikah semuda ini. _Kyuhyun _pabo_!_

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah _yeoja_ yang kini mengacuhkan dia di halte bus. Beginilah hasilnya kalau Kyuhyun sudah mengungkit soal pernikahan. _Yeoja_ itu akan mengambek sejadi-jadinya. Dia bisa mendiamkan Kyuhyun lebih lama daripada saat gadis itu menolak pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun.

"_Chagi, mianhae_, jangan mengacuhkanku begini," rengek Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin yang tidak membalas gandengan tangannya. "Ayo makan es krim, _ne_?" Lagi-lagi _yeoja_ itu bergeming di tempatnya. Dalam satu hembusan napas berat, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senjata terakhirnya yang selalu membuat _yeoja_ ini berhenti mengacuhkannya. Dia mendekatkan bibrnya ke telinga Sungmin. "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau ikut denganku, akan kulahap habis bibirmu!"

"_YADONG_!" teriak Sungmin membuat orang-orang memandangi Kyuhyun dengan seribu satu makna.

Seringai terulas di bibir Kyuhyun. "Ayo makan es krim!" kata Kyuhyun riang sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin menuju mobilnya. Sudah pasti tujuannya adalah Myeongdong, tempat kencan pertama mereka dan selalu menjadi favorit Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela napas. _Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada _namja_ kekanakan seperti ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

Kangin melengus bosan melihat Si _Evil Magnae_ kembali mengumbar kemesraan di _dorm_ mereka dengan Sungmin. Sebenarnya, _yeoja_ itu hanya duduk biasa saja, tapi Kyuhyun terus-terusan menggoda gadis itu. Demi apapun di dunia ini, Kangin tidak akan segan-segan melenyapkan Cho Kyuhyun kalau tidak ada undang-undang yang mengatur tentang pembunuhan. Sebagai manusia normal yang sudah melajang selama dua puluh delapan tahun, sudah sepantasnya dia iri melihat _namja_ yang jelas lebih muda darinya telah memiliki kekasih.

"Kyu!" panggil Sungmin sambil merengut kesal. Dia menunduk, memandangi Kyuhyun yang dengan seenak jidat menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal, sedangkan _namja_ itu asyik bermain dengan PSP-nya yang mengeluarkan bunyi senapan.

"Hm?" dengung Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh dari layar konsol. "Ada apa, _Chagi_?"

Jari-jari lentik Sungmin membelai lembut rambut kecoklatan Kyuhyun. "Berhenti main _game_ dan antarkan aku pulang!" Kyuhyun bergeming di tempatnya. "Kyu! Cho Kyuhyun!"

"_Waeyo_?" Kyuhyun tidak berhenti bermain. "Nanti sajalah. Adikmu itu tidak akan hilang, kok," tebak Kyuhyun asal. Biasanya, kalau Sungmin sudah minta pulang, itu karena dia mengkhawatirkan adik kembarnya yang menyebalkan. "Paling dia pergi dengan Yesung _Hyung_."

Sungmin menghela napas bosan. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tidak pernah akur, dan tidak akan akur. Ada saja masalah di antara mereka, entah itu menyangkut dirinya ataupun tidak. Entah apa yang akan terjadi bila dia dan Kyuhyun telah menikah nanti. Apa mereka masih bertengkar atau tidak.

Eh? Menikah?

Wajah Sungmin memerah padam. Tangannya berhenti bergerak. _Apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin?_

"Kau kenapa, _Chagi_?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mem-_pause game_nya. Dia bingung melihat gadisnya mengetuk kepalanya sendiri dengan wajah memerah. "Kau memikirkan apa? Aku?" Seringai terlukis kembali di bibirnya.

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" Rona wajah Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi. "Ayo antarkan aku pulang."

"Ke mana? Ke Spring Field 45?" goda Kyuhyun. Ya, itu memang rumah. Tapi jelas bukan rumah yang Sungmin tempati. Spring Field 45 adalah alamat rumah di mana kedua orang tua Kyuhyun tinggal. _Yeoja_ itu menggebuk pundak Kyuhyun main-main. "Iya… iya…."

_Namja_ itu mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Sungmin setelah ia mematikan PSP-nya terlebih dahulu. Otak _evil-_nya kembali bekerja, menghasilkan seringai lebar di wajah tampannya. "Aku lapar."

Sungmin hanya memutar mata bosan. "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Kamu," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menahan tangan Sungmin yang hendak berjalan menuju dapur. Dia tertawa melihat wajah horor Sungmin. Tatapan Kyuhyun melembut. "Buatkan aku makanan terenak, _Chagi_." Dia mengarahkan tangan Sungmin ke wajahnya.

Melihat Kyuhyun selembut ini, membuat Sungmin benar-benar luluh ke dalam pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Mungkin hal ini juga yang membuat para Sparkyu menggilainya. Mungkin. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum manis, menampilkan sederetan gigi putih kelincinya.

"Akan kubuatkan sup labu!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-_ah_!" teriak Leeteuk pada telefonnya yang baru tersambung dengan gadis manis itu. "T-tolong kami!" kata Leeteuk sambil berusaha menghindar dari kejaran Kyuhyun dengan sendok kuahnya. Bukan hanya Leeteuk yang dikejar, tapi juga semua _member_ Super Junior.

Beruntung, Siwon tidak pulang ke _dorm_ kemarin malam sehingga dia tidak perlu lari-larian keliling _dorm_ seperti anak kecil karena kejaran _magnae_ mereka. Kuda itu benar-benar dilindungi Tuhan. Beruntungnya lagi, namja itu tidak akan pulang sampai tiga hari ke depan.

"_Hyung_! Ayo makan!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi. "Aku sudah memasak untuk kalian. Masa kalian tidak makan? Tidak mungkin juga makanan itu dibuang!"

"_Ada apa_, Oppa?" tanya Sungmin diseberang sana. "_Kedengarannya ada ribut-ribut. Dia berulah lagi?_"

Leeteuk bersembunyi dalam kamar mandi. Pintunya digedor-gedor dengan tidak biadapnya oleh Kyuhyun. _Namja_ dua puluh empat tahun itu terus berteriak menyebut nama Leeteuk dan Park Jung Soo. Leeteuk menyandar pada dinding.

"_Halo_?" tanya Sungmin yang ternyata masih ada di _line_ telefon.

"Itu… Si _Evil Magnae_, dia memasak sup labu pagi ini," cerita Leeteuk. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana masakannya. Dan kami semua tidak ingin masuk rumah sakit dan masuk berita dengan judul konyol seperti 'Kyuhyun Meracuni Keenam _Hyung_-nya.' Atau 'Super Junior Keracunan Labu'. Apa kata artis lain?"

Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa tertahan mendengar penurutan lebay dari _leader_ Super Junior itu. "_Aku akan ke sana_," jawab Sungmin yang cukup khawatir dengan tingkah namja manja itu. "_Sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai._"

"Cepat ke sini!" pesan Leeteuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap layar ponsel merah mudanya, lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku celana jeansnya. Padahal pagi ini niatnya ingin menemui Kibum yang semakin susah untuk di temui. Tapi panggilan gawat darurat dari Leeteuk tadi memaksanya untuk ke _dorm_ Super Junior.

Menjadi 'pawang' bagi Cho Kyuhyun, berarti harus siap sedia selama dua puluh empat jam untuk mendapat telefon dari salah-satu _member_ _boyband_ nomor satu se-Korea Selatan. Mungkin sebelum ia bekerja di salah satu stasiun TV swasta, dia bisa datang ke _dorm_ mereka kapan saja. Tapi kini dia memiliki pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

Terkadang, dia harus mau menahan panas di telinganya untuk menasehati Kyuhyun agar tidak mengganggu _hyungdeul_-nya melalui telefon. Hal ini jugalah yang membuat Kyuhyun membelikan Sungmin ponsel baru beserta nomor baru yang operatornya sama dengan operator nomor telefon _member_ Super Junior lain supaya lebih murah menelefon mereka.

_Yeoja_ itu menaiki bus yang akan membawanya ke halte depan _dorm_ Super Junior. _Akhir pekanku harus dihabiskan lagi di sana…_ batin Sungmin sambil menekan nomor yang sudah ia hafal luar kepala.

"Kibumie!" panggil Sungmin. "_Mianhae_, aku tidak bisa ke tempatmu," katanya sambil menatap ke luar jendela, mengamati langit musim panas. "Kyuhyun berulah lagi."

"Namja _itu menyebalkan_," kata Kibum dari seberang sana. "_Apa dia tidak bisa membebaskanmu sehari saja?_"

Sungmin hanya meringis menahan senyum. "Lagipula, kau dan Henry pasti sibuk menyiapkan acara pertunangan kalian, kan? Apa Henry ada di sebelahmu?"

"Ne, _kau mau bicara padanya? Akan berikan padanya."_

"Tidak perlu," ucap Sungmin. "Kalau nanti masih sempat, aku akan ke sana," kata Sungmin lalu menutup sambungan telefon.

Tanpa sadar bus yang membawa Sungmin telah berhenti di halte tujuannya. _Yeoja_ itu segera turun dan memasuki wilayah yang sudah ia hafal. Bahkan para _security_ sudah hafal dengan Sungmin yang dulu hampir selalu datang tiap hari.

_Yeoja_ itu membelalakkan matanya ketika ia membuka pintu _dorm_. Kyuhyun dengan celemek dan sendok sayur mendekati Hangeng di pojok ruangan. Laki-laki yang menganggap dirinya sebagai _namja_ tertampan itu sudah mulai berbahasa mandarin, seolah ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Sayangnya, Kyuhyun sedikit-sedikit bisa berbahasa mandarin.

"_Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Sungmin sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja makan.

"Sungmin-_ah_," panggil Kyuhyun yang segera mendekati Sungmin. Hangeng dapat bernapas lega setelah Kyuhyun menjauh darinya. _Namja_ itu buru-buru menenggak air banyak-banyak. Sungmin tertawa melihat Kyuhyun berlapis celemek seperti ini. "_Waeyo_?"

"Kau lucu." Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun, hendak melepaskan ikatan celemek di balik punggung _namja_ tampan itu. Kyuhyun tidak mau melepaskan kesempatan ini begitu saja. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Sungmin sehingga posisi mereka terlihat seperti sedang berpelukkan.

Leeteuk yang baru keluar dari toilet setelah mendengar suara Sungmin, termenung di tempatnya. Adegan ini terlalu seperti drama-drama yang sering ia tonton di KBS. _Adegan seperti itu benar-benar ada ya, di dunia? Kupikir hanya khayalan._

"K-Kyu…" panggil Sungmin lirih. Dia mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Wajahnya memerah. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat kaos coklat yang dipakai Kyuhyun. Dari jarak sedekat ini, _yeoja_ itu dapat merasakan hembusan napas yang keluar dari hidung Kyuhyun.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Perlahan tapi pasti, mereka memejamkan mata seiring dengan Kyuhyun yang memiringkan kepalanya sendikit. _Kissing scene_ antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mungkin akan terjadi lagi di _dorm_ itu kalau saja Shindong dengan polosnya tidak menyeletuk, membuat kedua manusia itu memisahkan diri. Bersamaan dengan desahan _member_ lain yang sudah geregetan ingin melihat lanjutan dari adengan itu.

"Jangan berbuat mesum di _dorm_ ini!" kata Shindong.

"Aaa…" desah Leeteuk, Donghae, Kangin, Hangeng, dan Yesung berbarengan. "Shindong-_ah_, kenapa kau malah merusak momen ini! Jarang-jarang aku melihatnya secara langsung!" omel Kangin tidak terima "acaranya" terputus begitu saja. Kapan lagi bisa melihat dua sejoli ini seperti itu?

Sungmin menghadap ke arah lain. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan topik. "Memangnya kau masak apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin mendekati panci yang sedang mengeluarkan uap panas di atas kompor. "Kau memasak sup labu seperti yang kubuat kemarin?"

Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di belakang Sungmin. "_Ne_, aku mau mencoba membuatnya sendiri dan meminta pendapat _hyungdeul_ sebelum kau yang memakannya. Tapi mereka malah kabur saat kuminta mencicipinya."

Sungmin tersenyum. Wajar saja bila para _hyungdeul_-nya menjauh, Kyuhyun paling tidak bisa masak. Gadis itu mengambil sendok dan mencicipi kuah dari sup labu itu. "Terlalu tawar. Kau juga terlalu lama merebus labunya. Lihat, jadi lembek seperti ini." Sungmin memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. "Sayuran tidak boleh di masak lama-lama, kalau tidak vitamin di dalamnya akan hilang," terangnya.

Kyuhyun diam di tempatnya dengan senyum lebar. Matanya tidak berpaling dari mata _foxy_ _yeoja_ mungil ini. Bahkan setelah Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya, dia sama sekali diam.

"Kyu?" panggil Sungmin sambil menjentikkan dua jarinya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ah, _ne_?" Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ada apa?"

Sungmin menghela napas. Setelah ia berbicara panjang lebar, _namja_ ini malah tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali. "Sudahlah," ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, "sup ini mau diapakan?" Sungmin kembali menyendokkan kuah sup itu ke mulutnya.

"Sungmin, kau tidak takut makan masakannya dia?" tanya Kangin was-was sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sungmin polos. "Biasa saja, kok. Malah sedikit tawar." Gadis itu mengambil sendok lain dan menyendokkan kuah sup itu lalu membawanya ke hadapan Kangin. "Coba saja," katanya. Dengan takut-takut, Kangin membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan kuah hangat dari Sungmin.

"_Ya_! _Chagi-ah_! Kau mau membuatku panas pagi-pagi begini, hah?" omel Kyuhyun tidak suka melihat Sungmin dekat-dekat dengan Kangin. "Kau juga, _Hyung_! Kau sudah tua! Harusnya kau mengambil sendoknya, bukan membuka mulutmu."

Kangin melemparkan bantal sofa yang sedang ia pegangi ke arah Kyuhyun. Dengan reflek yang bagus, Kyuhyun menangkap bantal itu sebelum mengenai wajahnya. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Kau sendiri sudah dua puluh empat tahun masih suka minta disuapi Sungmin, dan jangan menyebutku tua!"

Kyuhyun manyun mendengarnya. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan sambil menopang kepalanya dan memonyongkan bibir. Dia melirik Sungmin dari ekor matanya sesaat, lalu kembali setia pada kekasih lamanya, PSP.

"Jadi, sup ini mau diapakan?" tanya Sungmin pada ketujuh _namja_ itu. "Kalau mau di makan, tinggal di tambahkan gula dan garam saja."

Keenam namja itu, minus Kyuhyun, saling berpandangan. Pikiran mereka bergulat, apakah memakan sup labu itu atau tidak. Tapi melihat reaksi Kangin yang sama sekali tidak muntah-muntah setelah memakan sup itu, setengah dari mereka percaya bahwa memakan sup itu akan baik-baik saja.

"Ya sudah, kami akan makan sup itu," kata Leeteuk sambil mendudukkan dirinya di depan Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan layar konsolnya. "Buatkan yang enak, Minnie-_ah_!"

"_YA_!" teriak Kyuhyun. Wajahnya panas. Saking emosinya, dia sampai lupa bahwa ia melempar PSP-nya ke meja. "APA-APAAN KAU MEMANGGIL SUNGMIN SEPERTI ITU?" Dia bahkan lupa untuk memanggil Leeteuk dengan sebutan _Hyung_.

Leeteuk hanya cengar-cengir melihat _namdongsaeng_-nya yang emosi. Melihat Kyuhyun dijahili itu adalah tontonan tersendiri bagi seluruh _member_ Super Junior karena biasanya _namja_ itu yang mengerjai _hyungdeul_-nya.

Sungmin mulai menyalakan kompor pada api terkecil. Dia memasukkan gula dan garam, lalu mengaduknya. Tidak berapa lama setelahnya, dia mematikan api, dan membawa panci itu ke tengah meja makan. Ketika tutup di buka, uap panas kembali keluar, menggoda air liur ketujuh namja itu untuk jatuh. Namun, Kyuhyun kekeh dengan pendiriannya. Dia tetap berusaha tidak melirik panci merah itu, meski perutnya sudah berbunyi tidak karuan.

"Kyu, ayo makan," kata Sungmin sambil menyodorkan mangkuk berisi sup panas untuk Kyuhyun. "Kau harus coba masakanmu sendiri." Kyuhyun fokus pada _game_-nya. "Kyu!"

"Iya… iya… tinggalkan saja di sana," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk dan mematuhi perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia kembali mengambil tasnya dan memakai sepatunya. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu," pamit Sungmin.

Setelah _yeoja_ itu keluar, Kyuhyun langsung melupakan _game_-nya dan melahap sup labu di hadapannya. Rasa manis dan asin menyergap lidahnya, membuat dia lebih bernafsu untuk menghabiskan isi mangkuknya. Saat dia ingin menambah, nyatanya sisi panci telah kosong.

"_Hyung_, kenapa di habiskan?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit jengkel. Tadi sebelum Sungmin datang, mereka tidak ada yang mau memakannya. Giliran Sungmin menambahkan gula dan garam, mereka semua malah menghabiskannya tanpa memberi sisa pada Kyuhyun untuk menambah.

"Salahmu sendiri, tadi sok jaim di depan Sungmin," ledek Donghae yang terakhir kali menghabiskan isi panci. Kyuhyun menyendokkan sendoknya di mangkuk Donghae. "_Ya_! Kenapa kau menganggu makanku?"

"Kau tadi sudah makan banyak, _Hyung_. Berbagilah dengan _namdongsae_-mu ini!" kata Kyuhyun berusaha meraih mangkuk Donghae yang dijauhkan pemiliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuk… Tuk… Tuk…

Kyuhyun mengetuk jarinya pada _dashboard_ mobil, sedangkan matanya menatap pintu rumah mungil, tempat Sungmin dan adiknya tinggal. Rumah bercat putih itu terlihat tenang. Namun ada hal yang Kyuhyun curigai bila rumah itu kini kosong, jendelanya tertutup gorden. Padahal biasanya, Sungmin akan membuka semua gorden rumahnya.

Ia meraih ponselnya dan menelefon Sungmin. "Sungmin-_ah_, kau di mana?"

"_Di rumah Kibum_," jawab Sungmin. "_Ada apa_?"

Benar dugaan Kyuhyun, _yeoja_ itu tidak ada di rumahnya. "Katanya kau mau pulang setelah dari _dorm_. Kenapa malah ke tempat Kibum?"

"_Memangnya kenapa? Dia kan temanku. Dan kau bukan siapa-siapaku_," ledek Sungmin. "_Oke, hanya bercanda. Kau ada di rumah, ya? Kalau begitu aku akan pulang-_"

"Tidak perlu," sela Kyuhyun, dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya. "Biar aku yang ke sana."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kekasihmu itu perhatian sekali, Sungmin-_ssi_. Padahal dia sibuk," kata Henry setelah menutup salah satu majalah yang sedang ia baca. Henry sedang berada di rumah Kibum untuk membahas tentang pertunangan mereka sejak pagi tadi, sebelum Sungmin datang.

Padahal, bisa dibilang Henry dan Kibum baru berpacaran selama empat bulan, setelah sebelumnya menjalin hubungan tanpa status. Kok bisa?

Ternyata, orang tua Kibum dan Henry adalah rekan bisnis. Awalnya mereka hendak menjodohkan Kibum dan Henry saat usia keduanya sudah dua puluh lima tahun nanti. Tahunya, anak mereka malah sudah menjalin hubungan ketika Henry mengenalkan Kibum pada ayahnya. Hal inilah yang membuat orang tua kedua belah pihak memutuskan untuk mempercepat pertunangan mereka.

Untuk menikah, sepertinya hal itu masih jauh, meski rencana pertunangan Kibum sudah tinggal dua bulan lagi. Keduanya masih ingin merintis karir masing-masing, sekalipun sudah sama-sama terjamin masa depannya.

Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya, "_Ani_, dia bukan kekasihku," jawabnya, membuat mata sipit Henry melebar.

"Kalian tidak pacaran? Padahal dekat sekali, _lho_," katanya, "aku juga pernah melihat kalian berdua kencan di Myeongdong. Benar tidak?"

_Yeoja_ itu hanya bisa kembali tertawa mendengar penuturan kekasih Kibum. "Ya… kami seperti kalian berdua sebelum resmi."

"Setidaknya sekarang kami sudah resmi," cibir Kibum. "Dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu, kan? Kenapa tidak di terima dan malah membuat hubungan yang menggantung seperti ini? Kau tidak takut kalau Kyuhyun pacaran dengan Seohyun, anggota SNSD itu? Mereka kan dekat sekali."

"Tidak, aku percaya padanya." Sungmin menyenggol Kibum dengan bahunya sambil nyengir kuda. "Sejak kapan seorang Kim Kibum mengikuti perkembangan infotaiment?"'

Henry tertawa lebar melihat wajah Kibum memerah. Berulang kali _yeoja_ pintar itu menyuruh kekasihnya untuk berhenti tertawa, sayangnya, tawa laki-laki berwajah tampan imut-imut itu malah semakin membesar. "Henry-_ah_!"

"Permisi, Nona." Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka bertiga yang tengah berada di samping kolam renang. "Ada tamu di depan. Katanya dia mencari Nona Sungmin."

"Sepertinya itu Kyuhyun," kata Sungmin sambil membereskan bawaannya. "_Ne_, aku pulang dulu, Kibum, Henry. Jaga Kibum-ku baik-baik," pesan Sungmin sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke luar.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, Kyuhyun sedang duduk di ruang tamu dan langsung berdiri begitu bertemu dengannya. Senyum lebar bukan hanya ada di wajah Kyuhyun, tapi juga di wajah Sungmin. _Namja_ yang tadi pagi berulah di _dorm_-nya kini datang dengan memakai _Couple-T_ yang mereka beli dulu. Yeah… kaos kuning Pikachu itu.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian melihat kaos yang di pakainya. "Aneh, ya?"

"Bukan…" Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya. "Tapi waktu itu kau bilang, kau tidak akan menggunakan baju itu lagi. Kupikir sudah kau singkirkan dari lemarimu."

"Mana mungkin kusingkirkan. Ini kan waktu kencan pertama kita." Wajah Sungmin memerah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu lalu merauh tangan _yeoja_ manis di hadapannya. "_Kajja_."

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau membawaku ke mari lagi…" ucap Sungmin. Matanya menatap lurus Sungai Han dan Banpo Fountain Bridge yang mengeluarkan air mancur. "Tempat kita ribut."

"Ya, waktu kau mendiamkanku selama dua hari," tambah Kyuhyun.

Jari-jari mereka saling bertautan, seakan tidak mau dipisahkan. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun. Nyaman dan hangat. Hanya wangi citrus pada tubuh Kyuhyunn ia resap dalam-dalam. Wangi yang menjadi ciri khas _namja_ itu.

Langit sudah semakin gelap dan hanya ada mobil Kyuhyun yang berhenti di pinggiran Sungai Han. Tapi siapa peduli? Orang-orang di sini terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing hingga tidak sempat memikirkan mobil yang terlihat asing di pinggir sungai.

Mereka bermesraan di dalam mobil, sekalipun bukan sepasang kekasih. Keduanya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan di antara mereka. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak memiliki kekasih, kan? Tidak mengkhianati siapapun, kan?

"_Chagi_…" panggil Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang tadi dia gunakan untuk merangkul Sungmin, kini beralih pada rambut hitam _yeoja_ itu. Jari-jarinya menyusuri surai hitam yang panjangnya kini sudah sepunggung. "Apa bedanya dengan kita berpacaran dan kita yang tanpa status, kalau malam minggu hampir selalu ke sini dan bermesraan?"

"Hmm…" Sungmin berpikir. "Kalau kita berpacaran, kau tidak bebas bila berdekatan dengan _yeoja_ lain."

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakkan tangannya. "Kau rela melihatku dengan _yeoja_ lain?"

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya. "Bukan begitu maksudnya. Kau itu kan artis, dan ada banyak kemungkinan kalau kau bermain drama, kau akan diminta untuk berakting mesra dengan lawan mainmu. Bila kita berpacaran, aku merasa jadi milikmu bisa saja marah. Dan karirmu bisa terhambat." Sungmin menarik napas, "Sedangkan, bila kita dalam status seperti ini, aku bisa dekat denganmu dan tidak memiliki alasan untuk marah bila melihatmu dengat dengan _yeoja_ lain. Kau bisa mengembangkan karirmu."

Kyuhyun menarik _yeoja_ itu mendekat padanya, dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Kalau kau cemburu bila melihatku dekat dengan _yeoja_ lain, katakan saja, _Chagi_…"

Sungmin mendongak. "Bukannya sudah kubilang, aku tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu?" _Yeoja_ itu memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. "Lagipula… dekat denganmu seperti ini saja, sudah membuat dadaku berdebar tidak karuan…" bisiknya lirih namun masih terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ itu menuntun tangan kanan Sungmin ke dadanya, letak jantungnya berada. _Yeoja_ manis itu dapat merasakan getaran yang sama dengan getaran pada dadanya di dada Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya dia saja, _namja_ itupun merasakan sengatan-sengatan listrik di dadanya bila berhadapan langsung dengan _yeoja_ manis ini.

"Sungmin-_ah_," panggil Kyuhyun, "boleh kulanjutkan yang tadi pagi?" _Namja_ itu meminta ijin. Matanya memandang dalam pada mata _foxy_ Sungmin.

Sebuah anggukkan kecil dari _yeoja_ di sampingnya ini, membuat niatnya semakin bulat. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga napas mereka sama-sama terasa. Perlahan, kelopak mata mereka menutup, diikuti benda kenyal yang menempel pada bibir masing-masing.

Kyuhyun lebih mendominasi dengan lembut. Sungmin membalasnya satu dua kali. Rasa strawberry dari _lipgloss_ yang dipakai Sungmin, membuat _namja_ itu semakin enggan melepaskan kulumannya pada bibir merah muda _yeoja_ itu, sampai kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa keduanya untuk memisahkan diri.

Dengan napas terengah, Kyuhyun memandang mata Sungmin lagi dengan hidung saling bersentuhan. "Lee Sungmin, _saranghae_…."

"_Nado saranghae_."

.

.

.

_Dan kata selesai, bukan berarti kisah ini akan benar-benar menemui akhirnya. Kisah ini masih panjang. Lebih panjang dari yang dikira. Karena selamanya, kisah mereka abadi dalam hati masing-masing._

**Done**

.

.

.

**5.308 words**

Big thanks for: Aria-Nasu Potter-Malfoy, BABYKYUTAEMIN, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, chokyulate, choKYUlate'is'MINe, desroschan, Han Sung Young, Jang Young Wook, Jjyoung-yorikun, Kim Ayuni Lee, Kim Jung Min, Kim Soo Hyun, kim ye min, kyunny, Lee Min Ah, nodomi, puthri mala99, putzky putri, reaRelf, Royalblue5, ryeosomNia15, shifamuthia97, sparkyu, Syubidubidu, vina-fosa, at MarryMe KYUHYUN on twitter, Cho Rai Sa, Choi Hye Ant6855, honeyAnn13, Lya Clouds, mrs. Kim, R407, VainVampire, pikapika, KyuLoveMin, MinnieGalz, Song Ji Ra, Hyugi Lee, Stephanie Choi, rearea, Anonymouss, fishibuu, Heeyeon, Riyu, Cham", nahanakyu, minoru, laura mochi, ELLE HANA, wonniebummie, choi young gun, EvilmagnaeMin, umi elf teukie, Cho97, shi ah gi, KyuMin aegyoEvil, iruma-chan, asahi, kikihanni, Purpleita, aoora, mykyu, lee min young, jinggaaaa, SparSomnia, Narunaru bofi, Vivinetaria, Guest. Dan juga semua yang telah membaca.

KAMSAHAMNIDA!

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Monday, July 09, 2012

09.55 P.M.

Published at:

Tuesday, July 10, 2012

7.58 A.M.

**Paparazzi © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


End file.
